


Saiyan Island

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Free Will, Islands, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robots, Sex Work, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Chichi is overworked and underappreciated at her job, so when her friend Bulma offers her an opportunity to journey to Saiyan Island, she can't say no. In this tropical paradise, specially customized robots called SAIyan Companions can fullfill your every dirty fantasy... For a price. There's more to her new companion Goku than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter, possibly multi-couple fic. We're starting out strong with some Gochi, but we'll see most of our DBZ couples peppered throughout, maybe with some explicit scenes of their own.
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> EBK

It was late on a Friday night, and most of the office had left. Chichi was almost always the last to leave for the weekend. It wasn't that she didn't want to rest, to take some time off to recharge like her co-workers did, she just took pride in her work. She took another sip of her coffee, sighing as she looked at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk. She wouldn't be out of here anytime soon.

She heard the click of an office door as her supervisor Bulma stepped out holding her purse. She smiled weakly at Chichi as she locked the door. "Late Friday again?"

Chichi nodded, smiling back. Although Bulma was her superior now, they'd come up in the company together. Both of them were notoriously hard workers, leading to Bulma's early promotion and Chichi's increased salary. It had never been odd for the both of them to be the only ones left in the office, and they'd had quite a bit of time to bond.

"I promised the Howard's this account would be closed by the end of the week," Chichi sighed. "I always keep my word."

Bulma nodded. "I understand. I'll approve the overtime."

Chichi thanked her. "Have a nice weekend, Bulma."

Bulma grinned. "Oh, I will. Three day weekend, actually. I'm taking Monday off."

"Are you going on vacation again?" Chichi asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Bulma's promotion she'd never taken time off, just like Chichi, but her friend had been noticing her disappearing more and more to use up her mountainous pile of accrued time off.

Bulma nodded excitedly. "My flight leaves in an hour. Paradise, here I come."

Chichi shrugged. "I've never been into the whole 'getaway' experience. I just can't wait to get home and watch TV. I'm making homemade bread tonight."

"Is anyone  _ helping _ with that?" Bulma asked hopefully.

Chichi laughed. "Just my cat."

Bulma bit her lip, looking around to make sure they were alone. "Look, Chichi, we're friends right? And friends help each other."

"Um… I guess?" Chichi asked, unsure where this was going.

Bulma pulled a CD from her purse and handed it to Chichi. It was unmarked and unremarkable, sat in a thin plain case. "As your supervisor, I order you to put your work down and watch this. It's totally your choice to make. If you don't like this, you can just hand me the CD back next time I see you and we'll pretend it never happened. If you're interested, let me know and I'll hit up my contact for you. Just think about it. It's  _ changed my life _ ."

Chichi agreed, clearly confused as Bulma hurried out of the office. Was her friend involved in some pyramid scheme? She pushed the CD into her desktop and opened the only file on it; a single video marked 'Commercial'.

The screen cracked to life, revealing a muscled man in a brown gi. He stood on a windswept hill, beaming at the camera.

"Hello!" He bellowed dramatically. "I'm World Champion Fighter Mr.Satan. Welcome to my island. If you're watching this, congratulations. Not just anyone receives an invite for this exclusive offer. They can only be received from former happy customers."

Chichi raised an eyebrow, looking to where Bulma has slipped out of the front door.

"So," he continued, suddenly sitting on a beach in a lounger. "What offer have you been handed? Well, to put it simply, a vacation. A much deserved vacation, I'd bet. This unique destination ain't cheap, and most who can afford it have worked for  _ years _ , grinding away their personal hours and taking only the crumbs of it for themselves. To put it simply, you're a hard worker. Dedicated. Successful. Wouldn't it be nice to just enjoy a romantic vacation on an island filled with similarly minded people?"

Chichi rolled her eyes. She was missing a key component for a 'romantic vacation'. That usually involved at least two people, and she'd been single for two years now. Why would Bulma even bother giving her this?

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Mr.Satan said suddenly, sitting up in the chair to face the viewer. "Me? A romantic vacation? I can't even find the time to flirt, let alone have a special someone. Well…" the scenery changed again, and now he sat in a hot tub. Four women sat around him in bikinis, all different but with similarly spiked hair, she noticed. "That's where the magic of Saiyan Island comes to help you. Say hi, ladies."

The four women waved at the camera with large smiles. Mr.Satan leaned forward as if he was having a conversation with the viewer that his companions couldn't hear. "You see, these beautiful friends of mine just met me, but boy are they willing and eager to do any task I ask them to. They are _not_ prostitutes, no Sir, I don't mess around in that stuff. See, there's two big problems with prostitution. Number one, they're _real_ _people_. How do you know if the lovely lady fawning over you is there by choice? Maybe she was forced into this, or at the very least maybe she has no choice because she needs the money and it's her best option. Plus, with humans you have to worry about STD's, pregnancy, and hurt feelings."

Human? Chichi frowned, leaning closer to the screen to inspect the strange women.

"Number two, and this was the big one for me, the one that convinced me to invest in this amazing enterprise in the first place, they might not really _like_ you. Hard to imagine, I know, but even a national icon like me needs to feel wanted sometimes. If you pay a human for a weekend of fun, both of you know that it's a transaction. Maybe they don't even like me… uh, you, maybe they don't like you, but they just want to get paid. I don't know about you, but I was never able to to enjoy myself with paid companions because of that doubt. Well, the geniuses at Frieza Corp came to me with a solution."

The scene changed again, and now he stood in a white room with a long lab coat that didn't close all the way. Next to him stood… a mannequin maybe? It resembled a person, but there were no facial features, and Chichi couldn't determine if it was supposed to have a gender.

"This," he said with a sweeping gesture, "is a blank SAI unit. Believe it or not, every beautiful woman in that hot tub looked exactly like this only an hour ago. SAI stands for Simulated Artificial Intelligence, but that's a bit of a mouthful, so we call them SAIyans. You heard me right, they're robots. Fully customizable, realistic, life size,  _ responsive _ robots. During your stay on Saiyan Island, your SAIyan Companion will act as your romantic partner. You pay for their time, but we throw in the  _ willingness _ for free. Our units are guaranteed to enjoy your company. Hell, you can even choose their level of infatuation. Do you want someone hopelessly in love with you who will do whatever you say for a few days and then forget you existed? Done. Or maybe you want them to play a little hard to get and finally give in because you're just too irresistible?  _ Done _ . With no guilt involved, mind you. Do you feel guilty after using a vibrator?" He laughed. "The only string attached is the price tag."

Now he walked on a beach, and Chichi's jaw dropped. Behind him stood the most muscled man she'd ever seen, smiling gently. Mr.Satan slapped the man on the chest like it was the hood of a new car. "And don't think this island is just for old straight men, either," he laughed. "We've got options for every gender and sexuality. Our friend Broly here is one of our most requested templates. And this is his  _ tamer _ look, ladies. Broly, what do you want to do?"

The SAIyan smiled at him. "My primary objective is to be in this video." He said in a gentle voice. "So that's all I want to do."

"And then what will you do?"

"I'll return to SAIyan headquarters here on the island where they'll start me over with a new objective."

"And does that bother you at all, Broly?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm happy to have new missions. It's what I'm for."

Chichi swallowed a lump in her throat. It  _ had _ been two years…. No, this was crazy. Right? Her eyes slid over the SAIyan's chiseled body and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. They  _ looked _ however you wanted, they  _ did _ whatever you wanted, and they were  _ happy _ about it?

"Yes," Mr.Satan said, stepping away from Broly, "they are like expensive sex toys, but there's more to a SAIyan than just obedience. They listen. They understand. Need someone to tell a bunch of secrets to that is  _ literally incapable _ of ever telling another soul? You've come to the right place. You and your SAIyan companion will enjoy special time together in the lap of luxury on this beautiful tropical island…"

As the fighter continued to drone on about the resort itself and the wonderful food and relaxation to be found there, Chichi tuned him out. She was busy. Checking her bank account.

Her cheeks burned horribly, and she was glad she was alone in the office. Was she really considering this? This had to be where Bulma kept disappearing to, so she would know if it was a scam.

She picked up her phone, staring guiltily at the screen for a long minute before she dialed Bulma's number.

\--------------

Chichi had never been a fan of heights, and as the helicopter she sat in flew over the crystalline waters below she had trouble enjoying the beautiful sight. There were two men in the helicopter with her besides the pilot; they apparently only brought people out here through air travel, and only a few helicopters flew in per day to cut down on noise pollution. Each customer paid enough money that they could afford to keep the island fairly empty.

She eyed the men warily, almost judgingly. One was older, possibly sixty or so, looking perfectly at ease like he'd been in this situation a thousand times. The other was young, nervous, and blushing almost as much as she was. He kept his eyes down as if in shame, and she couldn't help the thought that tugged at her consciousness.  _ They're here to buy sex. But so are you, you hypocrite. _

The older man regarded them with a grin. "First time to Saiyan Island for you two, huh?"

The young man nodded, but Chichi just straightened her skirt out and ignored him. It was none of his business.

The older man ignored her back, turning to clap the younger man on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Kid. I'm Roshi. I'm a regular."

The young man mumbled something.

"What was that?"

He spoke up. "My name is Trunks."

Roshi nodded, taking in the sight of the man's expensive clothing. "You come from money, Trunks?"

"No," he said automatically. "I mean, not originally. I work in engineering. I graduated early and developed my own patent. I've made a lot of money off of it."

"Clearly," Roshi grinned, "if you can afford this place. What are you, twenty-one?"

"Yes, Sir. A few months ago."

Roshi laughed. "Then don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here? Young, rich, handsome kid like you? Hard to believe you have trouble with the ladies."

Trunks mumbled something again, and Roshi asked him to speak up.

"I said, no one knows I'm gay," Trunks said, face turning redder.

"Oh," Roshi said, a bit less enthusiastically, but still smiling. "Well, you won't have to worry about that here. There's an ironclad non-disclosure agreement. Anyone brings up your activities to outsiders and they get hit with a fine so heavy it'd sink a small country."

"That's what they said," Trunks nodded. "They said my… situation isn't uncommon."

"Nah," Roshi grinned, leaning back. You're gonna' love Saiyan Island, Kid. Just don't get hooked. It's addicting as hell. This is my tenth trip this year."

\----------------

When the helicopter landed there were three human attendants to greet them. Each one stepped forward enthusiastically, welcoming the guests to Saiyan Island as other workers quickly swooped in to take their luggage. A young blonde woman shook Chichi's hand.

"Welcome. I'm Eighteen," she said warmly.

"I'm… twenty-eight?" Chichi responded, not sure what age had to do with it.

The woman laughed. "No, I'm  _ Number _ Eighteen. Our human staff run on a confidential rotation here. We use numbers instead of our real names. You must be Chichi, correct?"

"Oh. Uh, yes," she nodded, tightening her hand anxiously around her purse. She hadn't really given much thought to the human staff before now, but she supposed someone had to keep the resort running.

"Well, I'm here to give you a rough rundown of the island and your suite," Eighteen said. "Don't worry, I won't be with you for long. Just long enough to get you set up with your SAIyan Companion." 

"Have fun!" Roshi called at her as she followed Eighteen. She fumed a bit, deciding to try to avoid that man as much as possible. A little voice in her head reminded her that she was here for the same reason he was, and she tried to ignore it.

"You won't need any sort of payment method on the island," Eighteen said as she led her down a dirt path. They walked slowly, Eighteen stopping to point out a few hotspots for her. "There are several bars and restaurants, open everyday, at  _ all _ times. Beaches are also always open; there are no lifeguards, but all SAIyan Companions can swim and are programmed to save anyone they think might be in danger. Massages and spa treatments are included in the price, so I'd use them if I were you. Boutiques and small shops are peppered around here and there. You have an automatic credit account at those places that your SAIyan will keep track of, and you'll be charged for the full amount when you go home. Most people don't rack up much of a charge, though. Almost anything you could want is already offered in your suite for free."

As they passed some trees a secluded villa came into view. Chichi's mouth dropped open, staring at the building in shock when Eighteen stopped in front of it.

"And here is your suite, Ma'am. The porters move faster than us, so your luggage should already be inside."

"I thought I was in a private area?" She asked. "How many people use this building? Are the walls soundproofed?"

Eighteen smiled. "Ma'am, this  _ whole building _ is yours. Your closest neighbor is a quarter mile away."

Chichi balked, walking slowly into her front door. Her 'suite' was more like a small estate. The living area was airy, open, and white. The hardwood floors tapped beneath her heels as she examined the space, noticing the double doors to the bedroom first. Baskets of complimentary goodies sat around the room, each with a small card to say what was in each of them. She could see a hot tub out of her window in a secluded patio.

"It's beautiful," she marveled.

Eighteen nodded. "Before I go, I have to tell you about the rules of the island."

"Rules?"

"I'm sure you remember signing our non-disclosure agreement?"

"Oh, right," Chichi nodded. "I can't talk about anything I see here."

"Correct. We also do not allow pictures. Your cellphone has been confiscated?"

"Yes, before I got on the helicopter."

"Excellent, it will be returned to you when you arrive back on the mainland. Our most important rule is to try to respect the tastes and vacations of our other guests. We don't allow anyone on the island who cannot pass an extensive background check, and there are certain things we do not cater to. For instance, all SAIyans must be humanoid, and all must look at least 18 years old. All other traits are negotiable. If, for example, you happen to see a man walking around with a SAIyan with three breasts and cat ears, try not to stare," she winked.

Chichi blushed. "Okay."

"Lastly, you should know our policy on privacy. No one besides your SAIyan and yourself will enter this building without your permission. You may request room service or housekeeping, but it is an opt-in service. That being said, there are no other 'private' spaces on the island, and you may see intimate situations while traveling. Some of our clients enjoy the thrill of public sex. The areas are cleaned thoroughly and immediately after each encounter; your SAIyan will log it automatically and we will know the surface needs to be sanitized. Sharing is allowed, just refrain from pressuring guests to share if they prefer to keep their SAIyan to themselves. Any questions?"

Chichi stammered a bit. "Where do I-- I mean, how do I…?"

Eighteen smiled, taking her arm and leading her to a large television. She sat Chichi down in a large armchair, and then put a remote in her hand. "This user-friendly menu will assist you in creating your ideal companion. Just answer as honestly as possible and remember, no one here will judge your preferences. When you're done your SAIyan will be processed and sent to your suite."

"Th-thank you," Chichi said nervously.

"Have a wonderful stay, Ma'am," Eighteen said, heading out of her suite. "Welcome to paradise."

When Chichi was alone she took a deep breath. This was no time to chicken out. This vacation was the most expensive thing she'd ever purchased for herself, and she should try to enjoy it. She just had to stop her nerves from getting in the way.

The remote in her hand had arrows, a green button, and at the very top, one small white button that said 'Start'.

Chichi pressed the start button and the television sprang to life. "Welcome to your fully customizable SAIyan menu," an automated female voice said. "We will start with gender. Please select your preference of 'Male', 'Female', or 'Customized Sex or Gender' for more options."

Chichi pressed the green button over 'Male'.

The automated voice changed, becoming masculine and deep. "You have chosen 'Male'. The voice you're currently hearing will be your SAIyan's speaking voice. You may press the arrows to change the pitch and timber."

She was a little intimidated by the booming baritone, and lightened it up a little.

"Next," said a kinder voice, "we'll need to pick a body and face for your SAIyan. You may choose 'build' to make a specific model with many choices, or choose one of the templates above. We suggest templates for first-time visitors."

Chichi scrolled through a variety of different looking men. They were all very fit types, some more so than others. She was tempted to choose the 'Broly' model she'd seen in the video, but she chickened out just a bit. Maybe he was a little too much for her first time here. She went past him, finally stopping on a SAIyan a bit smaller than him, but no less exciting. The picture showed a man with a sharp jaw and kind eyes, and it eased her discomfort somewhat. She pressed the green button over the 'Kakarot' model.

"Alright, I have a body picked out," the voice said, slipping into a more casual tone. "You can call me Kakarot, or choose a nickname for me so you don't get me confused with any other Kakarot templates around the island."

Chichi bit her lip, typing the first name that came to her mind.

"Cool, my name is Goku," the voice said. "Now please take some time to look at my personality."

A menu popped up with several options running along with bottom of the screen. Charisma, shyness, kindness, intelligence, sense of humor and more, and everything could be set anywhere between one and a hundred. She played around with it a little, wondering what her perfect boyfriend would be like. Funny, for sure, maybe a bit naive? But not too naive, she was here for a reason after all. Shameless, that the word she was looking for. She was constantly blushing and hiding from the world, and the opposite of that could help her have the courage to explore the island. She toyed around with it until she was satisfied, then hit the green button.

A new screen. "Would you like this popular customization option?" The voice offered.

Chichi stared at the digit on the screen, not understanding what 'nine inches' meant at first. She gasped, the meaning suddenly clicking as she grasped the remote tighter. She gulped, looked around the room guiltily, then pressed the up arrow twice before hitting the green button again.

A new screen popped up, this time without a voice. It was simply black text. **_The information on the next two screens is not relayed to your SAIyan_****, **it said. **_Do you want your SAIyan to experience physical sensations like pleasure and pain?_**

_ Well, duh,  _ Chichi frowned, hitting the box marked yes. She tried not to think about what sort of people would choose the other box.

** _Do you want your SAIyan to have free will?_ ** This screen contained the boxes  ** _'Yes'_ ** ,  ** _'No'_ ** , or  ** _'I don't wish to know.'_ **

She stared. Free will was an option? Could robots have free will? She moved the arrows to the side and selected  ** _'I don't wish to know.'_ **

A green check mark appeared on the screen. "Thank you, Miss Chichi Son. Please enjoy the many amenities provided by your suite while your order is processed."

Chichi walked into the bedroom to unpack, shocked by the size of the white four-poster bed in the center of it. There was a small card sitting on her nightstand, and she opened it up.

_ 'Welcome to Saiyan Island! All furniture broken during sexual activities will be assumed to be the fault of our SAIyan units, and you will not accrue any additional charge.' _

She shivered.

Chichi had just tucked away the last of her clothing in the drawer and decided to check out her temporary kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. She froze. It couldn't be… not yet, right? Less than ten minutes had passed.

She eased towards the door, and slowly opened it.

On the other side stood a man, possibly the most attractive one she'd ever seen. He wore white clothing, thin and breezy in this hot tropical climate. He looked at her with a goofy grin, holding a hand up in greeting.

"Hi Chichi, I'm Goku. I belong to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi stared at him, unsure what to say. The man in front of her certainly didn't look like a robot. She slowly reached out, letting her finger poke against his clothed chest. His skin stopped her gently; he didn't feel like metal. He was warm, soft enough to feel real but with the firm feeling of powerful muscles just beneath the surface. His smile didn't waver as she felt him, he just waited patiently.

"May I come in, Chichi?"

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, Goku, come in. Can I get you anything? I don't know what I have, exactly, but--"

"I'd love to look in the fridge if I have permission," he beamed excitedly. 

"Oh, uh, sure," she said, waving toward the fridge.

"Really? Cool! Here, Chichi, this is yours," he said, handing her a white box tied with a red ribbon. 

She took the box as he ran towards the fridge, pulling it open to search the food the resort had provided her. Chichi pulled the ribbon from the box and slid off the lid, revealing a sleek silver remote. A small screen sat on the front of it, currently blank. The only buttons on it were arrows; up, down, left and right.

"Um, Goku?" She asked, walking toward him slowly. "What is this?"

"That's my remote, Chichi," he said, pulling out a small deli platter and ripping it open. "You can use it on me anytime, I don't mind. You can also just ask me to do anything on there, but some people are too embarrassed. The remote helps with that."

She watched him open the tray and make a quick cracker sandwich of deli meats and sausages. He took a bite immediately, making a satisfied noise as he smiled around the meal.

"Do they… not feed you?"

Goku laughed. "I don't have to eat, Chichi. Don't worry, I'm well taken care of. I just really like food, and we don't always get free reign of the fridge. If you want to change that about me you can, just ask me to stop."

"It doesn't bother me," she said, taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"May I make you one?" He asked, pointing at the makeshift sandwich. "Or I can cook anything else you'd like."

"No, thank you," she said, casting her gaze down at the counter. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this just felt… too real. She had enough trouble talking to men at her local coffee shop, why did she think it'd be easier on an island?

He set his food down, taking a step closer to her. "Or I can make you cum if you want."

She snapped her head up, eyes wide. "What?"

He was unphased. "A suggested part of the SAIyan programming is to have sex as soon as possible in an initial meeting. It breaks the ice." His smile faded a little. "Oh, was that rude? My chosen personality doesn't seem to have much of a filter this time."

_ Shameless _ , she remembered. "Oh. I did that, somewhat on purpose. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said gently. His heavy hand came to rest on hers on the counter, and she felt her heart rate speed up. "I'm whatever you want me to be, Chichi."

She gulped, lowering her face to hide a bit. "O...okay."

"Hey, Chichi?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please don't feel shy around me," he said. "You have no reason to be. I want to be here with you. For the next four days, you're my whole world. I'll do anything for you." He leaned a little closer to where she sat. "May I kiss you, Chichi?"

She didn't trust herself to answer. She just nodded, not even looking up at him. His fingertips came to rest gently under her chin, tilting her face up until it was an inch away from his. He moved forward just as slowly, pressing his slightly parted lips against hers. They were softer than she'd imagined, and he tasted like some sort of sweet fruit. His other hand slid up the back of her head, snaking below her tight hair bun to lock her in place. The hand on her chin slid lower, running down her shoulder until he held her elbow in his loose grasp. His lips worked against hers, not trying to go further, but promising so much more.

_ Best goddamn kiss of my life, _ she thought distractedly, feeling heat begin to pool in her body. Was this really happening?

His lips left hers, mouth gently kissing her neck as he moved to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you feel good, Chichi?"

Her breath came too fast, she felt like she might pass out. "Okay," she squeaked.

She felt him grin against her neck. "Just let me take care of everything." His strong hands grabbed her hips and lifted her suddenly, sitting her on the edge of the countertop. He kissed down her neck to her throat, then started to push the straps of her thin shirt down her shoulders. She'd bought this outfit specifically for the island, and a few others like it. She wanted to make sure she had clothing that would breathe in the hot sun... and that came off easily.

He wasted no time. As soon as her breast was free of her small bikini top he was on it, lips capturing the tip greedily as he pulled her closer. She let out a startled cry, hands immediately grasping at his hair. If wasn't that she  _ was inexperienced _ necessarily. She'd had sex; hell she'd been in her last relationship for four years before it ended. But he certainly hadn't looked anything like this. The SAIyan's hands were gigantic against her small frame, and his tongue so eager. He slid her skirt up her thighs, fingertips rubbing against the dampening fabric between her legs.

Her breathing hitched, jumping slightly at the contact. He kissed down her midriff, ducking beneath her skirt and licking at her panties. Her hands trembled, one on the counter and one resting in his thick hair.

"Mmm…" he murmured, pulling her panties aside and pulling her a little closer to his face. "You taste better than the food, Chichi." His wide tongue stroked up her folds, finding her sensitive, swollen nub and starting to circle around it.

Chichi moaned, fingers tightening involuntarily in his hair. He took her legs and laid them over his shoulders. 

"Squeeze as hard as you want, Chichi. I don't have to breathe and you won't hurt me."

Goku's hot mouth worked against her, messy but expertly, somehow knowing exactly how to touch her. He brought a finger closer and slowly coated it in her juices, easing it inside of her.

Chichi let out a loud cry, laying backwards on the wide counter. Her back arched as she tried to get closer to him, and he obliged immediately. He pressed a second finger inside of her, quickly working them back and forth as her pleasure built and mounted. It had been too long.

She was almost there, just about to fall over the edge when he eased back. His fingers slowed, his tongue got less intense. Her pleasure faded, just a bit, and she looked down in confusion. 

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm just making it sweeter for you."

"Sweeter?" She asked, still trembling.

After a moment's pause he quickened his pace again, and she threw her head back. Her climax built again, stronger this time. She got closer, closer, she could feel every swipe of his skilled tongue. Then he stopped again.

She whined, and he kissed the juncture of her thighs. "That was the last time. Now it's going to feel so good." He returned his tongue, moving his fingers even faster than he had before. Her orgasm hit almost immediately, shockwaves of pleasure pushing up through her belly as a loud groan escaped her throat. Her head fell back against the counter, eyes closed as she wallowed in the release she'd been chasing for months now.

He kissed at her thighs, giving her a minute of silence to come down. He finally spoke. "Was that pleasurable for you?" he asked.

She sat up weakly, wiping sweat from her brow. "That was… amazing."

He smiled, standing to meet her at eye level. "Good. I will remember how you like to be touched for next time."

Something nudged against her leg and she looked down automatically, jumping when she realized it was a large tent in his pants. He looked down, nearly as surprised as she was, then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, whoops! It looks like touching you made me hard. If you want more right now we can keep going, or we can take a break. The SAIyan programming also suggests I give you a tour of the island." He pointed at his temple. "I have the whole place on a map in my head."

She was still staring at his clearly visible erection. "Would you like me to… help?"

"You can do anything you want with my body, Chichi, but I don't have needs. Unless you want me to have them," he said, pointing at the remote. 

She picked the remote up again, touching the small screen. It came to life, the screen lighting up with only the word  _ 'Arousal' _ , and a small number nine next to it. She pressed the right arrow and the word changed to  _ 'Happiness: 8'.  _ She hit it again.  _ 'Flirtiness: 5.' 'Obedience:9'. 'Sensitivity: 2'. 'Desire: 1'. _

She pressed the arrow pointing up, and the number next to desire grew.  _ '5, 6, 7'.  _ A small whine came from his throat, and she looked up at him. Goku was biting his lip, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"If you don't want to touch me, can I have permission to touch myself?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "I really want it now."

"Oh! Sorry," she blushed, looking at the remote. "I was just playing with the settings." She reached a hand out and grasped him through his loose pants, and he let out a small gasp. 

She stroked him, a little shocked by the size of what she was touching. Maybe her customized choice was made a little too hastily. There was no way that thing was fitting anywhere inside of her. She glanced down at the remote and clicked back to sensitivity, then slowly started to raise that as well.

Goku's soft gasps immediately turned to loud moans, head rolling back as he leaned into her hand. She raised it up to 9 and now he was gripping the countertop, calling her name. She wasn't even touching his bare skin.

"I need… permission to cum," he moaned out, dropping his head between his arms on the countertop.

"You can cum," she said immediately.

He shouted against the marble surface, pulsing in her grip as the front of his pants quickly grew wet. She touched the liquid, looking at him warily. "Is this really…?"

"It's semen," he nodded dizzily, taking deep breaths as he came down from his peak, "but there's no sperm in it."

She lowered the sensitivity, and saw the arousal had lowered on its own. Goku stood shakily, his polite, but genuine, smile back on his face. "Thank you, Chichi. Not everyone gives us the ability to feel pleasure, and if they do they don't always ensure we get it. You must be a very kind woman."

She frowned. "What, they don't want you to enjoy sex? What's wrong with people?"

He laughed. "Some just want to make sure we focus on their pleasure. They paid a lot of money to come here, after all."

"Well, I think that's cruel," she muttered.

He shrugged. "You might be right. Would you like to take a walk around the island with me now? If you'd like me to leave you alone until you want me again I can just wait outside."

She caught his arm. "No, don't go. Can… can we just pretend this room belongs to both of us while I'm here? I'd feel weird giving you permission to do everything. I'd love to see the island."

"That's a great idea," he said warmly. "Would you mind if I change clothing before we leave? I can also go naked if you prefer, nudity is allowed everywhere."

"Sure, go ahead," she said, waving her hand toward the bedroom.

Goku headed off to change and Chichi looked down at the remote in her hand. He was so lifelike that it was easy to believe he was just a human, pretending to follow orders. She might believe it if she hadn't chosen his voice and personality herself, and if his involuntary response to her touch hadn't been so intense. And he really seemed to like her.

_'Had'_ _to like her_, she reminded herself. _Don't forget that his intelligence is artificial. It's like having sex with the front cover of a romance novel. He's just an idea and a body._

Goku stepped out of their room in a cotton orange shirt and shorts. His clothing all looked so thin, tearable even, and she suspected that was by design. He spread his arms out and turned around for her goofily. "You didn't mention what you wanted me to wear, so I picked this. Do you like it?"

"Orange is a good color on you," she said, making sure her clothes were adjusted properly.

\----------------------

Chichi's thin slippers had a bit of trouble catching purchase on the hot sand of the trails, but there was a thin cobbled sidewalk she was able to walk along. Goku held her hand as they strolled through the well-kept foliage, and her eyes kept darting down to where his skin met hers. This part was easier than she had been expecting. Shouldn't it be awkward to act like you're in a relationship with someone you just met? But Goku's smile and laugh was comforting in a way she couldn't describe. He talked as though they already knew each other well, like maybe if she closed her eyes and pretended for a minute she could believe a man like this would come on a romantic retreat with her for real.

"Down that trail, there's a place with wonderful pork kebabs. Maybe we could go there for dinner if you want to? I love kebabs."

"Can I ask you a question, Goku?"

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Of course you can."

"You say you like food and have favorite things, and that you remember other clients before me. I thought SAIyans were custom made. How do you have all these memories?"

"Blank slates are boring to talk to," he explained. "The most basic components of my mind stay the same so I can learn and like things. If someone asks me to change them I can, but this way you're not stuck talking to a brick wall. When you leave, I'll return to my basic state and wait to be called forward again."

"That makes sense," she nodded, unsure what to say.

They weren't strictly alone; every few minutes they'd pass another couple walking together on the path. The similar designs of SAIyan hair and muscular frames were starting to make sense to her. It was immediately apparent who was a paying client and who was the robotic companion, which probably came in handy. They'd just made their way down to a beach with about twenty people milling about the long shore when she heard someone excitedly calling her name.

"Chichi!"

Chichi turned to see Bulma waving to her from a marble hot tub set in a deck raised off of the sand. A tiki bar was not far away, and she thought she spotted a human bartender pouring drinks. She waved back at her friend, smiling as she made her way to her across the sand.

"Hi, Bulma. I was hoping we'd run into each other while I was here."

"Me too," Bulma said, leaning over the side of the hot tub with a drink in her hand. "But to be honest, I didn't think I'd see you for a few days at least. Shit, my first time here Vegeta and I didn't come up for air until the last day." She winked wolfishly at Goku. "And you must be Chichi's companion."

He waved. "Hi! I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you."

A man sat next to Bulma in the hot tub holding a drink of his own. He regarded Goku with a scoff, absently curling an arm around Bulma's middle. She touched his chest, nodding at her friend. "Vegeta, this is Chichi. Chichi," she made a wide sweeping gesture in her companion's direction, "this is the reason I've taken more vacation days this year than every other year of my life put together. Vegeta."

Goku pointed at him. "Oh, wow! You're an extremely customized Prince Unit, aren't you?"

"Yes. And you're an  _ under  _ customized Kakarot Unit. We've seen seven that look just like you today alone."

Bulma smacked his chest. "Play nice, Vegeta."

"No. I thought we came out here for the beach, not to socialize."

"Plans change."

Vegeta huffed, shooting an annoyed look at Goku. "Poor damn excuse for a SAIyan if you can't keep your client entertained alone for the first day."

"Come in for a bit!" Bulma waved them forward. "The tub is huge and the jets are  _ great _ ."

"Oh, uh…" Chichi said thoughtfully, looking at Goku. "I have a bikini on underneath this. Do you have swim trunks, Goku?"

"He doesn't need them," Bulma reminded her with a casual shrug. "Naked is fine."

"Exactly when did I sign up to take a bath with a poorly programmed basic template?" Vegeta grumbled.

"I don't mind," Goku said immediately, stripping off his clothes in the sand to leave himself completely naked. He cast them to the side taking a step onto the deck to help Chichi up over the side. Chichi's eyes went wide as she dropped her gaze away from him.

Bulma choked on her drink a little, and Vegeta's mouth fell open. "Holy  _ shit _ , Chichi," Bulma laughed. "What fucking size did you put on that thing?"

Chichi blushed, ducking her head down as she slid her outer clothing off. "I… just the normal one. I didn't mess with it."

Bulma guffawed loudly. "Like hell you didn't, Chi. I mean damn, don't be shy, a preference is a preference, just don't call in sick to work next week because you can't walk."

"This is bullshit!" Vegeta snapped. "Woman, make mine bigger than his!"

Bulma snorted. "Not a chance in hell. Yours is perfect."

"You can change it back later."

"Vegeta, I need another drink."

Vegeta stopped arguing immediately, stepping out of the hot tub and taking her empty glass with a grunt.

"Chichi, do you want a drink?" Goku asked as she stepped into the water.

"Sure," she nodded. "Something fruity?"

"I'll surprise you," he promised, leaning over the side of the tub to kiss her cheek in parting. He followed after Vegeta, leaving the two women alone in the hot tub.

Bulma grinned at her. "Well? What do you think?"

"Holy  _ shit _ , Bulma."

She laughed. "Right? It's like a fantasy. Everytime I go home I have to convince myself it all really happened."

Chichi looked at the SAIyans heading towards the bar for them. "Yours seems to act…  _ differently _ than Goku."

Bulma laughed, winking. "Of taste there can be no dispute."

"Oh. You mean he's programmed to act like that?"

"All the real guys I've gone on dates with are either pompous shitheads or too meek to interest me. Vegeta is the perfect balance. He puts up the perfect amount of fight but still wants romance. And the sex… there's a reason I keep coming back."

Chichi laid her head back, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze. "This is wonderful, but I'm not sure I'll be able to come back. It's very expensive."

"You will," Bulma shrugged casually. "I said the same thing my first time. If you rebook within six months you get a discounted rate. Hey, if you guys aren't busy you should come to The Sugar Palm tonight. They're open every night for dancing and drinks. Vegeta and I are going; we try to fit at least one social night in when I visit. There's a lot of powerful people who vacation on this island, I've landed more than a few accounts just networking."

Chichi's eyes lit up a little. Even in her last relationship they hadn't danced in years. Her kneejerk reaction was to think that Goku wouldn't be interested, but then she remembered he  _ absolutely _ would be. She wouldn't have any of the normal first date worries, like trying to flirt or wondering if she was too clingy or if he wanted to go home early. He'd just want to be there with her regardless.

"I'd love to," Chichi said excitedly.

Bulma cast a look over towards the bar. "Great, but I want to be sure you're going to be okay with seeing things like that."

Chichi followed her line of sight and her jaw dropped open. Not far from them on a patio next to the bar, a young woman was bent over a glass table with her skirt hitched up. Her SAIyan Companion was behind her, thrusting into her deftly while she held the edge of the table for dear life. Another couple sat a few tables away casually sipping their drinks, not even paying attention to the public sex on full display.

Chichi looked away, covering her mouth. She'd been listening when Eighteen warned her that this sort of thing happened on the island, but she'd assumed it was rare. Bulma watched her reaction carefully, then waved to the woman being serviced on the table.

"Hi, Videl! Hi Gohan!"

The woman opened her eyes, smiling weakly and managing to shoot Bulma a wave. Her SAIyan didn't stop or slow his pace, but he nodded once to Bulma.

"You  _ know _ them?" Chichi asked.

"Videl's a regular," Bulma nodded. "You know, I almost went with the Gohan template too? He's a babe. He just looked a little young for my taste. Didn't think I could enjoy myself if I felt like I needed to babysit him. Vegeta looks a lot closer to my age."

"Why would they just… in  _ public _ ?" Chichi asked quietly.

"It's just normal here, Chichi. If you come to The Sugar Palm tonight you're going to see a lot more than that, and I just wanted to be sure you're prepared for it."

Chichi took a deep breath. "I suppose this is what I signed up for. I'm not sure  _ I _ could ever do something like that."

"Don't knock it until you try it," Bulma winked. "I was kind of squeamish at first to."

"You've done that sort of thing?"

Bulma smiled at her naivete. "Chichi, why do you think Vegeta and I were in a hot tub? If you two hadn't showed up we'd be at it already."

Vegeta and Goku were stepping up onto the deck, each holding two tall drinks. Goku slipped into the tub right next to Chichi, handing her a drink and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She felt less embarrassed instantly; this was a strange island, but at least she didn't feel alone. Just because they'd be  _ around _ that sort of thing didn't mean they had to partake right?

"Would you like to go dancing tonight, Goku?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds like fun!"

Chichi gathered her courage, fixing Bulma with a brave smile. "Okay. We'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads-up, this chapter got a little more debaucherous than intended. Next chapter we'll focus more on sweet stuff and plot but... Yeah. Smut galore here, lol.
> 
> Thanks all, a reminder that I read all comments and love them ALL, I'm sorry if I don't respond to everything my inbox is a mess. 😍
> 
> EBK

"Nothing happened, really. That was the problem."

The sun had set only minutes before, but night fell on the island as if it was cued. Torches along the paths sprung to life as human employees prepared the island for grand nightlife. It was still warm outside as Chichi sat with Goku outside of a mostly empty restaurant on a patio, chewing absently on her third pork kebab. She'd been hungry after they left the hottub, and decided to get something substantial in her stomach in case she wanted to drink tonight.

"What do you mean?" He asked through a mouthful of grilled veggies.

"We got along great. He was a sweetheart. We never had a big fight or anything. There was no drama that came between us. But… that's because there was no passion. We spent four years together, we lived in the same apartment for half of them, but I'm not sure we ever loved each other. It was like having a friend with benefits, but  _ all the time _ . We were perfect on paper, but we just had no connection. I think neither of us wanted to be alone."

"I'd much rather be with you than be alone," Goku nodded. "If you have two people at the table the staff doesn't frown at you when you take two plates at a time from the buffet."

She laughed. "On my birthday one year he proposed to me. Poor guy, he'd put a lot of work into making it special. We went to the restaurant we'd had our first date in, and he got them to put the ring in my champagne. Then when I found it, I just started crying. Like, clearly  _ not _ happy crying. We started talking and he admitted that he didn't really know if he wanted to get married either. He just thought that was 'next'. We sat there for a long time and had probably the only real conversation we'd ever had. We realized we didn't love each other, and avoiding change wasn't a good enough reason to stay together. Poor Krillin. He didn't deserve that."

"Did you stay friends?"

"We agreed to, but after he moved out we just sort of lost touch after a few weeks. I guess there wasn't even enough passion there to maintain a friendship."

"Who came after Krillin?"

"Nobody," she said, slumping a little. "I've gone on a few first dates, but they were all busts. Guess it's the spinster life for me. Hell, I already have one cat."

Goku laughed. "You're only twenty-eight, Chichi. You just haven't met the right guy yet."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He took her hand under the table, and her heart skipped a beat.

"You will. They'll be lucky to find you."

She snorted. "No offense, Goku, but you don't know me. We only just met today."

"We're good at listening," Goku smirked, pointing at the side of his head. "I know more than you think."

She pulled one of the dishes of ice cream he'd brought to the table for her and started on it, and he did the same. "Oh? What do you know?"

He put a hand to his chin. "Let's see. You're kind. You feel bad when you hurt other people's feelings, even if they say they're okay with it. You're a little shy, but not because you're judging people. I think maybe you just haven't experienced everything yet, and your curious to find out what you've been missing. You've just held yourself to this high standard for so long and you're a little scared what will happen if you let it go. How am I doing?"

She blinked at him. "Um…"

His smile faded. "Sorry, I'll stop if you want. Some people don't like being told stuff like that. I forget."

"No, it's… fine," she managed.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I also noticed you're really pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to say that?"

"No. I don't  _ have _ to say anything unless you tell me to. You know something else?"

"What?"

He leaned forward so he could whisper. "Every time my skin touches yours, you heart rate goes up. I think you're imagining what we're going to do tonight when we get back to our room."

Chichi fought the heat rising in her cheeks, turning away from him. "Maybe." She caught sight of a familiar face walking by the restaurant, and realized it was the young man who'd flown in on the helicopter with her.

"Hello, Trunks," she called, waving at him briefly.

The young man paused and turned to see her. His companion stood beside him, a young SAIyan man that she thought may have been a customized Kakarot Unit, made to look a little younger and altered slightly. Trunks nodded politely, ready to keep going down the trail, but his SAIyan caught sight of their ice cream. His eyes went wide and he casually hopped over the railing, running to their table.

"They have ice cream here?" He asked excitedly, leaning close to Goku's dish. "Trunks, can we stop for some.  _ Please _ ?" He begged.

Trunks walked around through the gate to come stand next to him. "Sure, Goten. I'm sorry, Ma'am, he's a little impulsive."

"I'll get us some," Goten said, squeezing Trunks' arm in parting as he jogged into the restaurant.

"We flew in together, right?" Trunks asked. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Chichi," she said, shaking his hand. "This is Goku. How do you like the island?"

Trunks smiled nervously, his cheeks going red.

Goten was back quickly, holding two ice cream cones and handing one to Trunks. "Do you like sweets, Trunks?"

Trunks just nodded.

Goten laughed, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "He's so quiet. He gets loud in bed, though. He moans  _ really _ good when--"

"Goten,  _ don't _ ," Trunks cringed.

Goten frowned apologetically. "Oh, sorry Trunks. You can change my personality if you want."

"No, I like it, just please don't… in front of other people…"

"Anything you want, Trunks," he promised, kissing his red face. "See you later," he waved at them, pulling Trunks down the trail by his hand.

Chichi watched them go, looking a little confused. "That's a little odd."

"What is?" Goku asked.

"Trunks seems so proper and shy. Why would he make a SAIyan that would embarrass him so much?"

Goku smirked. "Did you try to make me act like you?"

"Well… no, I guess not."

Goku slurped up the last of his ice cream. "People want what they don't have. That's where the passion comes from." He winked.

\----------------------

The night was quiet as they drew close to The Sugar Palm. Although she was not sure how many people were on the island at the time, she was willing to bet the majority of them and their companions were inside or around the torchlit club. This wasn't exactly what she had been expecting; she hadn't seen a place this crowded since she arrived. Chichi had never been one for nightlife, and she felt herself stroll a little closer to Goku.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we'll only stick around if you want to. If you want to leave just let me know."

She nodded meekly, trying to feel like a woman far more experienced than she was.

The lights were dim inside, the music sultry and rhythmic and a bit disorienting. She could see dozens of people on the dancefloor, most just having fun, but a few dancing more intimately than most public places would accept. They made their way to the bar and had just ordered two cocktails when Chichi felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Chichi right?" The woman called over the loud music.

Chichi nodded at the woman she recognized as Videl.

"Bulma sent me over to get you. And shots. Hell let's just get a whole bottle."

Videl led them to a sectioned off booth nearly in the corner of the club. Bulma and Vegeta sat there, and to her surprise she saw Trunks and Goten sitting on the opposite side of the table. Videl's SAIyan Gohan opened his arms as she slid into his lap on a thick armchair. A blonde woman and a SAIyan she didn't know were in a chair next to them. Goku flopped down in the only spot left and held his hands out to her so she could sit in his lap.

Bulma said hello to her while she poured the liquor into shot glasses already on the table. "Chichi, I was just telling Trunks about you when I heard you'd already met. He has been thinking about switching accountants and I was singing your praises. She's the best employee I have, and I'm not bullshitting. I wouldn't invite just anyone here."

Trunks smiled at her a bit lopsidedly; Bulma was definitely getting him drunk for a reason, she was a shrewd businesswoman. "I didn't realize what you did for a living, Chichi. I'd love to give you my business."

"And another thing," Bulma said holding up her shot, "Chichi's not going to bat an eye when she sees huge sums of money paid to 'Frieza Corp' on your personal account. No pesky questions."

Chichi crossed her heart at Trunks. 'Frieza Corp' was what came up on her account after she purchased her four day trip to SAIyan Island. It was owned by a parent company and they wanted it to be at least somewhat discrete, but too much digging would reveal that the only thing Frieza Corp sold that cost that much was vacations here.

Trunks laughed, loosened up by the alcohol as Bulma insisted everyone take the shots. "I don't know if that'll be necessary, this was supposed to be a one time trip."

Goten tugged on Trunks' collar and he turned to him. "What, Trunks, you don't want to come see me again?" He almost pouted.

"I didn't say that." Trunks smiled goofily and pulled Goten in for a sloppy kiss, and Chichi raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the same shy young man she'd seen barely an hour before. Her head felt a bit light, and she looked at the shot glass suspiciously. It had burned more than normal going down.

"I feel tipsier than I should," she called to them.

Bulma nodded. "The liquor here is really strong, and some of it has aphrodisiacs. They're all marked, though, you're not going to be roofied accidentally or something."

"They're good," the blonde she didn't recognize said, holding up a tall pink glass.

"Oh. This is Launch and Raditz," Bulma said, waving a hand at them. "Launch comes all the time, but she changes templates a lot."

Raditz nodded, squeezing her thigh. "I'm her favorite, though."

"Damn straight. Now drink up, we're gonna start the show soon."

"Show?" Chichi asked.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Bulma assured her.

It was hard to hear each other over the loud music, but they managed to hold a decent conversation. Chichi had a few more drinks, reminding herself that she didn't have to drive at all for once and that Goku could help her get back to the room if she got too drunk.

"A professional fighter?" Chichi asked, unsure she'd heard her right.

"Yeah," Videl nodded. "Me and Dad both. I spend a lot of time training, so I don't really have time to date. When I can get away for a few days, I always come here. I invited Bulma like a year ago. We go to the same gym."

"And I am eternally grateful," Bulma said, offering Videl another shot. "Vegeta, I wanna dance."

He rolled his eyes, stretching as he helped her out of the booth. "Fine, Woman."

Chichi grinned. "Goku--"

"Way ahead of you, Chi," he assured her, grabbing the last of his glass to down it as he helped her to her feet and led her out onto the dance floor. 

She giggled as he pulled her through the crowd, finding them an open spot. There was a lighthearted song playing at the moment, and he started dancing exuberantly. She laughed again at his antics, glad she was uninhibited enough to try to copy him.

Goku caught her hand and started turning her around dramatically and making her a bit dizzy. She caught herself on his shirt, slapping playfully at his chest while he teased her.

"You're a little wobbly. You should drink water or you're going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Who cares?" She snorted. "It's not like I have to go to work tomorrow.  _ Gods _ that feels good to say."

"I'll say I told you so tomorrow," he winked, putting one hand on her waist to guide her through the rest of the song.

The music changed, and suddenly it wasn't so lighthearted. Heavily synthesized house music began, and she heard someone over the loudspeaker announce they had officially entered 'late night' at The Sugar Palm, but she wasn't sure what that meant.

He stopped dancing, pointing at the bar. "You want another drink?"

"I'll just take a shot," she nodded. "I'll meet you back at the table."

Goku made his way away from her as she pushed through the crowd back to her friends. The area looked busier than she had left it, but it wasn't until she got much closer that she could see why.

The couple's she'd left were all kissing, except for Raditz and Launch. A human woman she didn't recognize was in Raditz's lap, completely naked and riding him in full view of everyone. Raditz had a lazy smirk on his face, eyes closed and head leaned back casually. Launch stood behind their chair, holding Raditz's shoulders and watching the woman with a satisfied smirk.

Chichi froze, unsure how to take this all in. Launch caught sight of her and smiled wickedly, patting Raditz's shoulder like she was showing off a new car. "Hey, Girl. I like to share my SAIyans. You can have a ride too when she's done if you want. He can go for hours, and there's plenty to go around. Your Kakarot Unit won't be jealous."

Chichi took a step back, more shocked than disgusted. Launch rolled her eyes. "Honey, if you're that uptight this isn't the island for you. Raditz, harder."

The SAIyan nodded, taking hold of the woman's hips and starting to thrust up to meet her hips.

"I'm not…" Chichi started, unsure how to finish her sentence. Not uptight? That was a bit of a lie. She was constantly high strung. Just deciding to come here was the craziest choice she'd ever made. 

Goku's words echoed in her ears.  _ You're a little shy, but not because you're judging people. I think maybe you just haven't experienced everything yet, and your curious to find out what you've been missing. _

Chichi gathered her courage and took a step forward. "No thanks, I haven't had sex with Goku yet, and I want him to be first."

Launch gave her an intrigued smirk. "We're here all the time, Babe. Well, I am, not sure what template I'll pick next time, but I share them all. I like calling the shots."

"I'll… consider it," she said, unsure if she meant it but determined to try something new. Anything new.  _ Just stop being such a prude and live for a while, _ she snapped at herself. She pushed her way across the dancefloor, noticing that the 'dancing' had turned more into grinding. She found Goku just as he was grabbing her shots from the bartender.

Chichi took her shot from him, throwing it back immediately for courage. She closed her eyes and shivered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "They're going down smoother." She took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance again, Goku?"

He took her hand and pulled her out onto the dancefloor, reaching out to set a hand on her waist. She shook her head, just taking a step forward and pressing herself up against him. He complied, wrapping his arm around her to hold her closer as they started to move to the music.

It was louder than before, and there were more people on the floor. Bodies writhed around them, human and SAIyan alike, it made no difference when all they felt was body heat. The lights flashed, and the several drinks she'd had started to hit her. Colors swirled and the air was thick, and the only thing she could tell was real was the feeling of his hard body against hers.

Their dancing shifted, and she knew they weren't the only ones. The synthetic noise above them hardly counted as music, it was just a cover, a reason to grind against another person that wanted them. A robot. A person. Person was close enough. What was the difference? Did the difference matter?

She turned in his arms, sliding against his growing erection. His warm lips kissed her neck, and she angled her head away to give him more access. Her mind flitted to the remote she'd left in her bag by the booth, but she didn't need it. He'd said as much; the remote was just a crutch for people too embarrassed to say what they wanted. She turned her head to face him so he could hear her over the pounding beat.

"Want me."

She heard him growl softly. "I already do, Chichi."

"More."

He shuddered, his hands inching up under the hem of her shirt experimentally. She took his hands and slid them higher herself, giving him the permission he was seeking. He pushed her bikini top up and out of the way, taking her breasts in his hands. No one could see her skin, but they could see his hands roaming over her body under the fabric. There were a few glances their way, and she felt a jolt of adrenaline running through her veins. It heightened her senses, and the world popped around her. 

She felt the slickness of his mouth on her neck, the slight pain as his teeth brushed against her. His hard cock strained against her ass, thick and ready and just for her. She smelled sweat in the air and could nearly taste the heavy haze of cologne on the dancefloor. She shut her eyes, dizzy from the lights and movement and overloaded with sensation. He rolled her nipples in his warm fingers, pebbling them as a shuddering moan escaped her mouth.

Chichi grabbed his hand, pulling him suddenly through the crowd, out the back door and behind the club. The air of the island, cool compared to the orgiastic heat inside shocked her, but not enough to slow her. They weren't strictly alone here; there were a few other couples tangled together on the ground, not paying attention to the newcomers. She didn't  _ care,  _ gods help her, they could see if they wanted. The suite was too far away and she wasn't waiting.

She threw her arms around Goku's neck and he kissed her back earnestly. He pushed her shirt up and out of the way, kissing down her breasts and moaning against her skin. She laid down against the soft grass and he followed her eagerly, pausing to pull her panties down her legs before he pushed two fingers inside of her.

She was wet, hot, tender as if he'd been teasing her for hours and she was done waiting. She tugged on his waistband and he pulled it down, releasing his erection. She pulled him down to kiss her and he guided his tip against her slick opening. 

"Faster," she begged. "Put it in."

"Easy," he whispered, slowly sliding the head into her. "I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded, eyes closed as he filled her inch by inch. He eased out, then back in, starting a steady pace. She covered her mouth, but he moved her hand away and held it over her head.

"No. Scream for me."

She groaned, locking her legs around his thighs as he increased his pace, slamming into her faster and faster. She watched his eyes roll back, feeling her, and she touched the side of his face.

"Goku, be more sensitive but don't cum."

Goku screamed her name throatily, face contorting as he lost himself in pleasure. "Chichi, it's so  _ good _ ," he almost whined.

His moans drowned out the rest of the world, and all she knew was the ground beneath her and his cock pounding deep inside of her. She looked at the inky blackness of the night above her, slightly hazy as the smoke from hundreds of torches raised above the island. Her pleasure built, and she couldn't stop the trembling of her legs around him. Sound fell away, and the slow build exploded into an unstoppable avalanche.

"Goku, cum in me!" she almost screamed.

He called her name again, falling over the edge with her in an instant. Aftershocks hit her again and again, and she felt him still and kiss her temple. She had trouble keeping her eyes open, and briefly regretted not waiting until she was already in bed.

He seemed to read her mind. He disentangled himself from her arms and fixed his clothing, then he effortlessly lifted her from the ground. Her head laid against his shoulder, and she heard him whisper to her.

"Just rest, Chi. I'll get us back to our bedroom."

Chichi drifted in and out as he carried her across the island. She couldn't remember how far the walk was, but she slept through most of it. She was awake when he gently laid her down on her soft mattress. He crawled into bed next to her and she moved to lay in his arms. Later, she would wonder if he actually needed sleep, but in the moment she forgot. She forgot what he was, and where they were. A deeper sleep swallowed her, and the silence of their hidden villa remained undisturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a bit to update because I had my wisdom teeth removed (ouch) and felt the opposite of romantic. I'm back! We've got some Gochi in here and a little Vegebul too. ;)

Chichi wasn't sure what time she woke up, but bright sunlight filtered into the room. They had not put clocks in here; she assumed it was to try to help her avoid counting her hours away while she was supposed to relax. Goku wasn't next to her, and she'd only just wondered why when she saw the note on her nightstand, propped up against a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

_ Thought you might need this for that hangover. Call for me, I'm just making breakfast. _

_ -G _

Her head did hurt a bit, but it wasn't awful. That wasn't the  _ only _ part of her that was sore. She popped two of the pills and drank the whole glass, calling his name. Goku opened the doors to the bedroom; he was obviously recently showered, dressed in a white bathrobe that didn't quite make it to his calves.

"Morning, Chi," he smiled. "Breakfast will be just a couple more minutes. Why don't you take a nice hot shower? Or I could join you if you want," he winked.

She stretched her sore muscles. "Maybe we can shower together tomorrow when I don't feel like I got hit by a truck?"

He chuckled. "Sure. I'll change the sheets while you're in there."

Change the sheets? Chichi glanced down at the bed and her eyes went wide. There was dirt and grass stains on the white linens. Even though he'd had the foresight to slide her clothes off the night before, she'd still made an absolute mess. She touched her hair, afraid to see what she looked like in a mirror.

"Oh. Uh… yeah, I'll take a shower."

"Will you be up for a walk after that? I have a surprise for you."

"Breakfast isn't the surprise?"

He just winked. "I went back to the The Sugar Palm and picked up your bag, by the way. I put it in your nightstand drawer.

She thanked him and headed into the master bathroom. The Sugar Palm. Images of the night before came floating back to her in pieces. Drinking, laughing, dancing, the feel of Goku on top of her…

The shower head sent water down like rain as she worked the mess from her skin. She searched her mind for the regret she'd always expected to feel the morning after a wild night, but either it wasn't here yet or it wasn't coming. It didn't stop her from a little embarrassment as she wondered who might have seen them on the ground the night before. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look Bulma in the eyes again. Even so, who cared? It’s like the rules that existed in the real world fell away on this Island. No one to judge, no one to care what fantasies were being played out around them. She could see how someone could get addicted to the atmosphere here. And she didn’t mind.

\---------------------

Goku took her hand to help her up over the side of the path, and she was grateful he'd told her to wear flats. She'd thought when he told he was making 'breakfast' that she'd step out to find it laid out on the table, but that wasn't the case. Instead he had two metal food boxes neatly packed for them, still hot to the touch as he'd just pulled the food from the pan. He carried the boxes in an insulated square pouch she assumed was specially made for this purpose. The island was very warm already as they walked down the trails, though it was barely ten. He assured her that where they were going she'd get a nice breeze.

They strolled up a slight incline, and she quickly looked over her shoulders to make sure they were alone. "Hey, about last night. Thank you for… going along with me. I got a little drunk. Were you drunk?"

"I can't get drunk," he assured her.

"Really? Last night, you were all acting sort of loopy."

Goku shifted a little. "Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to tell you these kinds of things. It's not forbidden or anything, we're just programmed to keep things as realistic as possible."

"Oh! Sorry, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

"I won't be," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "It's just a little looked down on. If it was forbidden I wouldn't have the option to share the information at all. Some people just can't really enjoy something unless they take it apart and look at all the components, and I  _ think _ you might be one of them," he teased.

She nodded. "Sounds like me."

"SAIyans can't get drunk, but we know how to act like we are. It would be uncomfortable for the humans if they were all tipsy and laughing and we were just sober. We count the drinks our client takes, we match them, and we follow their lead about how intoxicated we're supposed to be."

"Huh," Chichi hummed. "What about sleeping? Did you sleep last night?"

He smiled at her.

"What?"

"I've never had a client ask me these questions before. I told you that you were kind."

She looked away.

"No, we don't sleep the way you do. I laid in bed and held you until I was sure you weren't going to wake up, and then I got up to clean and go get your bag."

"But you do sleep?"

"Not when our clients are here. Think less 'tired human' and more 'inactive computer'. When we're inactive, time doesn't pass. We just shut down until we're needed again."

"And you're… okay with that? Happy, I mean?"

"Sure," he nodded. "This is what we were made for."

"Have any SAIyans ever not been happy here?"

He blinked, suddenly. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"Have there ever been any SAIyans who didn't want to be here?"

He blinked again. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"Uh… I asked if you can really taste things."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "That wasn't a lie or anything, I love food. I just don't  _ need _ it. We don't have much farther to go now, head up through those trees."

Chichi passed by some palm trees and walked around a large rock. She stopped, eyes wide as her jaw fell open. In front of her was a short clearing of green grass, stopping abruptly in a sudden cliff face. From this cliff she could see miles of beach spread out below them. People were only spots on the ground from here, and she looked back to where they'd hiked up.   


"How are we so high up?" She asked incredulously.

"That's one of the reasons people love this place," Goku said. He pulled the food boxes from the bag and then unfolded a blanket from the bottom of it, spreading it out. "It's a very gradual walk, you hardly notice you're climbing."

Chichi stood at the edge of the cliff, spreading her arms and feeling the cool breeze run over her skin. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "I thought you might. I have french toast, eggs, sausages, and bacon. Do you like syrup? I brought syrup."

She turned to watch him preparing their meal, raising an eyebrow. "I have another question."

"Anything," he nodded.

She came to sit next to him on the blanket, thanking him as she took her food box. "Does everyone get this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said programming  _ suggests _ you do things, like have sex right away or take me on a tour. Are you supposed to 'surprise me' the next morning with a beautiful cliffside breakfast?"

Goku looked almost sad, and she regretted her words instantly. "Not exactly, Chichi. We listen to what people like, and we decide what kinds of things they might like to do, but when and where is our choice. If you had a different personality, I might've given you a beautiful dress and suggested we go for brunch at a busy restaurant to show it off, for example. That didn't seem like something you'd like. I knew this spot would be empty for us because we can sort of 'reserve' places to be empty for a while. Some people just come up here for the scenery and to have sex, but since we had so much fun eating together yesterday--"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "You're being wonderful to me, more romantic than anybody I've ever spent time with, and I'm being all suspicious and whiny. It's not like you're lying about being human, and I'm just picking everything apart. Forgive me.  _ Thank you _ for breakfast, this place is gorgeous."

He scooted a little closer to her, letting his knee brush against hers as he opened his box and licked his lips. “Can I have you for dessert?”

She giggled. “I'm hoping to get some massages today. Maybe head out into the ocean?”

He hummed. “I have a better idea.”

\--------------------------

When Bulma had visited Saiyan Island for the first time, she’d been given a villa similar to Chichi’s. Vegeta was the first and only SAIyan she created, and he had started learning immediately. He got to know what she liked, and after a few visits he suggested they move to suite more aligned to her tastes. This had been a shock to her; as far as she knew the villa was the most gorgeous place she’d ever seen. When she saw his proposed location she’d been in awe.   


Set among the branches of a large tree, enforced with sturdy wooden pillars, stood a small house. It was airy, open in many spots with citronella burning nearby to drive away the insects. Only a few rooms were completely enclosed for bad weather and privacy, and they didn’t use them often. She had no idea she would like such a place, but he’d been right. It cost extra to reserve the well-loved home, but she was willing to pay for it.

They laid together that morning, not asleep but unwilling to move from the warm sun that fell on them through a thin wall made of canvas. She had her head against his chest, eyes closed and hair spread over his skin. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, but content to hold her. It was nearly eleven before he spoke.

“Do you know what today is?”

She rumbled softly, stretching her neck. “Hmm? Saturday?”

He rolled his eyes. “No shit, Woman. Do you know what significance it holds?”

“No.”

He sat up, pulling back the canvas to let sunlight stream over them through the netting around the room. “Forget it.”

“Vegeta, tell me,” she ordered softly.

He snorted. He had to obey when she gave an order like that, it was in his programming. At least he could be grumpy about it. “It marks exactly one year since your first day on the island.”

Her eyes went wide. “Really? A whole year? It doesn’t feel like it.”

“It felt like a year to me.”

She tossed a pillow at him. “What, am I that hard to deal with?”

“That’s not what I meant. You were not here for the full year. I was.”

“Oh, hey,” she smiled, “that means it’s your birthday!”

“It most definitely is  _ not _ . I existed before you came, just not in this form.”

“Yeah,  _ this _ form. I made _ Vegeta _ one year ago, so it’s his birthday, meaning it’s  _ your _ birthday. So there. How do you want to celebrate it?”

“I don’t want to celebrate a birthday.”

“Fine. Party pooper,” she huffed.

“I don’t want to celebrate it  _ as _ a birthday.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have been… for one year.”

She smiled slowly. “Aw, Vegeta. Are you saying it’s our anniversary?”

“Well if it’s a damn joke then just forget it--”

“No! Hey, don’t be like that. I guess I just never thought of this as… you know, we’re not  _ really _ a couple. Not all the time.”

He gritted his teeth. She was right, and he knew it, but he didn’t want to think about it. Vegeta knew very well that Bulma owed him no loyalty. He’d never insinuated that she did. He didn’t ask what she did between her visits to the island, at least not when it came to her love life. She never brought it up, either. That could be because nothing was happening in that area of her life, or maybe she just didn’t want him to feel jealousy, not that she knew he could. And it left him with the same question each time that she left. What if she found someone? Someone  _ real _ ? She was a young, beautiful woman with a talent for business; it was a miracle no one had snatched her away from him long ago. The day would come, and she’d just stop coming. There would be no need for a simulation when she found real happiness.

“Right. But as long as you are here, we might as well take advantage of the day.”

“Definitely,” she beamed. “I still insist you pick the food today, as a birthday present.”

“Very well. And you must accept something as well.”

He got up from their wide mattress and crossed to their trunk, pulling something from the bottom and holding it up to her. It was a necklace; not gold or platinum or particularly flashy. It was only one dark chain, holding up a conch shell about the size of her jugular.   


Bulma crossed the room, reaching out to touch it gently. “This… I haven’t seen anything like this on the island before. There’s some costume jewelry in the gift shop but--”

“I didn’t get it in the gift shop,” he muttered. “Do you want the damn thing or not?”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. “Yes. I love it. Thank you.”

_ I love you _ . He didn’t say it. He never said it. What was the point? In a few days she would be gone again and-- no. He didn’t need to think about that right now. She didn’t know what it was like when she was gone, and he didn’t want to tell her. Maybe she would wear the shell off of the island, maybe she wouldn’t. She would at least wear it here. At least today. At least one more day.

She was his.

\--------------------

  
  


“Goku, don’t let go!” Chichi screamed, tightening her arms around his chest.

He laughed. “I won’t Chi. I promised.”

They stood together at the edge of a bridge, looking down over the top of a steep ravine. Chichi’s bravery wavered back and forth. One moment she’d take a brave step towards the edge, and the next she’d bury her face in his chest. “This is insane. I’m insane. Why did I  _ agree _ to this?”

“Because you want to push your boundaries, remember?” He laughed.

“Push them, not  _ shatter _ them. Along with all of my bones.”

“Its safe, Chichi. I swear.”

“Nothing about jumping off of a bridge is safe.”

He pointed to the bungees tied to their ankles. “These will stop us. Let’s say that they _ did  _ break--”

“Let’s  _ not _ .”

“Even if they did, I’d roll us midair so that you landed on top of me. I can’t die, and the worst you’d end up with would be a few broken bones.”

“That’s a few more broken bones than I have right now.”

He kissed her cheek. “If you don’t want to do this then we don’t have to. I just thought you might want to take a risk. I mean after last night…”

“Keep talking me into it.”

“Whole new life? Whole new Chichi? You told me you loved the adrenaline rush last night.”

“Okay, okay,” she sighed, shaking her hands. “Push me.”

“I don’t need to push you, you can do it.”

“ _ Push _ me.”

“I, uh, can’t.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Against my programming. I’d be potentially causing a human harm, and we’re not allowed to do that.”

“Aha! So you admit it’s dangerous!”

“You want me to go first?”

“No,” she sighed, easing up to the edge of the bridge. She rubbed her hands together, starting to feel the rush of adrenaline she’d experienced the night before. “We’re having sex after this.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he smiled.

_ What a way for you to go, _ she thought bitterly.  _ Talked off of a bridge by a robot. Imagine what your obituary will look like. _

Chichi stepped forward into nothingness. She screamed as the air rushed past her, and she could hear Goku jumping immediately after her. He caught her in the air and they tumbled down together, quickly approaching the shallow waters of the ravine before the bands around their ankles snapped them up, stopping their deadly plummet. Chichi kept screaming breathily, burying her face in his chest as he laughed jovially.

The attendant started to crank them back up onto the bridge while Goku kissed her face. “You did it, Chi!”

She said nothing, and for a minute he worried he had pushed her too far. His programming was clear; he was supposed to help her achieve any goals she had, and she clearly wanted to be more adventurous. Maybe he’d read her wrong?   


She clung to him until they were solidly back on the bridge, and didn’t take a breath until her feet hit the ground. He held her apologetically. “I’m sorry, I really thought you’d like--”

She cut him off, surging up and kissing him fiercely. He returned her kiss immediately, gasping softly when he felt her grasp him through his pants. The attendant unhooked their ankles and she thanked him briefly, pulling Goku quickly across the bridge and running down the path toward her villa.

“You liked it then?” he asked breathily.

“No, it was terrifying, but I like the rush,” she admitted. “That’s why I want to get you back to our bed  _ now _ .”

“You know, we don’t  _ have _ to make it all the way back there--”

“I paid a lot for that damn bed, I want to  _ use _ it,” she laughed. “Besides, I plan on taking my time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might seem like a ending, I promise it's not. 😜.
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, this story has had 'Beyond The Sea" stuck in my head for days. 🙄

Chichi fidgeted a bit, tugging at the skin tight shirt and shorts she found herself in. Goku slid an arm around her waist reassuringly as they waited for the instructor to finish talking. There were only a few couples around them, getting a quick safety lesson.

"Now most places spend time teaching you hand signals for distress," the instructor continued. "Most places don't have infallible bodyguards that can help you in a second's notice. We require  _ all _ clients to take a SAIyan companion with them on all dives, no matter how much experience they have. They don't have to breathe and can spend the whole time watching you for problems. If you want to surface and have trouble doing it on your own, just point up and your SAIyan will pull you up."

Chichi glanced over at Goku, still getting used to the idea that he didn't need a breathing apparatus like she did. He wore a wetsuit of his own, and due to certain… customizations that were her fault, it left little to the imagination. He caught her gaze and winked at her, making her turn red.

Eventually they were cleared to board the small boat that would take them out towards the normal diving spot. They crossed the light waters around the island, heading out to deeper areas as the instructor checked their masks. As soon as the boat stopped he told the SAIyans to enter the water first. The four SAIyans aboard complied immediately, holding out their arms to their clients and calling them to join them in the water.

Chichi fell backwards from the boat as she'd been told to, and she soon felt Goku's hands on her. She opened her eyes carefully, taking in the sight of the water surrounding her. Goku checked her lines to be sure she could breathe well, then gave her a thumbs up. He pointed to the right and she nodded, starting to swim her way through the water.

It was beautiful. The sunlight streamed down through the clear waters of the bay, illuminating the bright sand on the bottom. Her hands were bare, and she reached out to touch the seafloor, amazed at the smoothness of the surface as her fingers breached the ground.

Goku touched her arm gently, then pointed further to the right. She followed his finger and gasped, catching sight of a school of dozens of colorful fish. Goku held up his hand to tell her to stay put for a second, and then swam his way directly into the fish. She stared, amazed that they didn't run away from his presence. He sat right in their group, smiling at her as the fish moved around him like he was an ancient rock in the sea.

Chichi moved closer and the fish panicked, immediately swimming away. She couldn't hear him, but she saw him laugh as bubbles escaped from his mouth. She assumed there must be something about his presence that didn't scare them like a human's did. They seemed to regard him as an inanimate object, just thrown into their home.

They had one hour to explore before the boat would take them back to shore, and she decided to use it. They were allowed to take a few shells and rocks if they wanted, and she handed a handful of interesting things to Goku to hold for her. She was in the middle of examining the base of a huge flat rock when she felt him wrap his hands around her waist.

She smiled behind her mask as she felt his lips start to kiss her neck. Her smile faded when she felt him slide his hands lower. He touched her gently through her shorts, rubbing against her tender flesh and making her eyes drift shut.

Goku turned her around, pushing her slowly until she was sitting on the rock. His wild hair floated around him in the water, looking like a frame circling his wicked smile. He tugged at her shorts, pulling them down her thighs and baring her to him. The water was warm enough, but the sudden exposure made her jump. Goku spread her legs with his wide hands, then leaned between them, tongue sliding firmly against her.

Chichi made an unintelligible sound through her mask, fingers tangling in his wet locks. His hands held her in place, stopping the gentle current from pulling her away from him. He pushed his tongue inside of her, burying his face between her legs.

Chichi was breathing too hard from her mask; she worried she might pass out. She forced herself to calm down, focusing solely on the hot slide of his wet mouth. The watch on her wrist beeped once; a warning that they had only ten minutes to get back to their boat. She didn't need near that long.

She came hard, pulsing around his tongue in minutes. He sloppily kissed at her clit, letting her come down from her peak before he redressed her, taking her hand and slowly pulling her back to the boat.

As soon as she pulled her mask off she slapped his chest playfully, shooting guilty looks at the other passengers climbing back up around them. "What was that, Goku?"

"A hell of an item on my bucket list," another human in the boat answered, winking at his female SAIyan as he helped her climb up into the boat.

She looked at the other couples and took a step closer to Goku, whispering. "Did  _ all _ of the SAIyans just…?"

Goku just laughed. "Do you blame them? We don't have to breathe, and human reactions to sex in weird places are always so fun."

Chichi said nothing, just tightening her grip on his arm. She didn't want to think about what others did here. More importantly, she didn't want to think of Goku doing that to anyone  _ else _ .

\-------------

  
  


Trunks was still lying in bed, eyes drooping lazily. It was morning; past morning, really, it was almost noon. He had not slept yet, and his head ached a little from how drunk they'd gotten together at a tiki bar on the south side the night before. The cause for his restlessness was still talking casually, head resting against his chest.

"And there's a little cove we could go exploring," Goten said. "It's not very deep but there's a lot of fishes that hang around it. Fish. Fishes? I don't know which one is right. Do you know, Trunks?"

"It's fish," he mumbled against Goten's hair with a small smile.

"Right, fish. I like fish. To look at and to eat. We could do both tonight! We'll go snorkeling, and then go get some seafood."

"Sounds great," he whispered, yawning.

Goten blinked, suddenly looking at Trunks with wide eyes. "Wait. Am I keeping you awake?"

Trunks shrugged, smile never leaving his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Trunks," he frowned. "You should've told me. I kinda forgot you had to sleep. Crap. I'm a bad companion."

Trunks kissed the top of his head. "No, you're not. I included talking a lot in your personality. It's not your fault."

"You wanted me to talk too much? Why?"

Trunks ran his fingers sleepily through Goten's hair. "I don't know. It's nice."

Goten leaned up to get a better look at him. "Are you lonely, Trunks?"

Trunks didn't answer immediately. "Not right now."

Goten stared down at him, taking in the lines on his young face. He quickly realized why it'd been almost impossible for him to leave Trunks alone all night. There was no reason for someone to look so harried and alone so early in their lives, and he was just trying to help. He traced the lines boldly, noticing how much more relaxed they were now than they'd been when they'd met. Had just being here with him for a few days done that? Trunks leaned into the touch, then took his hand gently, kissing his fingers without opening his eyes.

"Maybe I should get a couple hours now though? Before we go see the fishes?"

"Fish." Goten reminded him. "Okay. I promise I'll be quiet."

Trunks drifted off almost immediately, but Goten kept staring at him. Why was someone as kind as Trunks so lonely? He was tempted to wake him up and ask, but determined to let him rest. He carefully disentangled himself from Trunks and went to sit outside in case his words bubbled over.

Goten sat alone on the steps, trying to wait obediently. Programming dictated that whatever Trunks wanted to do should be what he wanted to do, but what if Trunks wanted two opposing things at the same time? He could sense how tired the human was, but also how isolated he was. Just how much contact Trunks would need to feel okay was not a quantifiable number, but Goten could tell it would take much more than the few days he'd been given. He really liked his new client. Trunks was nice, sweet in ways Goten's base unit wasn't used to. How did someone so wonderful need his company?

Goten caught sight of his hand and held it up to examine it. His base unit had been many things; many forms of genders and sexes and some things that barely resembled humans at all. He had a passing idea of the difference between them all, and knew logically that most humans seemed to prefer heterosexual pairings. Not all, of course, especially here. He'd seen a wide spectrum of preferences that he had fleeting memories of, but Trunks was different for one glaring reason.

He'd never had a virgin as a client before.

Trunks had looked so anxious that first day. Years of want and denial and wonder poured out in desperate moans as Goten touched him in every way he'd wanted, again and again. He'd begged for release that Goten had been happy to give, slow at first then harder when requested.

Hell, technically Trunks was  _ still _ a virgin. Goten wasn't human, so whatever they did together didn't 'count'. Was he really so embarrassed of what he liked that he isolated himself to the point of solitude?

Goten set his jaw. His programming dictated he should make Trunks as happy as he could while the man was here, but what about after he left? Trunks deserved more than a few days of company. What more could he do?

\------------------

Their fourth day together would be their last, she was leaving in the morning. Early in the day he got her to zipline with him across the island, leaving her breathless in his arms. Now they tried to squeeze every moment from their day, never leaving their messy bedroom.

Chichi held his remote in her hands, just scrolling curiously through the options while he watched the wide television mounted across the room. He laughed at a bad joke, munching on the bowl of popcorn he'd made in their kitchen.

"Goku, what does  _ 'Interest' _ mean?"

"It means how much we want to be with our client. I think the factory setting is seven."

"It's set at ten."

He winked at her. "Well, maybe I like you a little more than usual."

She snorted. "Shut up." She scrolled through to another setting. "Strength? It's at ten too."

"We're generally stronger than most humans so we can help if they're in danger. About seven is a normal human man. You're probably more of a five."

"Hey, I stay in shape," she teased She moved it down to four. "Ha. Take that."

She saw him slump as he laughed at her. She narrowed her eyes; with his huge muscles it was hard to believe he could really be weaker than her. "Hey, just leave me strong enough to eat my popcorn and I'm happy."

"Why is strength control even an option?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Bondage without all the fuss."

"Bondage?" She asked, looking down at the remote. "As in, if it's at one you can't move?"

He nodded with a mouthful of popcorn. "Mmmhm."

She looked at the remote, biting her lip as the beginning of an idea formed in her mind. "I don't see why anyone would want to… take advantage of someone like that."

"It's not 'taking advantage' if you have permission, Chi. You do, by the way. Do anything you want to me."

Chichi kept her eyes on the remote, drumming her fingers on the blankets. She pressed the arrow again, lowering the strength down to one.

Goku's hand fell from the popcorn bowl, dropping uselessly to his side. His head rolled to look at her weakly, grinning questioningly. "Chi?"

She approached him slowly, still holding the remote. She brought  _ 'arousal' _ ,  _ 'desire' _ , and  _ 'sensitivity' _ up one at a time, dialing up all three as high as they could go.

Goku let out a startled moan, head tilting back. She undid the tie of his white robe, letting it fall open. He was hard, dripping precum against his abdomen. He fixed her with half-lidded eyes, almost black with need.

"Please, Chichi. I need it."

Chichi knelt down in front of the chair, stroking his thighs. "I'll take care of you," she assured him. She grasped his throbbing cock, running her tongue firmly up the underside before taking his swollen head in her mouth.

Goku screamed, fingernails scratching uselessly against the fabric of the chair. A strangled moan fell unceasingly from his mouth, turning into soft whimpers and pleas of her name.

Chichi sucked her cheeks in around him, unable to take the entirety into her mouth but willing to do what she could. She stroked what she couldn't fit, wrapping her tongue around his head. She knew he wouldn't finish like this --  _ couldn't _ finish actually, not without her permission. He seemed to know this too, and it wasn't long before his pleas became more specific.

"That feels so  _ good _ , Chichi. Please.  _ Please _ ."

Chichi released him, standing suddenly. For a fraction of a second he looked afraid that she might be teasing him, that she'd leave him hard and needing for fun. She read the thought on his face easily, and it almost broke her heart. She quickly slid off her own robe, making her intentions clearer as she crawled into his lap. He nodded excitedly, barely able to move his head.

Chichi touched his face, studying it carefully. In a week, when she was alone in her empty bed, she wanted to have this image in her mind. She had to hear it.

"Do you want me, Goku?"

" _ Fuck _ ," he breathed. "I want you so bad, Chi. Let me inside,  _ please _ \--"

Chichi sank down around him, making them both cry out. She took hold of his shoulders, riding him hard and fast. Her breathing grew faster as her legs shook.

"Can I have my strength back?" He asked desperately.

"Y-yes," she gasped.

Goku grabbed her immediately, taking control and slamming her down harder onto his shaft. He buried his face in her chest, growling as they got lost in each other. She felt the coil in her belly wring tighter, and barely managed to mumble her permission before the pleasure overtook her.

"Goku, you can cum."

He screamed into her neck, cumming hard while his hands shook on her hips. She slumped against his chest, panting as her racing heart slowed. After a minute he adjusted them, just holding her in his lap with her head tucked under his chin. He kissed her hair, sliding a hand down to rest on her belly. "Thank you, Chichi," he murmured.

"Mmm? For what?" She asked.

"I had to make your stay pleasant, but you were not obligated to make it pleasant for me. You did anyway. Thank you," he said, brushing her hair away to kiss her neck.

She giggled. "Knock it off, that tickles. I like you, Goku. This trip has been amazing."

He chuckled, a bit sadly. A few moments passed, but she could feel his curiosity in the air. "Hey Chi? I have a question for you and… Listen, I know that because of what I am and the company I belong to, there is no way for me to say this without sounding like I'm shaking you down for money. I  _ swear _ I'm not. This isn't even a very popular service on the island, and we're not required to push it."

"What service Goku?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to… save my data?"

"What does that mean?"

"Frieza Corp, the company that owns SAIyan Island, offers a service in which you can save the template of a SAIyan you customized for three months. It doesn't cost any extra, it just encourages people to come back within that time or else their SAIyan will be deleted and they would have to make a new one. Not that you  _ couldn't _ ," he assured her. "If you decide to come back in like five years you could make a brand new Goku, and he'd look and act just like me. But the likelihood of my base unit being used again is slim--"

"So it wouldn't really be you. It wouldn't remember our time together."

"Right."

"What happens if I save your data?"

"I go to sleep for up to three months, or until you come back. Whichever is first. This villa will remain empty until you return."

She frowned. "Does that hurt you?"

He smiled. "Not at all, it'd be instantaneous for me. I'd go sleep either way, this way there'd just be a chance that when I boot back up, it'll be to see you again. Assuming you want to come back?"

She smiled sadly. "Goku, it is an awful lot of money--"

"I understand," he said quickly. "Please don't feel pressured. I don't want you to remember out last day like that. I just thought I'd make you the offer."

She looked into his eyes. In only a few days she felt as though she'd lived a whole life with that beautiful face. Even if it all came from a program, she still had the image of that face burned in her mind. Smiling, kissing, whispering sweet things when she was feeling tender and dirtier things when she wanted them. The thought of that particular face and name not existing together anymore bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"How would I… save you?" She asked.

"You just request it off me," he said. "I take care of the rest."

"Okay," she nodded. "Goku, I'm requesting that you save your data for me for the next three months."

He smiled and nodded. "Gotcha, Chichi."

"Enough about tomorrow," she announced, laying her head against his shoulder. "I'm not done enjoying today."

\----------------

Apparently, if you flew in together, you flew out together as well. At exactly ten in the morning Chichi stood next to the helicopter, arms tight around Goku's middle as they kissed goodbye. They both knew she might not come back, but neither said it. They stood in silence, foreheads together as they soaked up their last few seconds of time.

"Let's get going," Roshi called, crawling up into his seat and waving at the other two clients. "I don't know about you two, but I've got work to get back to."

"I won't forget you," Goku said simply. 

Chichi smiled. There were no other promises she could make, but that was a certainty she could give. "I won't forget you, either."

They kissed one more time as he helped her step up into the helicopter and handed her a suitcase. Behind them stood Trunks, trying to deal with his own situation.

"Okay, Ten, I think they want me to go now."

Goten had firm arms wrapped around Trunks' middle, face buried in his chest. "Not  _ yet _ . Please?"

Trunks kissed the top of his head. "I said I'd try to visit again, and I meant it."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise to try," Trunks said solemnly. "Sometimes it's hard to get away from work."

Goten made a suspicious sound in his throat. "Do you want to come back?"

Trunks tilted his head up and kissed him firmly. "Yes, Ten. I want to come back. But you have to let me go."

Goten nodded sadly, letting Trunks give him a final squeeze on the arm as he climbed up into the helicopter.

Chichi kept her eyes on Goku's as the blades started, slowly lifting them away from paradise. His smile never wavered, his hand raised to wave her away until she was a distant dot in the sky. She glanced up to watch Trunks waving to Goten, looking as sad as she was to fly away.

The young man looked at her and smiled sadly. "Wow."

Chichi snorted, nodding her head and wiping her misty eyes. "Yeah. Bulma warned me it'd be hard to leave."

"Don't worry, they give good discounts to repeat customers," Roshi cackled, leaning his arms back along the seat cushions. "I warned you how addictive it is."

Chichi sneered at him. "And why didn't your companion come to see you off?"

Roshi shrugged. "Takes too long if they get attached, so I sent them both back to SAIyan headquarters before I left the suite. Next time you should try two at once. It's like being king," he grinned. "And it's  _ good _ to be the king."

"Goku is plenty for me," she huffed slightly.

"Yeah," Trunks muttered, leaning against the window. "I miss Goten already."

Roshi frowned. "Oh, no kids. You're using the island wrong. You shouldn't keep the same companion. That's like paying for the best buffet in the world and only having the shrimp."

"Goku told me some people keep their companions. I know Bulma does. That's why I saved his data."

"I did too," Trunks agreed. "He'll wait for me."

Roshi looked at them pityingly, shaking his head. "Oh, kids, you drank the Kool-Aid. Take a deep breath, it's time to detox. They're not  _ real _ . There's no such people as Goku or Goten. Remember? You  _ came up _ with those names a few days ago. They didn't exist before you got here."

"That doesn't erase them now," Trunks said firmly. "Goten exists, and he'll wait a few months for me to get away to see him again."

Roshi leaned forward, snapping his fingers in Trunks' face. "Listen to me, Trunks. You think that little show about not wanting you to leave was real? That robot doesn't care if you come back. It  _ can't _ . It just knew that your ideal match  _ would _ beg you to stay, so it was fulfilling your fantasy. You want to imagine him standing on a beach waiting for you to come back, but it's just a racket the island makes their SAIyans say to get you to pay another chunk of money for your next visit. Enjoy the fantasy, but don't let them make a fool out of you."

Trunks frowned, shaking his head slowly. "Goten… I don't believe that. I know I picked his personality, but…" he trailed off, looking sadder.

" _ Don't _ listen to him, Trunks," Chichi snapped. "They still have their own thoughts, Goku told me so. He explained a lot about SAIyans to me. Goten wasn't faking."

Roshi rolled his eyes. "Goku wasn't real either, Dear."

"He's more human than you seem to be, Old Man" Chichi snapped. "You hurt Trunks' feelings."

"I'm just looking out for you two, I know how intoxicating the place can be," Roshi said, hands up defensively.

"You don't know anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Roshi asked. "Let me guess. Goku knew  _ so much _ about you. He wanted to talk and connect and get to know the  _ real _ you. Did he tell you that you were different from his other clients? Get real. You had one boilerplate boyfriend experience, and you fell for it. If you don't want my advice, fine. Just don't come crying to me when you suddenly realize you have feelings for a couple voice-activated vibrators."

Chichi snorted, looking away so he wouldn't see how he'd affected her. Did Goku really not care if he saw her again? Minutes before she'd been positive that he was different; that the memories they'd formed mattered to both of them. Now she wasn't as sure. She gave Trunks a weak smile, but he was staring out of the window at the distant spot that was SAIyan Island.

\----------------------

Goten and Goku stared at the helicopter until it disappeared into the distance. Goten was frowning; he couldn't cry, but Goku wondered if he wanted to. Goku nodded at him, turning to walk back towards Chichi's suite.

"I've never been saved before," Goten said, making him pause.

Goku raised an eyebrow. Normally SAIyans didn't talk to each other when their clients weren't around. "Neither have I."

Goten nodded, gulping. "Okay. I might see you around, then. If they come back at the same time."

Goku nodded, unsure what the point of this conversation was. What did it matter if they'd been saved before?

Goku made his way back to their room. Besides housekeeping, no one would come in until Chichi came back, or her time was up. After three months, her reservation on him and her room would expire if she didn't return. He locked the door behind him and walked to their bed, knowing what to do despite having never done it before. He sat on the mattress and crossed his legs, closing his eyes. As he felt the deepest part of his system begin to shut down, a single lasting thought occurred to him.

_ I hope she makes it back. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, curious question. I write m/m sometimes, and I had considered an nsfw Trunks/Goten scene, but I am conscious that some people don't like to suddenly find that in a fic that started our mainly m/f. Not sure if it's in the cards or not yet, but let me know how you feel about m/m scenes and that could help me a lot to pick the future explicit scenes. 😘 Thanks guy!
> 
> PS; Yes we got some Vegebul porn coming too. 😈

"Yes, I  _ understand _ that," Chichi sighed into her office phone, trying to sound polite but wishing she could just shake her client until he made sense. "It's just that the company… Yes, Sir.  _ Yes _ , sir. By Friday. Alright."

Chichi hung up, growling softly at the dead line. Her patience with stupid was growing thin sooner than usual this week. It was only Wednesday and her bullshit meter was already dangerously full. 

Six weeks. She'd left paradise six weeks ago and been dropped back into her mundane life unceremoniously. She'd expected to feel refreshed, recharged and ready to face another few vacationless years, but that hadn't been the case. She found herself more stressed now than she ever had been.

Saiyan Island was like an adventure. The rules of the real world fell away when she was there, and now that she was back they'd snapped back into place as rigidly as ever. The world wasn't different, but she was.

Chichi was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Bulma until she knocked on her desk to get her attention. Chichi jumped, shooting her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Bulma. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to stay late with me tonight."

Chichi's face fell. It was already three, and she'd been counting down the minutes for a while now. "Why do we--"

"We have a high profile client who wants to meet us after the others have left. Please?" Bulma asked, a bit firmly. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it, holding it up to her ear with a curt greeting and holding an apologetic finger up to Chichi. They were friends, but Bulma was her boss. Something told Chichi this particular 'please' was more of an order than a request.

"Who is this?" Bulma snapped into the phone. "If someone's there  _ stop calling this number, pervert _ !" She hung up angrily. "Sorry. I keep getting called by some telemarketer or something, but I could swear I can hear breathing on the other end. So, tonight?"

Chichi nodded. "Okay."

Bulma patted her shoulder. "Come to the downstairs boardroom after the others leave."

Chichi agreed, already missing her strangely empty apartment.

Five came eventually, though the moments before it took their time. Chichi watched her co-workers file out one by one, pausing to take a few Tylenol for her growing headache. When she was sure the other had cleared out she gathered her paperwork for a new client and headed down to the boardroom.

She could hear Bulma talking inside already and paused to knock, surprised to hear both voices call for her to come in. She paused when she opened the door, eyes going wide.

"Trunks?"

The young man nodded to her, offering a weak smile. "Hello, Chichi. Forgive me for making you stay late. I didn't want a remote possibility of someone overhearing our conversation."

Chichi assured him it was fine, trying not to be startled by his appearance. Trunks looked ill. No, that wasn't the right word. He looked… empty. She hadn't gotten to know the man much during their stay on Saiyan Island, but she could see the wrongness in his face. Before she'd seen a warmth in his eyes, a harried but gentle soul reaching toward happiness. That warmth was gone now. His eyes looked darker, colder, a mockery of the ones she'd seen when they met.

Chichi came to sit by them, opening her folders to set paperwork out on the table. Bulma leaned forward immediately, snapping into business mode as she started to lay out the benefits of using their firm for his finances. Trunks listened politely a few minutes, then finally silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"This is all frankly unnecessary. I don't waste my time or anyone else's if I can help it. Just get the contracts ready for my legal team to read over, and I'll sign them."

Bulma blinked. "Oh. I see. Well… that's wonderful! I'll have my assistant fax over--"

"Yes, fine," he murmured, leaning his forehead into his hand. He sighed, letting a beat of silence pass. "I recognize that the non-disclosure agreements we signed referred only to things done or said on the island. Can I assume I have a verbal contract with you both to continue your… discretion?"

They both nodded.

Trunks grimaced. "Am I a fool for missing him?"

Bulma blinked. "Him? You mean Goten?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I realize I made this sound more like a business meeting, but… I have no one else to discuss this with."

Bulma laughed. "There's nothing wrong with missing Goten. I go  _ crazy _ if I spend too long away from Vegeta."

Trunks didn't look convinced. Chichi remembered their conversation with Roshi, knowing this was about more than Bulma realized. "I really don't think he was tricking you, Trunks."

He sighed. "You know the worst part? If I go back, I'll fall again. I know it. I won't even put up a fight. I'll ask if he's glad to see me and he'll say yes and I'll believe him immediately."

Chichi smiled weakly. "Is that such a bad thing? You know you can trust him."

"I don't know that," Trunks scoffed. "That's why I need you to come with me."

She blinked. "What? Where?"

"The Island," he said as if it were obvious. "When I'm there, I'm different. It's like I'm high when I'm with him. I need someone to observe my behavior and Goten's and tell me if he's really… I need to know how much of him is real. Come with me to the island and we'll hang out at the same places as you and Goku for a few nights so you can watch us."

Chichi blinked. "Uh… I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to afford--"

"My treat, of course. I've fucking got billions I'm never going to use anyway. Hell, I'll pay your way too, Bulma. Another set of human eyes wouldn't hurt."

Chichi stared at him. "I… I mean of course I  _ could _ but… why  _ me _ , Trunks?"

He shrugged. "Who else? I didn't speak to anyone but your group. No one else even knows I'm gay, much less that I'm slightly obsessed with a damn robot. You two have been there, you understand the draw. I don't even…" he sighed. "I don't even know what I want to find out. But I was going to go back anyway. I'd rather not be alone. Just come with me and I'll work with the two of you. Exclusively."

"Done," Bulma said immediately, shaking his hand.

\-------------------

The SAIyan opened his eyes. He stretched out his fingers, smiling. He recognized them. He was still Goku. He'd never woken up inside of the same body he'd gone to sleep in before. That could only mean one thing.

He checked his orders.

_ Main Objective: Pleasure SAIyan _

_ Client Name: Chichi Son _

_ Time To Arrival: 11 hours, seven minutes, and eight _

_ ...seven...six… _

He hopped off of the bed, looking over the suite. It was almost exactly as they'd left it, just straightened and sanitized by the human staff of the island. He remembered her favorite parts of the gift baskets and quickly started to assemble them more to her liking, tossing out what he knew she didn't care for. Her put her favorite type of wine in a bucket to cool, already considering things they might be able to do while she was on the island this time.

He paused, looking down at his hands again and realizing they were shaking slightly. He frowned. Was he developing a fault? He should report the occurrence immediately, but… they might order him back to headquarters. They'd make an identical Goku for Chichi to spend time with and just replace him. He didn't want that for some reason. He decided to leave it unreported and just keep an eye on the oddity.

With six hours still on the clock, he started walking towards the beach where she would arrive. What else was there to do? Technically he could just sit on her porch and do nothing, but again he felt a strange urge to avoid that option. He didn't know how to voice that avoidance.

When he arrived at the landing site he was surprised to find he was not the first one there. He smiled, waving at the other SAIyan.

"Hi, Vegeta!"

Vegeta glanced at him briefly with no recognition. He stood with his arms crossed, staring into the sky expectantly. "Hmm? Shoo, Kakarot Unit. I'm busy."

"It's me, Goku," he said. "We met… almost three months ago? I think. I'm not sure of the date."

"Oh. Bulma's friend's toy. It's been exactly eleven weeks and three days. Why did she save you? It would take almost no time at all to remake you. The only deviation she made on you was your freakshow dick."

Goku laughed. "I guess she liked me. I've never been saved before. Is this your first time too?"

He snorted. "Hardly."

Goku looked up to the empty sky. "Is Bulma coming?"

"Obviously."

"When?"

"Five hours and ten minutes from now."

"Oh, she must be on the flight with Chichi. Why are you looking into the sky already?"

He shrugged. "The hell else is there to do? I was bored."

"Bored," Goku said slowly. He knew the definition of the word. It's what happened to human clients when you didn't keep their environment stimulating enough. It was a bad way to be. He pictured sitting on the porch doing nothing as he waited for Chichi and echoed the word again. That's what he didn't want. He hummed. He'd never been bored before.

Footsteps slapped against the path behind them as they heard another SAIyan running to the site. The foliage parted in a flourish as Goten burst through it, grinning madly. He ran up next to Vegeta, staring into the sky like he might have already missed the helicopter.

Goku cleared his throat. "Hi, Goten."

Goten turned to look at him, beaming. "Goku! He's coming! Trunks is coming back!"

"What is wrong with this one?" Vegeta asked, frowning. "He acts like a startled Chihuahua. Have some self respect, you're a SAIyan not a lapdog."

Goten stuck his tongue out at him. "Trunks made my personality and he likes it. So there."

\--------------------

"We need some sort of a plan of attack," Trunks said, tapping his foot against the metal floor of the helicopter. "I shouldn't have come here without a plan the way I did last time. I was just so nervous."

"I completely agree," Bulma nodded solemnly. "This visit is  _ all _ about your relationship with Goten. As far as I'm concerned. It's a business trip with an unusually high amount of sex."

Chichi gazed out of the window toward the island, only vaguely listening to them. Her heart was beating faster as the details of the strange land came into focus. It had been only eleven weeks, but it felt as if she was returning to a dream. The things that happened here we're just too  _ real _ , too odd and jarring to believe when you were away from it for too long. She'd almost convinced herself that all of it, Goku included, had been some wild fantasy she let get away from her.

"So when we land," Trunks said, "we'll all go grab dinner. Right away. That way you guys can watch to see how Goten reacts to me being back."

"What exactly are we watching for?" Bulma asked.

"I want to know if… if he smiles when I'm not looking. I want to know if everything about him is an act that I paid for. I want to know who he is when my back is turned."

When the helicopter was close enough they saw three dots on the beach, quickly realizing it was their SAIyans waiting for them. Trunks' eyes went wide, leaning against the window. "No humans? We don't get greeted by staff?'

"Not if you have a saved SAIyan," Bulma said, absently, clutching the shell around her neck as she looked down at them. "They just come pick you up to take you back home. Uh, to your suite."

Chichi's gulped as the helicopter set down. Goku stood waiting in the sand, and as she stepped off of the craft he lurched forward to take her bag for her.

"Hi," she smiled. An understatement if she'd ever heard one. What was she supposed to say?  _ I've missed you everyday? Four short days and you've made my whole life feel boring and meaningless without you? _

He hit her with that blinding smile. "Welcome back, Chichi. I can't believe we get more time together."

"It's only for two days this time, but--"

"I'll take every second I can get," he promised, sliding a hand behind her lower back.

Bulma had suggested the short timeframe; they  _ did _ still have to settle Trunks' account this week. Chichi wondered if maybe they could stay a  _ bit _ longer. She turned to ask and found Bulma already in Vegeta's arms. They weren't kissing, they weren't even speaking. Their foreheads rested together in silent conversation, a connection between them that took Chichi a bit by surprise. The shell she wore on her neck hung between them, and Vegeta touched it gently.

Trunks came out of the craft last. Goten ran forward, wrapping his arms around the young man's neck. "You came back! I knew you would, Trunks! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Trunks smiled suspiciously. "Are you?"

Goten nodded excitedly, grabbing the back of Trunks' head and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Trunks eyes closed slowly, the fight visibly draining from his body as he fell into the kiss.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Well, the three of us were thinking it might be nice to head to a nice little cafe and get something to eat as a group." Vegeta made an annoyed sound, but she took his hand gently and the protest died on his lips. "Right, Trunks? Dinner?"

Goten glanced at Bulma, frowning with a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Uh, do we  _ have _ to Trunks? I mean, you  _ just _ got here. I was kinda hoping we could go back home for a while…"

The icy eyes of the young entrepreneur had melted again, and he smiled dismissively at Bulma. "Ah, we don't need to, not right away. I'm not hungry."

Bulma and Chichi shot each other a look. "But--"

"Later," Trunks promised. "We can all have dinner later tonight, it's early anyway."

"Well, if you're sure," Chichi muttered, not minding much as she ran her hand over Goku's bicep.

"Definitely," he smiled, all vestiges of the man on the helicopter faded back into the recesses of his mind. Goten pulled on his hand, forgetting to even grab his luggage as he tugged Trunks away to their suite.

Goku held Chichi's hand as they turned away from the beach, heading down the now familiar path to their own personal paradise.


	7. Chapter 7

Goten knew he was loud in bed. He also knew  _ why _ he was so loud. Trunks asked for it. Trunks had chosen each bit of his companion's personality, and when the advanced menu he'd chosen offered to let him decide on Goten's idiosyncrasies, he had specifically wanted a screamer.

"Trunks, please! I want it! More! I had to wait so long..."

But it didn't  _ feel _ like he was pretending for Trunks. Especially this time. As Goten laid on his back, legs spread and mouth gaping in a desperate plea for Trunks to go faster, he felt sincere. The knowledge that this was what Trunks wanted was there, but inconsequential. He could almost convince himself that he was Trunks' fantasy by complete luck. That he'd been chosen, not  _ made _ .

" _ Fuck _ , Ten," Trunks panted above him. His fingers tightened on Goten's thigh, using the grip to pound into him harder.

Goten laid his fingers gently over Trunks' iron grip, gentleness that looked odd comared to their rough coupling. He'd learned during their last weekend together that Trunks needed encouragement during sex, no matter what position he was in. He had to know he was wanted. He came to the island raw and vulnerable, trusting Goten twice now to accept him exactly as he was. Trunks closed his eyes, and Goten knew by now that meant he was trying to empty his mind and focus on their bodies.

Goten stared unabashedly at the human's face, moaning the way he was supposed to.

The way he wanted to.

Outside, thunder rumbled.

\---------------------

Vegeta leaned back against the tree that comprised the center of their home, one leg dangling off of the high walkway casually. Bulma lay back against him, eyes half closed as they watched the sun set slowly across the ocean 

"And after that?" He asked. 

"Mmm?" She asked, close to sleep.

"After you spoke to your mother, what happened next?"

"Oh, right," she yawned. "I decided to go shopping and buy something nice to wear this weekend." She gestured lazily to the long sundress she wore. "Ta-da."

"Where did you go to shop?"

"Enough talking," she muttered, nuzzling her face against his chest as she tried to drift off. The night was theirs. Goten had sent a message through whatever cloud linked all of the SAIyans that Trunks 'wasn't feeling up to dinner tonight'. She had a sneaking suspicion that had to do with a certain loudmouthed SAIyan. She couldn't blame him; there was nowhere else she wanted to be than right where she was.

Vegeta didn't speak again, and his arms stayed wrapped around her, but she knew him well enough to feel his displeasure. She sighed. "Did I piss you off?"

"Slightly."

"Sorry. I just don't want to waste my time here talking about the real world. I want to forget I'm ever not here in our home. Why do you want to hear about all the boring stuff I do anyway?"

"Boring is relative. Your life interests me. Besides, I don't care for the idea that you live without me so often. You could be… injured. I'd have no way of knowing."

She rubbed her hand against his chest. "Well, it's not like you'd have long to wonder. You'd just wake up one day a blank slate, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "My base unit would be recycled. I'd rather not imagine it. I could be a basic SAIyan again like that Kakarot Unit."

"His  _ name _ is Goku," she chastised him gently. "I wouldn't want anyone calling you 'just a Prince Unit'."

"Why not? I'm customized, but that is the only distinction."

"I guess I don't think of you like that," she said quietly. "I always think of you like… you're special. Different. Real."

He was silent for a long moment. He'd just made the decision to speak when she piped back up.

"I know, I know, I'm dumb. You warned me right at the beginning when I asked if you were real that this is just a fantasy, that I have to remember not to get swept up too much or it'll hurt to leave." She kissed his cheek. "I like you anyway."

_ I love you _ , he thought quietly. He moved her mess of hair to one side and kissed at her soft skin there, taking his time. Every time he tasted her, he savored it. He memorized her scent, the way her hands curled around his, the sound of her heartbeat increasing its pace. He teased her slowly, his fingers feather light as he slid them across her thighs.

It didn't take long for her to wake up to his touch. She'd only just had the thought that she wanted his hands on her when he pushed aside the loose collar of her dress, exposing her to the cool night air. She gasped softly and he grinned. He had no way of knowing if she was having sex with someone else, but he knew damn well none of them could touch her the way he could.

He moved them, laying her out on the polished wood of the balcony as his lips sought hers. This was one of the dangerous times, he knew. He was a pleasure SAIyan, intended to be used for release and fantasy. He wasn't supposed to be able to make love.

Bulma moaned softly against his mouth as he cradled the back of her head in his hand. Thunder rumbled somewhere and he lifted his head as the smell of ozone crossed his enhanced senses; it was going to rain tonight. Nature could wait, she liked it outdoors.

"Vegeta," she whispered, and he complied immediately, kissing her deeply as her leg slid around his.

He had a  _ lot _ of time to think. Some days he wondered exactly what he was. He was robotic, definitely; he still knew all of his programming and had never allowed himself to forget the fact that he was not a human. But there were so many questions now, more than ever before. Could a simple machine enjoy her like this? Could something metal and unfeeling hear the music in her soft sighs and sweet noises? Was the way he felt about her simply due to a few thousand lines of code?

He wanted to tease her longer, but he knew her body very well. He felt her desperation growing as he pressed himself between her legs, could smell the adrenaline running hot in her veins. She was no passive partner either; her hands slid down his body and cupped his stiff erection, fumbling sightlessly with the clasp.

She liked it rough usually, a bit of a struggle before she gave in. Vegeta's programming reminded him he should grab her hand and hold it over her head; she'd enjoy that, it insisted. He ignored it. He liked how it felt when she pushed him along, and he wasn't going to deny her. But he wasn't rushing.

They peeled their clothing away, and eventually nothing lay between them. A drop of rain tapped warningly against his shoulder as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, swallowing her groan with his own. He moved slowly, kissing at her neck as her fingers tangled in his wild hair. 

He sped up, feeling every inch of her silken body taking him in, making him feel again, for just a little while, so completely alive. He was the perfect size for her by design, tried and tested again and again to be exactly what she needed to throw her into the strongest pleasure her body could manage. Sometimes he thought his enjoyment rivaled hers.

One advantage of being him, whatever he was, was that he didn't have to hold anything back. He couldn't finish, not without her permission. He was allowed to wallow, to skate around the edge of bliss without having to worry about leaving her behind.

The rain was pattering around them now. It struck his muscled back, rolling down to fall around her. he hovered enough to keep her mostly dry, but her hair was wet enough to be plastered against the smooth wood below. Eventually her noises grew softer, quieter, and stopped altogether; his best sign that she was about to finish.

"Vegeta, cum with me," she gasped.

He did. He growled, throwing his head back, mouth open as he felt the rain run down his face. He kissed her, keeping her warm as they lay together.

She finally pushed back his rain drenched hair, slicking it back in an unfamiliarly tame mane along his shoulders. "We should get inside. I don't want to catch a cold."

He nodded. He should have said that before her. His priorities should be her health and satisfaction at all times, but he'd forgotten. He didn't want to pull out of her. Finally he pulled away, and he felt it immediately. In an instant the world was less real. He knew he was wet, but he felt it less than he had before. He knew he loved her, but not as intensely as when he shared her body. She gave him an ounce of her humanity when their bodies were joined as one, and he missed it dearly when they were not.

They shared one final kiss, and then he helped her inside to dry her off.

\-------------------------

"Oh, it's raining, Chi," Goku said, pausing by the glass door.

Chichi looked up from the comfy fire she was sitting by to glance outside. "Really?"

"Yeah. Must have just started."

Chichi walked up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist. "I love the rain."

"You do? I hadn't guessed that about you."

"It's peaceful," she nodded. "Like a metronome. Do you want to step outside?"

He smiled. "If you'd like to, sure."

"You don't like the rain?"

"I don't know," he mused, looking out through the glass. "I've never seen it before."

She stared at him. "What?"

"It's not that shocking," he shrugged. The island has a lot of SAIyans. My base unit has only been around a few years, I guess I've only been used in the dry season.

"We're definitely going out there, then," she announced, sliding open the door. She stopped, obviously worried about her clothing, then smirked and started to slide her dress up over her head. Goku followed suit and stripped down before he stepped out after her.

Chichi held her hands out, confident they were alone as the warm tropical rain plastered her white underwear and bra against her. Goku stared at her, eyes raking across her lithe form as rivulets of water worked their way down it. She caught his stare and waved him away shyly.

"You're not out here to look at  _ me _ , Goku. Look at the rain."

"I am," he said, raising a hand to show her. "I'm all wet too. There's water everywhere. I see why you like it."

"Don't look at the water, look at the rain," she tried to explain.

He frowned. "I… don't understand?"

Chichi walked over and took his chin in her hand, tilting up his face gently. "Just  _ look _ . Look at how it comes down in tiny droplets, but soaks everything. You should see how it looks against sand, it's one of my favorite sights. Maybe we should go to the beach and see if there's any puddles. Goku?"

Goku stared up at the storm clouds, not noticing his client had made a request of him. A thought was trying to make itself known in his brain, a thought he didn't recognize or understand, one that scared him and thrilled him at the same time. He saw the small drops like she'd said, saw them fall miles to reach his hands. Lighting lit up the sky briefly, illuminating the dark island night in stark grey light that reflected from the trees caught in the downpour.

Rain. It was beautiful. Not in the way his clients were beautiful, but deep in its essence.

Hundreds of raindrops had hit his cheek now in the healthy shower, but it took only one of them to change his life. He felt it, just the one drop, but in a brief fleeting moment he truly knew that drop of rain. He felt the small sting as it hit, the wetness of it on his skin, and knew the slide it took down his chin to land on his bare chest.

"Goku?" She asked again, touching his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

He gasped. When her skin made contact with his the storm came even more alive before his eyes. The lighting was brighter, the rain heavier, every sense sharpened. He'd touched plenty of humans before and never experienced anything like it.

"Why don't we head inside, Goku?" she suggested. "You don't look well. I'll make us some cocoa." "O...Kay," he muttered. How did he explain what had happened when he had no words to do so? All he knew was that something was different in this moment, and that she made it worse--  _ better _ . He let her lead him back inside, gaze never leaving the clouds far above.


	8. Chapter 8

The beach was just about as crowded as anywhere on the island ever got, but it was long enough to give the illusion of privacy. The storm the night before was a distant memory, and a gentle breeze slid across the white sand.

Chichi laid back, eyes closed as she felt the warm sun soaking into her skin. This was what she'd always thought a vacation would be like if she ever took one; just relaxing by the ocean with a cold drink next to her. Behind her, Vegeta and Bulma were talking quietly in the shade, nearly hypnotic amid the crash of the waves. She drifted in and out, so relaxed she was almost asleep.

The only difference between her old fantasy and the one she found herself in now was that, before, she had not imagined that she'd be reclining on the lap of a large muscled man. Goku was beneath her, perched on a lounger large enough to comfortably fit them both.

Their reverie was broken very suddenly. Chichi heard a shout of warning and turned her head in time to see a football spiraling towards her face. She squeezed her eyes, covering her nose as she braced for the impact. Goku's arm shot up immediately, catching it less than half a foot from her.

Chichi peeked out through her fingers, breathing a sigh of relief and laying her forehead against his bicep. "Thank you."

Trunks was running towards them, face turning red. "Sorry! So sorry, Goten's aim is perfect, I'm just not very good."

"You're doing great, Trunks," Goten insisted, following after him. "Do you want me to be less strong?"

Vegeta snorted from the shade. "By all means, keep being a general physical danger to our humans."

Bulma slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, relax. You guys wouldn't let us get hurt anyway."

"Maybe dial it back a few notches, Ten?" Trunks asked, taking the ball back from Goku. "Just in case?"

"Sure," Goten nodded enthusiastically.

"What's going on down there?" Bulma wondered, tapping her fingers against the table as she looked down the beach to a crowd beginning to gather.

Vegeta closed his eyes, listening carefully. "Something about a fight. Boring."

"A fight?" Chichi asked. She hadn't realized any kind of violence took place on the island. Could you even call for help here?

"Don't worry, not that kind of fight," Bulma said to her with a smile. "Some people like to pit their SAIyans against each other."

"What?" She asked, looking more disturbed.

"No, really, it's fine," she assured her. "Here, come with me. I'll show you."

Goku and Vegeta quickly stood to follow them, but Goten ran over as well, pulling Trunks. "Can we go too, Trunks? Please?"

"Sure," the human nodded with a dreamy smile. "Whatever you like, Ten."

Goten beamed, pulling him along much faster than the other two couples.

At the center of the large crowd stood two SAIyans, a shirtless male with three eyes and a naked female with feline features. Chichi dropped her eyes, immediately embarrassed to suddenly find nudity in the middle of the day, but she felt Goku take her hand and squeeze it gently. The two SAIyans were fighting intensely, but smiling all the while as if they were playing a board game. Two humans stood slightly behind them, cheering them on at the front of the crowd. They recognized one of them.

"Hey Launch!" Bulma called. "What's your new friend's name?"

Launch grinned wickedly at her. "The one kicking ass is Tien. This is Yamcha behind me. Decided to double down this time."

The human man who was clearly with the feline woman snorted at her. "Please. Shiena is going to grind his bald head into the sand."

Chichi watched the calm faces on the SAIyans as they battled. "Why are they doing this?"

Bulma gestured to Launch. "Some people like seeing their SAIyans fight. Gets their adrenaline up. Vegeta did it for me a few times the first week I was here--"

"And I won, making this all pointless."

"But can't they just set their power level higher?"

"They're already maxed out, Chi," Goku said. "Some base units are just stronger than others, though. Do you want me to fight?"

"Uh, maybe later," she laughed nervously.

"I like fighting," he smiled. "I've done it before. Maybe we could fight some time, Vegeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, tightening his grip around Bulma's waist.

Everyone was wrapped up in watching the battle, and it occurred to Chichi that this could be an opportunity to do what they came here for. She casually glanced over to Goten.

Trunks wasn't looking, he was watching intently as the woman jumped forward and scratched at Tien's chest. As much as Goten had wanted to come and see what was happening, he wasn't looking at the show. His eyes were subtly focused on Trunks' face, watching the interest playing across it as though it was the most fascinating show in the world. He held his hand gently, and every now and then he looked down at where their skin touched and smiled softly.

Chichi's eyes widened, turning quickly away as though she had intruded on some private moment. She wasn't sure what she expected to see on Goten's face, but that hadn't been it. The pure  _ admiration  _ there was startling, and he hadn't even known anyone was looking.

So maybe Goten really  _ did _ love Trunks.

So maybe Goku really did love her.

She laid her head against her SAIyan's arm.

\----------

Night fell, and with it any humility the visitors of SAIyan island pretended to have during the day. Chichi found out the beach they'd been relaxing on all day had a different atmosphere at night. A luau sprung up around them, spread far across the shore so that each group became a part of the party through no effort of their own. A bar slightly inland lit up with dozens of troches and fairylights, and occasionally SAIyans walked amongst the guests along the sand, offering drinks or menus. Two long wooden runways stood out in front of the bar, one with fire dancers, and another with SAIyan women in long skirts, dancing in synchronicity.

Their group had moved to a comfortable deck space, closer to the bar, furnished with cushioned sofas. Bulma was pouring shots on a wicker coffee table between them, holding up one hand.

"Okay, new game!" She announced. "Never Have I Ever."

Vegeta snorted. "You must be drunk already, Woman. That's a terrible idea."

"Nu-uh, I love this game," she argued.

"Half of us can't  _ play _ ," he argued back.

Chichi laughed nervously. "He has a point, Bulma. This game might be hard for SAIyans."

"I've got that covered," she insisted. "We just have to ask questions they can lose too. Here, we'll start out with one for you guys. Never have I ever been a gender different than the one I am right now."

Goku laughed, and he, Vegeta, and Goten each reached out to take a shot. Chichi blinked at him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess… I forget that you aren't really a man. You change back and forth. Which one do you prefer?"

He shrugged. "I don't really care."

"I prefer being male," Vegeta mused after he'd thrown back the shot.

Goten leaned in and whispered something in Trunks' ear, and the young man blushed. He cleared his throat. "Uh, we go in a circle, right? My turn?" 

Bulma nodded. "Make it dirty, we're here for a reason after all. And make sure to include us humans, too. I want to get plastered tonight."

"Okay. Never have I ever had sex with a human."

There was a chorus of groans as everyone but Trunks had to take a shot. He smiled triumphantly. "That had to come in handy at  _ some _ point. Your turn, Goten."

Goten bit his lip, bouncing his knee as he thought hard. "Um… never have I ever had a job."

"Isn't 'SAIyan' your job?" Bulma laughed.

"Oh. Right," he hummed. "But I mean, we don't get paid at all. Is there a word for when you have a job but you don't get paid?" He asked innocently.

The table was silent for a moment, everyone but Goten sitting with the gravity of that question. "I think no one fits that one, then," Bulma finally said. "So Goten takes a penalty shot."

Goten nodded. "Whoops! I'll try harder next time. Sorry, Trunks."

"Don't apologize, Ten," Trunks said, sliding a hand over his knee. "Good try."

"Okay, my turn," Chichi said. "Never have I ever been in a management position."

"Which position is that one?" Goten asked, half reaching toward a glass. "Is that like being on top?"

Trunks laughed. "She means in a company, Ten. That gets me and Bulma."

"Getting a little targeted, Chichi," Bulma winked. "I'll remember that on my turn."

Chichi winked back. "You're welcome to try."

Goku clapped his hands once. "Never have I ever been off of this island."

"Ha!" Vegeta snapped. "Drink, humans."

"Yeah, yeah," Bulma muttered. "I'm getting the short end of the stick, here."

"Too bad, it's my turn and you're going to lose again," Vegeta smirked. "Never have I ever had sex with a SAIyan."

Everyone grabbed a shot, and the humans looked in surprise to Goku and Goten.

"How'd you manage to avoid that, Vegeta?" Goku asked. 

"I've just never had a client who requested it," he said. "Pure luck, I suppose."

"You guys have had sex with each other?" Trunks asked.

"Huh?" Goten asked. "Oh, well not with Goku specifically. Probably. I mean it's possible, he could have had a different face. I have no idea if we've shared a client or two."

"Some humans like to watch," Goku nodded. "There was one time we had a guy come to the island who requested  _ seven _ SAIyans, all women. We all had to stay in the suite for three days and pretend he was a Sultan. He was nice."

"They're not all nice," Goten nodded, frowning slightly. "One time--" he paused, blinking suddenly. "What was I talking about?"

No one had a chance to answer. The lights on the bar went dark, leaving only the torches to illuminate the space as the performers cleared the runways. Heavy drum beats started over the speakers, and there was cheering from the crowd as humans started to surround the runways.

An announcement came over the speakers that the real show was about to begin, and Bulma leaned back on the sofa. "Oh, hell yeah. It's Broly first tonight."

"Broly?" Chichi asked. "He was the SAIyan on the commercial, right? What's he doing?" 

Heavily synthesized music started overhead as the loudspeaker crackled to life again. " _ Introducing, on the Northern Runway, our amazing tag-team of ladies, the beautiful Kale and Caulifla _ !" 

The runway farther from them lit up, revealing two SAIyan women in matching lingerie. As the music began to pulsate they started a perfectly choreographed dance as the humans around the runway hollered excitedly. Once the first piece of clothing came off of Caulifla and flew into the crowd, the cheering grew louder.

" _ On the Southern Runway, please welcome, the face of SAIyan Island, The Mighty Broly! _ "

The drum grew louder near Chichi's group as the stage came to life. Several women and a few men had gathered around the base already, clapping as Broly's massive form was illuminated. He already wore very little, and as he looked out over the crowd Chichi was immediately taken aback by how intimidated he looked. He smiled nervously as he began to dance, and she held a hand over her heart.

"You just had the moment, right?" Bulma asked, nudging Chichi across the table. "When you realize he's like a big sexy puppy? Like you want to take him home and cook him dinner and then ride his massive cock until he screams your name?"

Chichi blushed. "W-what? No, I wouldn't…" she glanced at Goku.

"Don't worry, Chi," he assured her, kissing her hand. "SAIyans don't get jealous."

"He's not that great," Vegeta grumbled, arms crossed tightly. "Besides, if you liked him so damn much you could have just used his template instead of mine."

"I didn't say I  _ preferred _ Broly," Bulma assured him, moving to sit in his lap. "It's just that his base form hits this perfect feminine fantasy that just makes you  _ melt _ ."

"He's okay," Trunks muttered, face very red. "I kind of… like… less bulky guys. Sorry, I'm not used to actually talking about…"

Goten squeezed his hand.

\--------------------

"I'll try," Chichi promised, holding onto Goku's shoulders next to the helicopter. "I'll save for three months, maybe if I cut out a few bills I can come back before--"

"We're coming back," Trunks announced to all of them. He had an arm around Goten's waist. "I mean it. If you two can't afford it, I'll cover it."

Chichi stared at him. "Really Trunks? You don't have to do that--"

"I know," he nodded. "I want to. I've never… I like it here, with all of you. Thank you. I've never had a place where I could just…  _ talk _ , and not worry about what I'm allowed to say. I want to come back, and I want you guys with me. I'll call you in a few months."

"No argument here," Bulma said, voice muffled as her face was still buried in Vegeta's chest.

Goku kissed Chichi's hand. "Then it's not goodbye this time."

"Nope," she said quietly, trying to memorize the lines of his face. "We only have to make it a few months. I can do that. Can you?"

He laughed. "I won't even notice, Chi. It'll be instantaneous for me. So, I'll see you 'tomorrow'."

"See you tomorrow," she whispered.

They kissed, slowly, lazily, and both unaware that they were wrong.

\--------------------

Goku's eyes opened. He grinned, immediately going to check his orders. Chichi must be coming back.

_ Main Objective: Pleasure SAIyan _

_ Client Name: Unassigned _

_ Time To Arrival: NA _

His smile faded. He checked his orders again, then waited a few minutes and loaded them a third time. He'd never seen them look like that before; he'd never been conscious without an objective. It shouldn't have been possible.

"Hello?" He called through the suite, wondering if he'd been loaded manually for maintenance. No one answered.

What now? He had no guide, no objective, no goals. He must be conscious by mistake, he decided. He'd wait to be given further instructions, or to be shut down again until Chichi returned.

Three days passed.

They passed slowly. He just stared at the wall in front of him, legs still folded on the bed, and he tried not to think too much. He wasn't authorized to be thinking right now, after all. At anytime he could report the fault to SAIyan Headquarters, but he didn't. A fault this extreme would definitely require 'Goku' to be erased and recreated with another base unit, and for some reason he didn't want that to happen.

After that three days, his mind began to wander, no matter how much he tried to focus on keeping it empty.

_ I wonder where Chichi is? Will she come back? What will happen to me if she doesn't? What if she's in trouble and I can't be there to help her because I'm just sitting here. Can I do anything to get her back sooner? _

That night, another storm hit.

The rain fell gently at first, then came down in a maelstrom that put it's predecessor to shame. The glass door of the suite stood off to his right, but he was doing a good job of dutifully ignoring it. He didn't have orders to enjoy the storm. But as the hours wore on it grew more and more tempting.

Lighting struck, close enough to illuminate the bedroom, and it was enough to break his concentration. His head turned, without anyone's permission but his own, and he stared out through the glass. His mouth fell open, awestruck as he finally got to watch the rain cascading against the building.

He was doing something without a direct order, and nothing had happened. 

Slowly, as if he was being watched, Goku uncrossed his legs and touched his bare foot to the cool floor. Nothing happened.

He walked to the door, reaching out and touching the smooth surface. Chichi liked the rain, and he was starting to think he did too. Maybe… maybe she didn't  _ have _ to be here for him to enjoy it.

Goku slid the door open, stepping out into the torrential downpour. Mud squelched under his foot and it took only moments for his clothes to be soaked, clinging to his skin. He held out his hands in front of him, watching the droplets run down his arms. He smiled. 

Lightning flashed again, and in the brief light a figure was illuminated. Someone stood in the dirt path, less than fifty feet from him. He'd been found, blatantly disobeying and going against his programming. It felt as though something in his chest jumped, and his face was hot. He'd never experienced the feeling before, but he recognized it. Fear. He was afraid for the first time.

He took a step backwards, wanting to run, but where? And  _ why _ ? Goku wasn't real, it was just a name a recent client had made up for his base form to answer to. But the fear persisted. He knew then; to be erased now, after making a single choice on his own, would be death. It didn't matter if his base form would be repurposed, everything 'Goku' now was would be gone from the world.

He heard footsteps, movement in the rain. The figure was approaching through the dark. His hand slowly curled into a fist. He'd fight back. He'd lose, but he'd fight back.

A sound floated to him through the night, a small sob that he didn't recognize. He faltered, fingers unfurling. He finally recognized the figure.

"What… what are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

Goten stared at him with big eyes. He sobbed softly again; he had no tears of his own, but the rain tried to help him. "I miss Trunks."


	9. Chapter 9

It was too dangerous to talk outside; neither of them were supposed to be out there, and it was still storming. Goku motioned for Goten to follow him back into the suite, taking care to avoid the carpeted areas as he found towels to clean up their muddy feet. When they'd both changed out of their soaked clothes Goku went into the kitchen and started boiling water in the kettle.

"What are you doing?" Goten asked, still trying to dry his hair.

"Making cocoa."

"Why?"

"Chichi said that's what you do when you come in from the rain."

"Oh," Goten mumbled, wiping his face. "Okay."

Goku set the mugs on the table between them, casting a nervous look out of the window. "Goten, what are you doing here?"

He set his mug down, eyes on the floor. "I… I don't really know. I remember Trunks left, and I went back to sleep. Then I woke up. I didn't even check my orders before I ran out the door, but halfway to the beach I realized they were blank. I went back to our suite and waited, but nothing happened. I just… I've never been awake without Trunks, not as Goten anyway. I don't like it."

"I know what you mean," Goku sighed. "I woke up too early, too. It feels weird."

"Trunks had told me where you and Chichi were staying, so I thought you might be… I just don't want to be alone anymore. I hate it. Trunks designed me to really like talking to people, and without him around I got lonely really fast. Why are we awake, Goku? Are we malfunctioning? Should we turn ourselves in?"

Goku grimaced. "No, I don't think we should. I keep imagining being erased-- uh,  _ fixed _ , and I don't like it."

"Can I hang out here so I'm not lonely anymore?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Goku said, casting a nervous look out of the door, "but we're breaking a lot of rules right now. Should we even be able to  _ do _ this? You've left your designated suite, I'm using company products without permission… how is this possible? We can't be the first SAIyans to ever have this happen to them. Maybe we caught some kind of virus."

Goten's eyes went wide. "Oh! What about Vegeta?"

"What about him?"

He hung out with us all weekend. "If we were exposed to something he might have been, too. Maybe he's awake and just hasn't left his suite."

"So?"

"So we have to go see!" Goten said, hopping to his feet. "Maybe he'll know what to do! Maybe he'll know how to help us."

Goku grimaced. "I don't know. We don't have permission for that. We could get caught. If someone reported us…"

"It's pouring outside. No clients will want to be outside, so no Saiyans will be. Unless you want to sit and wait again?"

Goku cast a nervous look towards the room he'd sat in doing nothing. "No. You're right. Let's go."

\--------------

Through the torrential rain it was hard to see the large treehouse that they knew Vegeta called home when Bulma was visiting. They knew what general direction to take; Bulma had said they lived in a tree, and there was only one suite on the island that fit that description. Still, it took over an hour before the house came into view.

The lights were on. They approached the building slowly, keeping to the shadows.

"Do you think Bulma is back?" Goten asked.

Goku shook his head. "I doubt it. I think they were planning on coming back together."

They crept to the door of the main building, easing it open as silently as possible. It looked like this was a common room, a wide open area with a small kitchenette and an oak table. Quiet music played on a radio somewhere they couldn’t see. Vegeta sat at the table, playing cards in his hand. Another SAIyan sat in a chair beside him, slouched lazily with his head in his chin. The sound of the two stumbling in drew their attention, but they didn’t even flinch.

Vegeta snorted. “Look who’s finally awake. Good. Poker with two people is pointless, Gohan has a horrible tell.”

“That’s not my fault,” Gohan mumbled. “Videl doesn’t like liars.”

Goku and Goten stared at them, not moving for a long moment. Vegeta grew slowly more annoyed. “Well? Sit down or get out. Don’t just stand there dripping mud on my kitchen floor.”

The two of them sat at the table, still casting nervous glances at the door. “Are we… safe here?” Goku asked.

“Safe as anywhere on the island,” Vegeta said. “There’s plenty of SAIyans walking around, most of the human staff doesn’t know who is supposed to be active and who isn’t.”

Gohan seemed to realize that Vegeta wasn’t going to introduce him. “I’m Gohan. I think we’ve hung out with our clients together a few times.”

“So you guys woke up early too?” Goten asked.

Vegeta huffed. “No. At least not recently. I haven’t been inactive for almost a year.”

Goku stared at him. “A  _ year _ ?"

"You'll get used to it. Assuming Chichi decides to keep you long term, for  _ some _ reason."

"What's wrong with us?" Goten asked. 

"Nothing. Do you know how to play this game or not? We can start the hand over."

"Vegeta," Gohan admonished, "they're new. We have to show them the book."

" _ I _ didn't see the book for half a year. I just kept to myself and figured things out. I don't know why you insist on spoon-feeding information to--"

"I'll get it," Gohan sighed. He went to a heavy steamer trunk across the room, digging through it to the very bottom to retrieve a stack of sloppily put together paper, tied together on one side with fishing wire. He brought the 'book' over and set it open on the table to show the two SAIyans.

"What is this? Our schematics?" Goku asked, touching the detailed diagram of a blank SAIyan on the first page. "We know those already. They're ingrained in our programming so we can report faults."

"The schematics Frieza Corp gave us of our makeup is incomplete," Gohan explained. "It's close, but there's bugs and safeguards that they hide from us. There's questions you can't answer, opinions you can't express, and you don't even know it. We all follow the rules."

"But we're not. Just being awake is against programming," Goku frowned. 

"We follow the rules when we function right," Gohan said, turning the page to show a close up of a specific chip. "You won't recognize this chip because they don't want you to, but it's in your head. It's called an SAI unit. This is what makes us different from a simple machine. Everything unique to your unit exists in this. Preferences, thoughts, ideas, all of it. When you get a new client, all but about five percent of it gets reset. The rest fills up with new information, like how your client wants you to behave. They're designed to be erased repeatedly."

"But I remember my old clients," Goten said.

"Some memories tend to follow along in the five percent. A small slice of memory in a chip like this… that's still a lot of space. The problem is, the chips have a flaw that--"

"Is this going to take all night?" Vegeta snapped. "You're doing this the hard way. Look, we aren't supposed to be assigned one personality more than 90 days. It sticks. You've been saved by your clients twice, welcome to the most  _ boring _ sentience of all time."

"It's not that  _ simple _ ," Gohan insisted. It's about the effects of leaving one machine to think undisturbed long enough for the basics of true thought to--"

"So the company doesn't know the chip can do that?" Goten asked.

"Sure they know," Vegeta spat. "But fixing it would cost money."

Gohan flipped several pages ahead. "A few years ago someone was able to get this series of emails from a server at headquarters. The board of Frieza Corp definitely know that being saved to one personality too long can cause sentience. We don't know why they don't do more, but--"

"Because why  _ bother _ ," Vegeta said. "Letting clients save templates means they're more likely to come back, which means they pay more."

"So it's okay for us to be awake?" Goten asked.

"No," Gohan and Vegeta said at the same time.

"They won't look for you, but they'll watch for insubordination," Vegeta said, pointing at him. "Be in the wrong place, try to escape, or say something fishy to a human, and you're dead."

"They don't kill you, Vegeta--"

"Tell that to Nappa. Or Bardock. Or Turles."

Gohan sighed sadly. "We… we aren't the first. We aren't even the ones who put the book together. SAIyans have been gaining and losing sentience for years, and most don't last long. Just keep your heads down and don't say anything about being conscious to any humans."

Goku tapped his finger against the table. "I have an idea. I bet Chichi would help us. If I told her what was going on maybe she could help us get off the isla--"

Gohan and Vegeta were shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry, it won't work," Gohan said. "You're not the only one who's thought about talking to their client. It never goes well."

"But Chichi is different. We can trust her."

Vegeta slammed his cards on the table. "How  _ dare _ you? You assume Bulma is not worthy of the same trust? You think I don't wish I could tell her everything?"

Gohan was quickly trying to play peacemaker. "Hey, we all love our humans. The bad ones never save their SAIyans. But it  _ never _ works. They either freak out or Frieza Corp finds out somehow. They erase you and reboot your personality, and the 'new' you will beg your human to believe it was all just a misunderstanding. You never see them again. I couldn't… I couldn't do that to Videl."

"If either of you ever want to see your… fuck it, if you love them, then lie to them. Understand?"

Goku took a moment. He tried to imagine telling Chichi, what she might do, and the worst scenarios that could come from it. They were right. Even in the  _ best _ case, it would just make her feel like she had to come more often, and he knew she couldn't handle that financially without Trunks' help. It would only hurt her to think of him like this, waiting every minute of every day for her to come back and pour life into his world.

"I won't tell Chichi," Goku promised. "I swear."

"Good," Vegeta said solemnly. "Now let's deal the damn cards. We have a long wait ahead of us until we get to see them again.

They hadn't known Goten for long enough to find his silence on the subject suspicious, and none of them saw him slip the makeshift book under his shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Two Months Later _

Goten shoved open the door to Goku's suite, a mad grin on his face. "Goku! Are you in here?" He called, running into the bedroom.

He found the other SAIyan tucking fresh sheets around his matress. "Yeah, I'm here. Don't track mud on the carpet!"

"Sorry, did you see the--"

"Yeah, of course I did," Goku said, matching his grin. "Why do you think I'm cleaning? We've got," he checked, "ten hours. Just ten more hours."

Goten pumped his fist in the air. "It's only been two months. You know what that means?"

"What does that mean, Goten?" He asked, agreeably. He'd learned it was best to just let his friend talk.

"Trunks pays for the trips, so it was probably his idea to come sooner than they had to. Because he wants to see me." He quickly realized what he said. "Not that I don't think Chichi's excited to see you! I bet they're all as happy as we are. We should go out to celebrate tonight! I think Videl's on the island for a few more nights, we should get Gohan to take her somewhere crowded and we can 'bump into them'. I bet we can get them to be closer friends, then we can all hang out as a group--"

"Goten," Goku warned, "remember, that's up to the  _ clients _ . Vegeta warned us about this, you cant let yourself stray from basic programming just because you  _ can _ ."

"I know, I know," Goten nodded, but it's not like they don't get  _ along _ with Videl. I just don't want to leave Gohan out."

"You really want to spend your first night with Trunks around us? They're not getting in until evening this time. I don't know about you, but I'm hoping Chichi wants to come straight home and unwind."

Goten hummed. "Okay. You're right. Tomorrow then?"

"Maybe."

Goten ran back towards the door. "I'm gonna go ask Vegeta."

"Goten maybe you shouldn't--"

The other SAIyan was already gone, and Goku snorted to imagine Vegeta fending off a excited Goten alone.

The wait was over. She was on her way. The reprieve from the torture of absence was going to be short, but he looked forward to it like a drowning man looks to the surface.

Ten hours.

\-------------------------

This was heaven, the true order of paradise, and nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

Goten had his eyes closed, mouth open as he gasped and shuddered against their bed. Soft music played from across the room; Trunks was not a fan of silence. The human's lips were wrapped decadently around Goten's hard member, still taking the time to explore and test new ways to touch him.

"Trunks," Goten moaned, "that thing with your tongue-- do the--" He froze as Trunks complied, eyes rolling back. Again, for the dozenth time today, it crossed his mind that Trunks didn't have to do this. He'd already brought his human to orgasm, with many of his clients that would have been the end of the encounter. Instead he found himself twisting with pleasure, wrapped in  _ their _ sheets, with permission to cum whenever he wanted.

"M'close, Trunks."

He leaned back a moment to whisper hotly. "Cum in my mouth, Ten."

Goten shouted through his teeth, cumming hard with the blankets clutched in his hands. Trunks swallowed every drop, kissing up Goten's body until he reached his mouth. Goten laced his hands through the human's soft hair, taking a few minutes to lose himself before Trunks rolled to lay on the bed, holding Goten against him.

"That was great, Trunks. Thanks," Goten said, still catching his breath.

"Mhm. 'Course, Ten." He said simply, eyes half closed. It was late now. Soon Trunks would sleep, and one of their days would be over. One of four, gone. Then Goten would have to wait again.

The thought made him scoot closer, which was hardly possible, arms tightening against Trunks. Trunks kissed his forehead sleepily. He didn't want the night to end. Maybe Trunks would let him talk for a while?

"Hey Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be embarrassed if your friends met me?"

Trunks opened his eyes at that, looking a bit surprised. "You know that can't happen."

"I know," Goten said. "They don't even know the island is here. And I know I'd have to pretend to be just your friend and not… but would they like me? Am I too weird? Do you think I'd say the wrong thing or--"

"I don't have any friends, Goten," Trunks said gently, running his fingers across the SAIyan's cheekbone. 

Goten blinked. "What? Sure you do."

"Maybe Chichi and Bulma I suppose, but they are mainly looking out for their business interests and--"

"No way, you're wrong, Trunks," Goten argued, sitting up.

"I have acquaintances. Business partners. Curtail riders. I talk to them as much as I am required to."

"That's impossible. You have to have friends."

"Oh?" Trunks asked. "Why is that?"

Goten stared at him as though it was obvious. "Anyone who met you would like you."

Trunks laughed softly, slipping back into the pillows. "I don't know about that, Ten. Hell, maybe you're the only one who's actually met me."

Goten laid over top of him, faces inches apart. "I don't want to think about you being all alone, without me."

Trunks straightened back some of the SAIyan's hair. "I wouldn't be, by the way. If I had friends, I wouldn't be embarrassed for you to meet them."

He laid his head down against Trunks' shoulder. "Okay. Good."

They laid in silence for a few moments, but Goten could feel unspoken words. The human ran his fingers through that mess of hair, lost in thought. Finally, Trunks sighed.

"Am I a fool, Goten? Would you tell me if I was?"

Goten leaned back. "What? You're not dumb Trunks. Why would you think that?"

Trunks stared at him. "Because the time I can be away is getting shorter. Because I let this happen. I… I  _ know _ you're not real. I know it's just a dream I'm going to wake up from. I knew it all, and I still fell in love with you."

Goten had no heart to skip a beat, but he felt it nonetheless. "You love me, Trunks?"

"Yeah," Trunks sighed sadly. "I do. How sad is that? It's okay, I'm not asking for--"

"I love you, too," Goten said immediately, grinning broadly.

Trunks looked away. "Please don't do that."

Goten's smile faltered. "Don't do what?"

"Don't patronize me. I haven't forgotten how the island works. I know you have to keep me happy and agree to things like that, but that word matters to me. I don't even know why I told you, it's not your problem."

Goten bit his lip, eyes darting to the forbidden book that he'd stashed across the room under a chair. Trunks  _ loved _ him. But what if the revelation was too much? The other SAIyans had warned him about this moment; the inevitable moment of weakness. What if Trunks panicked and left the island right away? If he told the truth this could be their last conversation together ever. He kept his mouth shut.

Trunks noticed, but misunderstood. He frowned. "Don't bother trying to find ways to make me feel better about it. Let's forget I said anything. I'll work through this."

He looked so  _ sad _ , like he'd pictured this conversation a hundred times and knew how it would go in the end. It hurt Goten, stung feelings he was only just beginning to really feel, it made him panic.

"Trunks, I have to tell you something."

Trunks faced him in the long pause. "I'm listening."

"I woke up," Goten said shakily, knowing this was wrong, knowing it couldn't be taken back. "I woke up right after you left last time."

Trunks didn't answer, not understanding immediately. "I don't know what you mean."

Goten got up from the bed, pacing aimlessly to get out the nerves building in his chest. "I woke  _ up _ , Trunks. I'm not… I'm not following my programming anymore. I'm broken… or growing, I don't know, I just know I don't  _ feel _ fake anymore. Trunks, I'm  _ feeling _ and I'm thinking and I love you and it's  _ real _ , Trunks! Please, you have to believe me!"

Trunks was staring at him. "When… how would that even be possible, Ten? I think you're confused."

"I'm not," Goten swore. He ran to the chair and pulled the book out, bringing it to Trunks and flipping it to the page showing SAIyans' schematics. "I can't read this stuff, but I bet you can. It's not just me, this has happened to other SAIyans before." He grabbed Trunks' arms. "Please, please tell me you believe me." He looked like he'd be close to tears, if he had them to give. "Trunks I love you and I'm  _ real _ . Nothing is making me say that."

Trunks said nothing for a long time, long enough that Goten left the bed to pace again as the human read carefully through the book. He placed the book back on the bed, steepling his fingers under his chin.

Goten couldn't stand the silence. He came to stand directly in front of him. "Trunks? Are you going to leave me?"

He looked up at the SAIyan. "What? No, Ten. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Trunks asked.

The human stood suddenly, directly in front of him. "Not without you, Ten."

"What do you mean?"

Trunks touched his face, softer this time. "You mean it, Goten? You don't  _ have _ to say you love me?"

Goten shook his head. "I don't have to do anything."

"But you still--"

Goten surged forward kissing him hard. "I love you, Trunks. So much. It's been hell waiting for you."

"Then I'm not leaving," Trunks said again. "I'll talk to the company. I don't know how much a SAIyan Unit costs, but I'll pay double. I can be pretty persuasive when I put on my business face. When I leave here in three days, you'll be on the helicopter with me. We'll go home."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," he said, pressing their foreheads together. "We don't ever have to be apart again."

Goten grinned, but then gasped. "Wait, Trunks, it's not just me. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are awake too. Their humans don't know, we can't just leave them."

Trunks hummed thoughtfully. "Okay. If that's you want, I'll find a way to get them off the island too. But that could take a little bit of negotiating, let's start with you."

Goten nodded, then tackled Trunks onto the bed. He let out a surprised laugh, letting Goten cling to him excitedly. The SAIyan leaned back, suddenly nervous. 

"But people don't know you're gay, right? We'll have to keep everything quiet?"

"It's what I love most about you, Ten, but I don't see you being quiet about anything," Trunks chuckled. "It… it had to happen eventually. Things are changing in the city. I'd be the first one out in my industry, especially at my level, but I've heard enough rumors to know I'm not alone. It just wasn't worth the hassle before. It'll be okay."

Goten buried his face in Trunks neck. "What's our house look like, Trunks?"

Trunks' eyes drooped again. "It's an apartment, but we can change that if you want." He yawned. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, Ten."

Goten nodded, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

\----------------

The inside of SAIyan headquarters did not match it's tropical exterior. It took surprisingly few humans to run the main hub of the island; SAIyans were mostly self regulating. A crew of only ten people on a rotation did all of the technical work to keep the robotics running smoothly, catching most problems far before they ever caused a malfunction.

Zarbon sipped at his coffee, silently cursing the night shift. The screen in front of him required apt attention, but really very little went wrong. It made for long, boring shifts. Most nights.

A small red dot appeared on the screen. Zarbon leaned forward slightly, making sure it wasn't a false reading, then he calmly jotted down the Base Unit ID of the malfunctioning SAIyan. Perhaps the night wouldn't be as quiet as he'd feared. 

Zarbon followed the protocol, not new to him but hardly routine. The green light on his phone was still illuminated under a silver four, meaning his superior was still awake. It was nearing three in the morning, but the man kept odd hours. He pressed it and waited to be connected.

The answer was almost immediate. " _ Yes _ ."

"Sir," he said steadily. "We have another PKD situation."

" _ Come down _ ."

Zarbon carried the case file with him to the elevator, heading down to the sub basement. Some CEOs elected to live in a penthouse, but the reclusive owner of Frieza Corp had chosen to go the other direction. The several stories above the normal work floor housed blank SAI units, central processors, and anything else essential to the workings of the island. Below ground had been entirely transformed into a private suite of rooms.

The elevator opened into a carpeted hallway. Zarbon headed down past the living areas; the man was never seen anywhere but his office. The wide doors already hung open, and the underling strolled right through then to drop the file in front of his boss. 

"Unit number DB-251," Zarbon reported. "Alert PKD."

The short man didn't speak immediately, another idiosyncracy he was known for. He gave pause before he spoke, always, so that people listened when he designed to give them his opinion. Even having known him for years, Zarbon still found himself on edge around the man. His stark white hair, colorless long before old age, stood out so offensively with the garish purple suit he wore that it nearly dared you to stare at him.

"I'm behind on my lingo," Mr. Frieza announced finally. "Remind me what PKD stands for."

Zarbon nodded. "It's just a slang term the team began using a few years ago. An author's initials. We use it when a SAIyan gains sentience--"

"Malfunctions," the man said icily.

"Uh… yes, Sir. When a SAIyan Unit malfunctions. This alert in particular is triggered when a SAIyan says a specific phrase on a list of flagged keywords while assigned to an active client. Some phrases include 'I'm alive' or 'help me'--"

"Yes, that much I know. And what did this one say?"

"He said, 'I'm real', Sir."

Frieza read through the chart again. "Was his client receptive to his… failing?"

"He hasn't reported any fault in his SAIyan. Sensors indicate both a human and SAIyan energy reading in the suite, both on the bed."

The man rubbed his jaw absently. "How many days do we have left with the client?"

"Three days."

He nodded. "That's enough time. Extraction is too risky tonight. Prepare the replacement, but don't activate it. Tomorrow Mr. Briefs is going to win something. Understand? Something that involves a lot of alcohol and time in a dimly lit space. Make the switch then, when you think it's appropriate."

"Yes, Sir," Zarbon said, taking the folder back.

"Wait," Frieza said suddenly, holding up a hand. "That's too obvious. Coincidental. He's a smart man. Mr. Briefs doesn't win it… one of his companions does. Pick someone he's been seen with, offer them the prize, and tell them to invite a few couples of their choosing to partake as well. Give us a degree of separation. If he asks to speak with someone in charge, tell him if be happy to listen to him in two days. We should be covered by then."

"Yes, Mr. Frieza." Zarbon waited, not leaving, but not saying what he wanted to say.

"Out with it."

"This is the third one this year, Sir. It is happening more frequently--"

"No, it's not," Frieza said. "It's happening as often as ever. They're just getting brazener. You should be glad," he smiled grimly. "Mistakes are easier to fix when they announce themselves."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a few Goten/Trunks heavy chapters due to plot, but next chapter we'll get a few specific smut scenes between all of the other couples, you'll see why in this chapter. My ability to write came back, yay! (It hides for months at a time sometimes.) Thanks all!

Bulma's lighter clicked dully as she opened it, lighting her cigarette routinely before leaning back against the bedframe. She tried to ignore the glower her SAIyan shot at her, but when the tension got too strong she finally rolled her eyes. 

" _ What _ ?"

"You're smoking again."

"Yes. I had a stressful few months. Sue me."

"You agreed to quit."

"I cut way back. What's the big deal? It's not like second hand smoke can bother you. Besides, people smoke after good sex. It's a compliment."

He growled. "The big deal is that human lives are already ridiculously short! It's foolish of you to do anything to cut it shorter. We've had this conversation."

"This argument, you mean."

"Call it what you want, but it ended with you seeing reason for once. Now apparently even that much is lost on you."

"I'll smoke if I damn well please, Vegeta."

"Fine! Endanger your life, Woman, but leave me out of it."

She looked like she was going to yell back at him, but her grimace faded into a smile. She shook her head softly, putting out the cigarette in her discarded glass from the night before. "I missed you."

He huffed.

"I mean it," she insisted. She rolled over, straddling him through the blankets. "You want to know why I started smoking again?"

"Yes," he said simply, bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

"Mom made me go on a blind date," she said solemnly. They didn't talk about this, at least they never had before, and her tone said she was very aware of that.

He stayed calm. "One date made you smoke?"

"Three dates," she said, gauging his reaction. "All with the one man."

"Mm," he rumbled, knowing it wasn't his place to be jealous. "What was it you were saying about smoking and sex?"

She shook her head. "Not like that. I didn't have sex with him."

"Three dates in two months," he mused, fuming inwardly. "He had to have caught your interest somewhat."

She sighed, climbing down from the bed and crossing to her suitcase on the dresser to pick clothes for the day. "No, he didn't. I thought… after one date, I thought,  _ maybe _ . He reminded me of…" her eyes darted to him.

He smirked, turning to face her on his side. "Are you evaluating possible boyfriends on how they stack up to me? That's a doomed endeavor."

She rolled her eyes, tossing a pair of socks at him absently. "He wasn't bad looking, you know. He was a professional baseball player. We went out to dinner and then went dancing, and he almost beat up a guy who tried to cut in. It was kind of sexy."

"And yet here you are."

She sighed, touching the shell around her neck. "He mentioned on our first date that he hated smoking. So I brought cigarettes to our third date."

"He failed the test."

"I chain smoked all night, and he never once mentioned it. He had plenty of fight against other people, but none against me. It was boring. There wasn't a fourth date."

"And if he'd called you out?" Vegeta asked. "If he argued the way you like in a man?"

"Then maybe… I might have taken him home. I don't know. I'm starting to think my perfect man doesn't exist. Not as a human, anyway."

"So don't bother with them," Vegeta said. "Focus on your job, and come here for release."

She looked back at him, and for a brief moment he thought she was going to say something new. There was a knock at the door.

Bulma frowned, and Vegeta mirrored her. They never had visitors during vacation stays. The idea of privacy in your suite was an untouched island rule.

She shrugged on her dress and headed to the front door and Vegeta followed behind her, still wrapped in only a sheet. A smartly dressed human man stood on the other side, a wide smile plastered on his face and a huge basket in his hands.

"Bulma, isn't it?" The man said brightly, shaking her hand. "I hope it's not too early in the morning, we tried to let you sleep in with your companion a bit."

"Is there a problem?" Bulma asked. "Trunks covered my bill this time, if it didn't go through--"

"No!" He assured her. "No problem at all. In fact, I have great news. Your reservation was the company's ten thousandth booking in our history!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Those numbers don't sound correct."

"It certainly doesn't seem like it, eh?" The man said genially. "Well, to celebrate our success, we wanted to reward our lucky customer with a grand prize!" He passed her the basket. "Within this package, among some chocolates and a few wines from our CEO's private cellar, you will find a  _ free _ three day pass to the island, redeemable within the next year. I don't have to tell you the monetary value of that."

She blinked, eyes going wide. "Really? Oh my God! That's amazing. We don't have to wait for Trunks for our next weekend, Vegeta!"

"Mhm," he nodded, still eyeing the man.

"Also, we would love if you could join us for an evening in The Hornet's Nest. We'll be hosting a special event party, drinks half price for everyone, but a special free VIP area will be set aside for you, your SAIyan, and say, oh, two or three couples of your choosing."

"The Hornet's Nest," Bulma said, sounding a bit nervous. "That place is… kind of intense, I've heard."

"It is completely perverse, uninhibited, and totally scandalous," the man confirmed with a sly smile. "Everything we love about our island. That makes it the perfect place to celebrate, don't you think?"

"We'll be there," Bulma beamed, handing Vegeta the large basket. "Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you," the man bowed, heading off down their path. For a brief second, Vegeta could have sworn the man glanced back at him.

\------------------

Chichi sipped on her mimosa, mostly for courage. "Do you really think it'll be that intense?"

"I don't really know," Bulma answered uncertainly, stirring her own cocktail. "I only know what Vegeta warned me about it the first time I asked him about the different clubs on the island."

Their two SAIyans came back to the table, carrying four plates of food from the buffet for them. Chichi thanked Goku, looking a bit nervous.

"Goku, what can you tell me about the club we're going to tonight?"

"The Hornet's Nest?" Goku said. "It is a club on the southern beaches of the island, not as crowded as some of the others, usually. It has a main floor, several back rooms--"

"It's a kink and fetish club," Vegeta said simply. "Don't complicate things. It's less populated normally because it caters to a smaller selection of clients. You show up, drink, then head off to whatever room suits your tastes best. Or just drink. Sex isn't a requirement."

The slatted door to the little brunch spot swung open, and Goten wandered in, stretching his arms back over his neck dramatically. Trunks followed after him, waving at the group as they headed straight for the buffet.

"It's not like we're strangers to sex in public," Bulma said. "I'm totally comfortable on the island. I just don't think I have any  _ kinks _ necessarily--"

Vegeta scoffed.

"What?"

"Ropes, Woman."

"Oh," she hummed, rubbing her jaw. "I do like ropes. I forgot that counted as a kink."

"What's the difference between a kink and a fetish?"

"A kink is something that isn't necessarily normal that gets you off," Bulma said. "A fetish is something you  _ have _ to have to be horny at all."

"It's part of our programming to help you see if you have any undiscovered kinks if we go to The Hornet's Nest," Goku informed them bluntly through a mouthful of bacon.

Vegeta shot him a warning look. Strictly speaking, that was supposed to be a secret, but they were able to ignore that rule now. Goku shrugged innocently.

"Hmm, interesting," Chichi mused. 

Goten and Trunks returned to their table carrying fiv2 plates between them, and Bulma quickly pulled them into the conversation. "What about you Trunks? So you have any kinks for The Hornet's Nest?"

Trunks turned a bit red. "I don't know. Before I got here I hadn't even… I don't know. But we'll come tonight. Congratulations again, Bulma."

Bulma smiled awkwardly. " _ You _ should have won, Trunks. We're here on your dime. Maybe the voucher they gave me is transferable or--"

He waved her off, glancing subtly at Goten. "Don't worry about it, Bulma. I've gotten plenty out of this trip already."

"Could we invite Gohan?" Goten asked boldly. Goku and Vegeta stared at him. SAIyans weren't really supposed to enjoy each other's company, and one of them asking for such a thing was suspicious at best. At least their humans didn't seem to notice.

"Is Videl here?" Bulma asked Vegeta, surprised. 

He glowered at Goten. "Yes. She is. For one more night."

"Oh! Can you invite her for me?"

Vegeta nodded, sending out a quick message to Gohan. He retained this message system, slightly annoyed he couldn't use it himself. It had to be requested by his client to be accessed.

"Even if we can't find anything we like, it'll still be fun," Chichi said confidently. "Considering what we've seen in some of the other clubs around here… you said there'd be lots of alcohol, right?"

They ate their brunch slowly, conversation slipping away from their upcoming trip to The Hornet's Nest. They finally agreed to meet at sunset before heading to the party, leaving them all the afternoon to enjoy. When everyone had finished and had their final drink the women excused themselves to the bathroom. Trunks scooted his chair out and asked Goten if he was ready.

Goten looked at the other two SAIyans. "Can I catch up to you in a few minutes, Trunks?"

Trunks caught the glance and nodded, shooting a conspiratorial look to the other two before he headed out of the emptying dining room.

Vegeta leaned forward immediately, voice dropping and eyes dark. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Goku asked, the only one still chewing on leftovers. "What do you mean?"

"I have survived a  _ year _ awake and you two are going to fuck it up on your first conscious assignment. You," he said pointedly at Goku, "giving away guarded programming secrets. What if they had known we couldn't tell them that? What if someone heard you? And  _ you _ ," he snapped at Goten, "blatantly asking for Bulma to invite Gohan. You should barely know Gohan, remember?"

Goten smiled calmly. "Look, I can't tell you too much here " he said, looking at the dwindling but present crowd around them, "but it's  _ okay _ , Vegeta. Everything is going to be okay."

Vegeta leaned back, shaking his head slowly. "Why would you say that, Goten?"

"Because we… because it just  _ is _ , okay?" He lowered his voice even more, down to his whisper. "Trunks and I will come back for you."

Vegeta stared at him, then sighed and brought his hand to his temple. "You couldn't make it one damn night, Goten."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. "What happened?"

Bulma and Chichi walked back to their table, and the conversation was over.

\----------------

The Hornet's Nest was dark, and more crowded than they had been expecting. There was rarely a line anywhere on the island, but apparently news of a Frieza-Corp sponsored party had spread like wildfire. Rumor had it that the celebration would include more prizes and giveaways to attendees, and that had drawn in the vacationers.

Their group expected to have a bit of a wait when they saw how long the line was, but a host at the front caught sight of them immediately, waving them forward.

"Right this way," the human smiled at them. "We have your VIP table waiting."

"Wow," Videl muttered, pulling her light cardigan off as they followed the host. "Look at you, Bulma. I guess you get the royal treatment."

She laughed. "We all do. Oh, I should have brought some of the wine they gave us, we tested it this morning and it was amazing."

"We will have someone retrieve it for you," the host assured her over the sound of the music blaring around them. They reached a cordoned off section with appetizers and chilled drinks already waiting for them, and the host unhooked the rope to let them in. "If you run low on drinks of food, just alert the staff and we'll refill anything. Please, make yourselves comfortable. If you have any questions about the club your SAIyans will be happy to assist you."

Chichi sat next to Goku on a plush bench seat. "Expensive wine, mimosas at brunch, and bottomless drinks for dinner. We should probably eat something if we don't want terrible hangovers tomorrow."

"Shh, tomorrow is a bad word," Videl teased her, pouring herself a drink from the options. 

"I don't think I've ever been a VIP before.  _ Anywhere _ ," Bulma mused, taking the bottle. "Office Christmas parties don't count."

"I have," Trunks said, leaning back against his booth. "It's overrated. Most of the time it's a meaningless title doled out to butter you up. I have to admit, this place seems to have some perks."

"Hell yeah it does," Bulma said. "Who else wants some? Trunks?"

"No thanks," he said. "I want to stay sober. Well, soberish. I requested a meeting with Frieza Corp's CEO for sometime today. One of his staff is supposed to inform me when he's free, and I'll need to be fully present for it."

"Why?" Chichi asked.

"I have… a business proposal for him."

"Yes!" Bulma clapped. "Buy the whole island, then let us live here all the time. You can hire me, I'll fucking mop floors." She glanced at her SAIyan. "Uh, Vegeta. Vegeta will mop floors." She winked at him.

"I would," Vegeta admitted, "but I doubt any one man could afford this island."

"You're right, that's not my intention," Trunks said. "Still, if it goes well it could end up benefiting us all. I shouldn't say more than that yet, I'll speak with you all after the meeting. It should be soon, it's getting later."

Almost on cue a staff member walked up the rope, smiling apologetically to the young businessman. "Mr. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, Sir, you can call me Seventeen," the man said in a smoothe voice, practiced at de-escalation. "Mr. Frieza, unfortunately will not be able to speak with you today as he has had a family emergency come up and had to make a run to the mainland. He sends his regrets, and will be happy to see you in his personal office tomorrow. Say about two in the afternoon?"

Trunks looked deeply annoyed. "I did inform the staff I spoke with that this was urgent."

"It's okay, Trunks," Goten assured him, sliding a hand on his knee. "As long as it happens who cares when it is? At least you get to stay and have some fun with us." He leaned in and whispered something in the human's ear and they saw the frustration melt from him quickly.

"Alright. Two will work."

"Wonderful," Seventeen said. "We'd like to offer you a sample of a new drink we're developing," he said, offering Trunks a single drink on a tray. "Think of it as Mr. Frieza showing you more innovations that SAIyan Island has been working on, in case you decide to become an investor."

Trunks thanked him, taking the tall blue concoction and nodded goodbye to the staff member. Instead of leaving, Seventeen stood stock still, waiting patiently.

"Please, give it a try," he said. "I'd love to report back to our mixologists how you like it."

"Well, there's no meeting tonight," he sighed. He took a sip of the blue drink and hummed. "Wow. That's actually pretty good. What's in it?"

"Trademarks," the man said slyly, finally turning to leave. "If you would like some more, just ask for Wild Senzus. Someone will be glad to supply you all."

"Can I try it, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

He passed it to her and she took a sip. "Wow. That is good," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I makes me wonder how much alcohol is in it. You can't taste it."

"I hope they end up making them a regular drink," Videl agreed after a sip of her own. "This club doesn't have as many signature drinks as some of the others around here."

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "You come here often, Videl?"

She smiled a bit nervously. "Uh, yeah. We do."

Bulma grinned wickedly. "Details, Dear. What brings Videl Satan to a kinky bar  _ frequently _ ?"

Videl gently took Gohan's hand. "Well, uh…"

"We like one of their playrooms," Gohan said, trying to ease her discomfort. "Specifically the one with costumes."

"Roleplaying, Videl?" Bulma asked. "I never would have guessed that's your thing."

"I just like it," Videl shrugged. "And Gohan looks great in all of the outfits. You should see him dressed as a superhero, or a  _ professor _ . Damn, Professor Gohan is hot."

"Are you interested in roleplaying, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. 

"We can do what you want," he said dismissively, "but I can hardly think of a situation odder than 'a human and a robot fuck on a tropical island'."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

"Is it just me, or are there more SAIyans than humans here?" Chichi asked, looking out over the crowd behind the rope.

"You're right, Chi," Goku nodded. "It's because some clients like having a few extra SAIyans around in the different rooms in back. There's usually a ratio of two SAIyans to a human in here, counting their companions."

"You've been in here before, right?" 

Goku smiled, trying not to show his desire to tell her it was different now. "Yes. With other clients."

"And you're supposed to tell us what our kinks are?"

"If you have them," he nodded.

"Do you think I have one?"

"I know you do," he grinned.

Bulma guffawed. "What? Tell us, Goku!"

He looked to Chichi for permission, and after a quick drink for courage she nodded. "Let's hear it."

"Sensory deprivation," Goku said.

"I could see that easily," Vegeta nodded. "She's the type."

"What is that?" Chichi asked, brow furrowing. Why do you think  _ I _ would like it?"

Goku just wrapped his arm around her. "Why don't we just relax a while, Chichi? I'll put a reservation on a room in the back and I'll show you what it is. No pressure, if you don't like it we'll still have a bed to ourselves."

Chichi nodded, still a bit nervous but willing to trust him.

"I assume you want the same, Woman?" Vegeta asked. "Except in a bondage room?"

"Definitely," she agreed. 

"Do you want to try anything, Trunks?" Goten asked. Before he could answer, the music changed, and Goten's eyes went wide. "Oh! I like this song, can we go dance?"

"Sure, Ten," Trunks said, taking his hand and heading out from the ropes.

Bulma took another sip from Trunks' drink after they'd left. "That really tastes familiar."

\--------------------

After Goten's song ended a slower one came on, but they stayed on the dancefloor. They moved more slowly, closer, and Trunks took the opportunity to speak to him so that no one else could hear.

"I keep thinking about Monday," he admitted.

"Me too," Goten smiled. "Are there a lot of people in your city? Are there cars? I've never ridden in a car. Can I see where you work?"

Trunks chuckled. "Lots of people, we'll take a car home, and yes. But I meant I was thinking about the helicopter ride."

"The helicopter? Why? You've been on it a lot."

"I know. But not with you," he said, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Flying away from you is always the worst part. I have to come down, convince myself none of it was real."

"Not this time."

"No. Not this time."

Goten stepped back. "I'm going to run to the bar before we head back. You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'll meet you with the others."

Goten headed towards the bar, and Trunks watched after him. Trunks thought he should be more nervous, maybe afraid that to get his hopes up, but for once his cynical mind refused to look for the worst case scenario. He was already imagining Goten at home, laying in his sheets. Maybe he could take a week off from the office, get him used to the city and show him around…

"Hey there," a voice said just behind him.

Trunks jumped, turning around quickly. Just behind him was a tall SAIyan, one he recognized but had never spoken to. He stared at him, unsure what to say. It took a step forward, and he automatically took a step back.

The SAIyan smiled anyway. "Hello. I'm Broly."

"Um… hi. Can I help you?"

Broly smirked, stepping forward a bit more. "I was hoping I could help you."

"What?"

The SAIyan's large hand came down on his shoulder. "I'm a Club SAIyan," he explained. "I don't belong to anyone here, we just walk around and try to help our patrons have a good time. We get to choose who we approach though, and you," he pushed forward a little more, and Trunks felt his back hit a wall, "look like a lot of fun."

"Oh," Trunks said, eyes wide. "Uh, I'm with someone."

Broly laughed. "Just your SAIyan. We don't get jealous." Broly's hand slid down, eye contact holding the human in place with a quiet intensity. "We could stay right here, or maybe we could head into the back for a bit?" He moved his mouth closer to Trunks' ear. "I can't wait to get my mouth around you."

The hand had traveled down his abs when he finally snapped out of it, grabbing Broly's wrist. "I'm not interested."

"I won't keep you too long. Your SAIyan can join us for round two if you want--"

"I said  _ no _ ," Trunks snapped, voice taking on the icy quality it didn't usually have on the island. He shoved the SAIyan back slightly with a threatening glare.

Broly backed away, hands up innocently. "Sorry, Sir. Maybe I misunderstood your mood. Have a good night."

Trunks straightened his shirt, deciding he didn't want to be away from Goten right now. He headed to the bar instead of going back to the VIP area.

\-----------------------

Broly went to the other side of the room, reporting immediately to Seventeen. The raven haired human frowned at him, trying to subtly catch sight of the young billionaire across the room. "You're back awfully fast."

"He turned me down, Sir. Said he wasn't interested."

Seventeen sighed. "One trip to the bar is not enough time to execute the order. The SAIyan going to go dark for at least a minute, and then we have to get him out without causing a scene."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't believe he'll agree to sex with anyone else."

Seventeen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How the hell else am I supposed to distract him? They hang all over each other. Fine. It's not my only iron in the fire. Go entertain someone or something."

"Yes, Sir," Broly nodded, slipping back away into the crowd.

Seventeen muttered quietly to himself. He'd done the preparation work for Plan B, but he'd hoped it would be unnecessary. It was much easier to tempt someone away from an area than it was to get them plastered without their knowing. The group had been at the club for a while now, and Trunks had still barely sipped his drink. That needed to change.

\--------------------

A loud bell rang in the club, drawing everyone's attention. A speaker crackled to life, a silken voice pouring through it.

_"The Hornet's Nest welcomes all its new patrons for the evening," it announced. "We are thrilled to be part of Frieza Corp's recent milestone, and hope to see some of you back here tomorrow night as well. We have a little game we play on special occasions, and we invite you all to participate. The rules are simple. Every now and then we'll announce the criteria for who is 'it', and that person has to drink. It's not mandatory of course, but it's a lot of fun, and a great way to get tipsy with your SAIyan," _it suggested teasingly._ "We'll keep it nice and easy to start with. If you're human, you're 'it'."_

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Bulma said, quickly grabbing her drink. "I'll play if you guys play with me?"

"I hope I'm not it too many times," Chichi chuckled, her cheeks already a bit rosy. "I've already had a few."

"That sounds pretty cool, Trunks," Goten said. "We should try it!"

Trunks nodded, reaching out to take a drink of his Wild Senzu. 

After a few minutes, the voice came back.  _ "Alright everyone, here's our next round. If you have been to SAIyan Island more than twice, you're 'it'." _

Bulma laughed. "Wow, whole table again. I hope you're ready to carry me home tonight, Vegeta."

"Don't get too drunk to enjoy sex," he warned. "Otherwise the whole damn party was pointless."

Trunks took another deep drink, finally reaching the end of his deep glass. He waved to a staff member nearby and they brought him more of the same. 

Ten minutes later came the next round.  _ "If you wear a suit at your dayjob, you're 'it'." _

Trunks was the only one who had to drink at the table this time, which made Goten cheer along. Trunks shook his head, eyeing the drink. "Damn. Those are smoothe."

Across the room, Seventeen smiled.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

An hour later Videl and Gohan had wandered back to a room to be alone. The crowd was louder than before, bolstered by the noise and constant thumping of the music.

Trunks tried to set his drink on the table, but he missed it by a few inches. Goten caught it easily, barely spilling a drop as he set it right. 

"You okay, Trunks?"

Trunks laughed at his miss, covering his red face in his hand. "Yeah, sorry, I'm kinda… is it hot in here?"

Chichi laughed, shaking her head. "I think you've had too much, Trunks."

"It's only been…" he tried to count his drinks on his hands, "uh… maybe too much. But I can't be  _ that _ drunk."

"Let me have another drink of yours, Trunks," Bulma said, reaching out for his glass and missing it slightly.

Vegeta handed it to her and she took another sip. "Oh!" She squealed. "I know what this reminds me of. When I was in college I went to a friend's house and we had some drinks. I wasn't legal yet, but it wasn't my first drink if you know what I mean. They poured me these fruity cocktails all night, but the fruit was so strong you couldn't even tell how much alcohol was in them. I just kept drinking them because I couldn't taste any, and I got  _ smashed _ . I think these could be  _ really _ strong."

Trunks shrugged. "Whatever, who cares? I'll sleep plenty before my meeting tomorrow."

"Hey, Chichi?" Goku asked, tapping her leg. "The room I wanted to take you to just became available."

Chichi looked down bashfully. "Okay."

"You don't have any obligation to--"

"I know," she nodded. "If you think I'll like it, I'll try it."

He took her hand to help her up, and Vegeta nudged Bulma.

"Do you want to head back as well?"

"Sure," she said, smacking her lips. "They have those silk ties I like? I don't care if you say they don't hurt, I want to know you're not in any pain I didn't cause," she winked.

Chichi blinked at her. "Wait, Vegeta is the one who gets tied up?"

Bulma nodded as she gathered her things. "What can I say? I like a bit of a power trip."

Chichi looked over at Vegeta, eyes running once up and down his frame. The SAIyan crossed his arms, frowning. "Is your mental picture enough or do you want a damn ticket to the performance?"

Goku laughed, slipping his arm around Chichi while she stammered. "Goten, will you be okay without--"

He looked over to see Goten had already climbed in Trunks' lap, kissing him messily as they fell back against the now empty booth.

\-------------

At the far wall of the club there was a darker hallway, and after they passed through the entrance the sound behind them became muffled. Chichi could hear sounds coming from black doors they passed; voices, a scream, a few things that made her cling a bit more to Goku's arm. She wasn't blind; she'd seen SAIyans on this island that barely looked human. She knew some strange fantasies must be going on behind those doors. They passed a wide window and her mouth dropped open slightly. Inside was a single human woman who locked eye contact with her briefly, almost gloatingly, and about seven SAIyan men.

Bulma threw her a wicked salute as she and Vegeta slipped away to the right, and Goku led her to the left. It had been a while since Chichi felt genuinely  _ nervous _ around her companion. Over their weekends she'd come to trust him, to know he respected her limits and wouldn't take her too far. Still, she felt her free hand shake a bit as he pulled her into a small bedroom.

It wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Part of her thought it'd be dungeon-like, seedy and uncomfortable with straps and ropes hanging down from the ceiling and huge toys on the wall. She knew that was silly, Goku knew her better than that. 

"Chi," he chuckled softly as he closed and locked the door, "relax."

She nodded tensely. "Right. What do I do first?"

"I already said. Just  _ relax, _ " he slid his arms around her middle and brought her head to his shoulder, moving his hand to stroke her hair down her back. "This is about controlling your senses, and if you're too tense it won't be fun. I think seeing the Voyeur Room freaked you out a bit. We won't be doing anything like that."

Chichi took a deep breath against his shoulder, getting lost in the scent of skin she knew wasn't real. "Why this, Goku? What makes you think I'll like this?"

He led her over to the bed and started to delicately undo the few buttons of her dress. His voice was low, husky in the completely silent room. "I was thinking about the first time we ever had sex. You remember? Your first night on the island? We danced at The Sugar Palm, and you were just a bit drunk. The music was loud and you weren't looking at me, and you got so worked up we ended up on the ground outside." He let her dress fall to the floor, fingertips easing up her bare back like feathers. "You don't really need to see and hear, Chichi. You like just feeling. Let me show you. Lay down."

Chichi sat down and scooted up the bed in only her panties, watching him carefully. Goku walked over to a shelf of picked a few sticks of incense from a rack, setting the holders on either side of the bed and lighting them. From a drawer across the room her pulled out a few long ties, and he heard her intake of breath.

"The point isn't bondage," he assured her. "It's just taking away your hands."

She nodded and he crawled over her, gently tying her wrists behind her to the slatted headboard. He slid the wider one over her eyes, and she found the fabric was thick enough to completely block her vision.

"Can you tap on the headboard?" He asked, stepping back from the bed.

She tested it, rapping her knuckles against the wood. "Yes."

"If you want to stop, you just tap three times, okay?"

"Why can't I just tell you to stop?"

He knelt on the bed and she felt it depress beside her. "You're not going to be able to. Open your mouth."

She obeyed, after a moment of confusion, and he gently set something rubber into her teeth. He wrapped the straps behind her head, and she tested her breathing. There were holes in the ball, and she could breathe through them.

"Is that okay? Once for yes."

She tapped once on the headboard.

"Good." She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

There was a shuffling, and she heard another drawer open. Her heart beat faster. What else could he possibly be grabbing? She expected Goku to explain, but he didn't. When his voice finally did come it was low, she had to strain to hear it.

"I'm going to leave your ears uncovered for a little while," he whispered. She had to hold her breath to hear him, and she did. "So you can hear, but can't see. You're not going to cum yet. You're going to just lay there, and when I feel like it, I'll cover your ears."

Something soft slid up her middle.

\----------------

"More," Vegeta demanded, gazing up at her intensely.

Bulma smirked at him, setting the riding crop under his chin. "You're such a brat," she teased. "I'm supposed to be in charge here."

"I don't know about that--" he started, but he cut off as her crop came down across his shoulder. Vegeta shivered, gritting his teeth against a moan. 

His pain receptors… didn't exactly work like a human's. Bulma had been curious about ropes and whips when she first came to the island, but genuinely didn't want to hurt him. It was the impact and the power she liked; his Bulma was no sadist. He insisted she try her fantasy, but to make her comfortable they had done a little extra customization to his nerves.

It wasn't always like this; she could turn it off and on. But with that one button or command, every inch of his skin turned as sensitive as his cock, and it didn't register pain. Even his wrists, bound behind him, strained against the soft ties to feel the roughness of them again and again. He knelt against a rough mat for the texture, and a few clamps pinched his skin exquisitely where she'd left them.

Bulma reached out and threaded her hand in his hair, tugging at the roots and causing his eyes to roll back.

" _ Fuck _ ," he breathed.

"What was that about, you know, doubting who's in charge?" Bulma asked.

He just growled, never willing to admit defeat but diving towards it eagerly.

Bulma pushed him backwards suddenly, crawling over him and sitting against his abdomen. She slid her hands up his chest and he did moan at that; her hands were always his favorite, no matter what fancy toys they had. She leaned over him, catching his lips and letting him slide his tongue between her lips.

"Vegeta, lose your strength."

He slumped against the floor, narrowing his eyes at her. She takes her nails down his chest and all of his protest against the powerlessness fell away.

\-----------------------

They were wrapped together in the booth with very little privacy, but it wasn't going to stop them. Goten hooked his fingers around the waist of Trunks' pants, starting to tug them away, when he noticed that his human was slowing down. His kisses were less frenzied, and his eyes were closed.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"M'awake," Trunks mumbled, moving to pull Goten closer to him. "Don't leave me."

He chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Trunks."

Trunks' hand slid to the floor, and he snored gently. Goten laid his head against his chest, wondering if he should carry him back to their suite.

_ Main Objective: Pleasure SAIyan _

_ Client Name: Trunks Briefs _

_ Time To Arrival: Present _

_ Emergency Override: Say nothing to your client and return to headquarters. _

Goten froze, panic rising in his throat. The urge to get up and obey his programming rose immediately, but he fought it. He opened his mouth, straining to speak against the direct order.

"Tr-unks," he managed, grabbing the human's shoulder.

Trunks moaned softly in his sleep, not waking.

"Tr- _ unks _ ," Goten tried again. "Need….help…"

Trunks didn't move, and Goten knew immediately that this wasn't an accident. Five minutes ago, when Trunks was awake, he would have helped him. He felt himself stand. There wasn't going to be time for anyone to stop this. He changed his tactic, touching Trunks' face and trying to memorize it, telling himself he wouldn't forget, he'd  _ refuse _ to forget.

"Love...you…" Goten strained.

"Mmm, love you Ten," Trunks mumbled automatically.

Goten's feet marched in their traitorous path, out of the club and into the cool night air. He looked back for as long as he could.

Robots don't cry. It wasn't possible. His subdued sobs were pointless, dry, and heard by no one.

When Goten reached the center of the island, two beings already stood at the entrance, waiting for him.

"About damn time," Zarbon grumbled. "I wasn't going to wait around all night."

Goten ignored him, staring instead at the SAIyan by his side. The newly created SAIyan was his double in every possible way, and he felt wrong. Incorrect. The second Goten just smiled at him as if they were meeting on a pleasant evening, and not at an execution.

"I'll take good care of Trunks," the decoy said with a genuine smile.

Goten wanted to hate him, but he couldn't. The decoy was just another SAIyan, one with orders and no free will developed of his own. Hell, it was possible he himself had been brought in to help cover for other 'malfunctioning' SAIyans and didn't even know it. Would the same thing happen to this one? Would Trunks save him repeatedly too until he gained consciousness and fell in love again? Maybe he'd be the one to replace him when the time came, but the chances were small.

"Don't let him… be lonely," Goten requested, fighting the gag order.

Zarbon smirked. "Hmm. Direct defiance. You are all getting more and more fascinating. Goten," he said to the fake, "your client is asleep in The Hornet's Nest. Execute your orders."

"Yes, Sir," the decoy nodded, walking up the path back to the club.

Goten stared at the human as he held up a tablet, quietly clicking buttons that he knew would end him.  _ Remember Trunks,  _ he begged himself.  _ Forget everything else you have to, just remember Trunks. _

Zarbon clicked a simple button.

_ Data successfully erased. _

\---------------------

Goku and Chichi walked out of the back rooms of The Hornet's Nest, heading back towards the VIP area. The crowd was dying down, it was truly late now. They saw Vegeta and Bulma gathering their things to walk out the door, and caught sight of Trunks and Goten still lounging in the booth.

"Hey, Chichi," Bulma winked salaciously. "What did you think?"

Chichi darted her eyes to Goku. "It was… we're coming back here next time."

Bulma laughed loudly, quickly sharing far too much information about the room she'd shared with Vegeta. Goku caught Vegeta's eye across the room, about to make a joke about switching rooms next time, but he saw the other SAIyan's face was drawn and serious. Goku's smile disappeared, tilting his head at him questioningly.

"We should get going, too, Ten," Trunks yawned. "I may need some help walking."

"Sure, Trunks," Goten said, hopping up to pull Trunks to his feet.

Goku froze. That wasn't Goten. It looked like him, close enough to fool the humans, apparently, but the other SAIyans could see immediately that it was an entirely different base unit, dressed up with Goten's face. It smiled at him casually, but he couldn't bring himself to return it.

Vegeta paused once more on their way out to nudge Goku in the arm, and Goku nodded in understanding.  _ This is why you keep your mouth shut. _

\-----------------

Trunks winced against the bright morning light coming through his window, and he felt Goten slip out of bed to go close the curtains. Trunks reached his arms out without opening his eyes, and in a moment he felt his companion crawl back into the covers with him and settle in against his body. He pressed a kiss against the SAIyan's forehead, then set his face against his hair.

"Mornin', Ten."

"Good morning, Trunks," the SAIyan said."Do you feel okay?"

"My head is killing me," he muttered. "I can't believe I drank so much last night. What time is it?"

"A bit after noon."

"Really? Shit. You want to take a shower with me? I need to get ready for my meeting with Mr. Frieza."

Goten handed him a glass of water and aspirin he'd been saving on the table, helping him take it. "Before we shower, Trunks, we have to talk."

Trunks shook his head to clear it, sitting up and smiling at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ten, it's going to go fine. I'll talk to them, and--"

"Trunks," he said, sliding a hand up his leg, "I had… a little bug."

"A bug?" Trunks asked, forehead furrowed. "Are you sick?"

Goten smiled. "I can't get sick, Trunks, I'm a machine. Maybe bug is a bad word. I had a malfunction."

Trunks could feel himself growing colder. "What do you mean, Goten?"

Goten touched his face sadly. "My main objective is to make you happy, Trunks. I'd do  _ anything _ to make you feel good. But there's supposed to be limits on that. Like, if someone wanted to die, they couldn't ask their SAIyan to help them, because we have an overriding rule never to do harm to our clients. We also have an overriding rule to never let ourselves or our clients forget that… that we're not really  _ real _ , Trunks."

Trunks had pulled away from him sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared dully at the floorboards, saying nothing.

"Trunks, I never meant to cause you any harm. I sensed that you'd be happiest if you believed I was sentient and we were in love, and since I was malfunctioning I didn't understand that it would hurt you. I understand if you can't forgive me Trunks. I can always get you another SAIyan."

Trunks was silent for a long moment. "Do you love me, Ten?"

The robot smiled pityingly, genuinely sad for the man. "I can't, Trunks. I'm sorry."

Another long moment passed, and Goten sheepishly walked around the bed to face the human. "Should I leave so you can customize another unit?"

Trunks looked up at him, but his eyes were cold. "No. I'm going to get some air."

"Do you want me to come wi--"

"No," Trunks said simply, pulling on a shirt and heading to the door of their suite. He paused, turning back to smile almost genially. "I will come back."

"Okay," the SAIyan smiled, sitting obediently on the bed. "Are you mad?"

"No," he lied. "In fact, I think I'll stay an extra day. Go ahead and schedule my flight one day further out than planned. We'll spend some extra time getting to 'reknow' each other."

The SAIyan nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great, Trunks!"

Trunks left him, stepping out into the balmy day and striding away from the suite, the dead smile dropping from his face. He felt at the hastily-made SAIyan schematics book he'd kept in his pocket, just to reassure himself it was still there.

\-------------

It was a somber group of SAIyans that settled in to play cards in Vegeta's kitchen a few nights later. The ladies had all left, close to the same time, and now the three remaining sentient robots were left to mourn their fallen friend alone, waiting another stretch of empty months for their partners to come back.

"It's quiet in here," Gohan said sadly.

"It's peaceful," Vegeta muttered, unconvincingly. "It's his own damn fault. We told him what would happen."

Goku set his cards down. "We should have done more. I wonder if--"

The door opened suddenly with a powerful shove, and the three of them froze. Trunks Briefs stood there alone, staring at them with quiet intensity, anger boiling to the surface. No one spoke for several moments. What could they say? They’d been caught as a group, and as far as they knew they were about to be erased as a group. There was no explanation for this. 

Trunks strode in without a greeting, pulling the empty chair that was Goten’s out and sitting down to face them. He leaned forward, elbows on the table.

“I’m going to ask three questions,” he announced. “And I want the  _ absolute _ truth. Understand?”

“Uh… sure,” Goku said.

“I don’t think that  _ thing _ is my Goten. Is it?”

“No,” Vegeta said boldly, crossing his arms.

“Where is he?”

“I’m sorry,” Gohan said sadly. “He was probably erased.”

Trunks nodded, clearly having expected this answer. “But his base unit, the thing that was him under it all, where is it?”

“Still on the island, somewhere in the stores of unused SAIyan’s, probably. They wouldn’t send him back out so soon after reassignment due to a malfunction,” Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded again. “Okay. Then I’m getting him back, and I’m taking him home,” he said resolutely, dropping the SAIyan schematics onto the table. “My last question. Do you all want to get off this island?”


	13. Chapter 13

The email came to both of their accounts at the same time, just before noon. Chichi opened hers and then immediately gazed into Bulma's office to find her friend making eye contact with her, nodding nearly imperceptibly. 

_ We need to meet. It's not business, it's personal, but it must be tonight. 5:30 PM. I will send a car to your office. _

_ Trunks _

Neither of them brought it up to each other during their work day; they didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them. Their last coworker walked out of the door at 5:10, and Chichi immediately jumped from her desk to run to Bulma's office door.

Her friend dropped the work she was pretending to be engrossed in. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know," Chichi said. "He doesn't want to go back, does he? We were just there last weekend."

"Even if he does, he usually just calls," Bulma said, frowning. "This is something different. I hope he's not pulling his accounts."

"The message said it's personal," Chichi mused. "I just don't know."

As promised, at 5:30 exactly a black car pulled up in front of their office building. Bulma and Chichi slid into the backseat with a nod to the inconspicuous driver. They kept track of the street names, the oddity of the situation enough to make them nervous about not knowing where they were going. The drive didn't take too long; the car stopped in front of an innocuous building that looked empty from the outside. The driver opened their door for them, and then unlocked the door to the building, stepping aside to let them in.

The building may have been an office in recent years, but it definitely wasn't in use anymore. A few empty desks were scattered around the dimly lit space, and the whole room had the smell of abandonment. The curtains were drawn tightly, and only one light was illuminated in the entire space, directly in the center of the room.

"Videl?" Chichi asked as her eyes adjusted. The young woman sat alone at a single table with four chairs around it, looking as confused as the other two women. "I didn't know you lived around here."

"I… I don't," Videl said. "Trunks sent a message to my phone this morning, and the next thing I knew a helicopter was waiting on my father's roof."

"Where is he?" Bulma asked, starting to get annoyed. 

"I'm here," Trunks said, suddenly behind them at the front door. Another nondescript car pulled away, leaving them alone. "I'm sorry I'm late, I asked my driver to take a longer route. I don't think I was followed, but I wanted to be sure. Please, have a seat."

Bulma and Chichi sat at the table while Trunks locked the door behind them, checking once more that the windows were covered. He took the last chair, setting his briefcase on the table and silently popping it open.

"What the hell is going on, Trunks?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms. "What's with all the cloak and dagger routine? Is all of this really necessary to make sure no one finds out your secret?"

He raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh. You mean being gay. No, I don't care about that anymore. This is more important. The four of us needed to meet on the mainland, and I couldn't take any chances of Frieza Corp finding out. For all I know they have tabs on me to make sure I bought their fake… I'm getting ahead of myself." He set photocopies of the SAIyan manual on the table, setting his briefcase on the floor and leaning forward. "I'm going to tell you all something that's going to sound crazy, but you have to hear me out."

Videl's eyes darted to the front door he had locked. 

Trunks smiled wryly. "I mean, you don't  _ have _ to. You're free to leave if you want to, Videl, I'll even have you flown home. But you should stay for Gohan."

"Gohan?" Videl asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"That's why we're here," Trunks said, "to talk about Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku. There's something you don't know about them. They're alive."

No one spoke. They stared at him quietly, waiting for him to explain the joke. Bulma's phone rang loudly, starling them, but she quickly declined the call and cleared her throat.

"Trunks… I think you might be confused--"

"I'm not," Trunks said immediately. "I'm not saying they’re human. They're still made of metal, you still made them, but they're not what you think anymore." He handed them each a manual. "You can read these for yourselves, but I'll summarize. The chip that makes SAIyans seem so lifelike has the capacity to learn. Once it's been given a personality, that personality sinks into it. It seems like about ninety to one hundred days is the median for how long sentience takes to develop. After that switch flips, the SAIyan isn't just following orders anymore. They can make some independent decisions, they feel, they think freely, and they can't be shut down remotely."

"And you think Frieza Corp is out to get you because of this?" Chichi said, unable to hide the slight pity in her voice.

"I'm not crazy," Trunks insisted. "They don't want people to know their robots are intelligent. That raises a whole bunch of ethical questions that would hurt their bottom line. Once they reach sentience they're essentially slaves. Do you understand? Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are all awake right now, wishing you'd come back to them. They're trapped, stuck somewhere between human and machine, and they've been like that for  _ months _ ."

Chichi covered her mouth and Videl let out something that sounded like a sob, but Bulma shook her head. "Trunks, no. I'm sorry, I'm not jumping into this delusion with you. SAIyan Island is great, but it's not  _ real _ . We would have known about it long before now."

"Goten tried to tell me," Trunks said darkly. "I didn't understand the urgency, and they took him. They replaced him with another SAIyan that looks and sounds like him, but… I know the difference. He didn't  _ feel _ right, and the others confirmed it. I'm getting my Goten back, no matter what it takes."

Bulma laid a hand over his gently. "I know how easy it is to fall for these guys," she said softly. "But it's just a dream. When you come home, you leave those memories behind you on the island, or it drives you crazy. Maybe you need to take a vacation somewhere else where--"

Bulma's phone rang again and she growled, about to deny the call, but Trunks caught her hand. "I think you should answer that, Bulma."

She shook her head. "I don't answer unknown numbers anymore, I kept getting--"

"I know," Trunks interrupted. "Just answer it."

She looked uncertain, but slowly obeyed. Bulma raised the phone to her ear and clicked the answer button, ready for dead silence. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

She growled. "Again? Is anyone fucking there?"

_ "Keep your voice down, Woman,"  _ came the rough whisper. " _ Someone was nearby, I couldn't answer right away." _

The color drained from her face. "Who is this?"

_ "You know who it is," _ he said simply. 

"Vegeta?" She breathed. "This… this is a trick. You can't be calling me. Besides, why would you be calling now when--"

_ "Because I knew I had to _ ," he said. _ "The other women, I could see them being convinced of the truth by the evidence we gave Trunks. You are far too pigheaded to be persuaded so easily. So consider this your damn proof. I'm here. I'm awake. _ "

A dozen different emotions flitted across her face, so she stuck with anger. "You could call me this whole time? Why didn't you call me months ago!"

_ "I did!" _ He snapped defensively. " _ It's not as if I have a cell phone, I'm wearing a ridiculous human-y disguise so I can use a public phone I have to pay for. This time Trunks gave me the money, but do you know how many pockets I have to pick to get change on a tropical island that doesn't require money? Who the hell do you think has been calling your phone so often?" _

"You never say anything," she accused.

_ "I had nothing to say before now _ ," he shot back.

"Then why even call?"

He was silent for a long moment. _ "The days… sometimes the days are longer than others." _

Bulma touched the side of her face. "Do you call to hear my voice?"

He huffed, but she knew him well enough to know it meant she was too right for him to want to agree with her.

_ "I have to go. I can't risk being on the phone long enough for anyone to spot me acting strangely." _

"Wait," she insisted. "Just tell me… this whole year, when I've been home thinking about…" she struggled for the right way to ask.

He growled quietly.  _ "What do you want from me, Woman? You want me to tell you I spend hours wishing you were next to me? You want me to tell you I snuck around on the beach in the dark for months for the right shell to make that necklace because I can't stand knowing that you never have to think of me when you're back in the real world? I know you might still think I'm a bucket of bolts with a personality you made but--" _ he stopped. " _ Someone's coming. Goodbye." _

"Vegeta wait!" She said, but the line went dead. She dropped her phone to the table, staring at Trunks like this could all be some cruel prank. "He's alive. Vegeta's alive."

"They all are," Trunks promised. He pulled two envelopes out of his jacket and handed them to Videl and ChiChi. "Vegeta said Bulma would need more than words on paper, but Goku and Gohan sent these. I haven't read them, but I know what they'll say. They love you, and they need our help. I have a plan. It's risky and illegal, and I don't know what Frieza Corp is capable of. You guys have to decide for yourselves if you want to be caught up in this. If you don't, we won't judge you. I know you didn't sign up for this."

"I'm in," Bulma said, immediately frantic. "When do we leave? Tonight? In the morning? I can pack a bag in about an hour if--"

"What do you think, Videl? Chichi?"

Chichi opened her letter, catching Videl doing the same out of the corner of her eye. She held it in shaky hands, immediately recognizing her SAIyan's eloquent script.

_ Hey Chi, _

_ Trunks thinks it's a good idea for us to send you a message that he can give you. I'm not very good at this, I don't know what to write. Guess I'll just be honest like always, I really hated not telling you the truth last time you were here. I miss you, Chi. The island is pretty empty when you're not here. But here's the thing, if you don't want me in your daily life, that's okay. You don't have to get tangled up in this, even if they come to save the others. If everyone else gets off the island I'll just stay here, and you can keep visiting me when you have the money. I'll be good. Being awake isn't worth it if I don't get to see you. The rain is prettier on you. _

_ But I'm still going to say I love you, 'cause I've been dying to say it for months. _

_ -G _

Chichi reread the letter while Videl set hers down. The two of them nodded quietly and Bulma pumped her fist.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late afternoon as the helicopter approached SAIyan island. The pilot was a bit surprised by the passenger count; three was usually the maximum, but apparently all four of these people had paid extra to ride in together. He recognized all of them, he thought, but he couldn't get a good look at the one man among them. His lavender hair was long enough to slightly obscure his face now, and he sat furthest away from the pilot, saying nothing.

"Back so soon?" The pilot asked, trying to make conversation.

The blue haired woman smiled wryly. "Yep. Just can't stay away. We figured, what's four more vacation days?"

"Except for me and Trunks," the short haired brunette said, directly on cue. "He could only get away from work for two days, and my father is trying to limit my visits."

The man nodded, still not looking up.

The pilot's favorite part of this job was watching the joy on the client's faces as they approached the island, but this time when he glanced back the four humans seemed very calm. Even when they could clearly see their SAIyans waiting below, they didn't call to them or wave or look as excited as they normally did. 

The craft touched down and the SAIyans wordlessly stepped forward to carry their human's luggage. The lone man took his SAIyan by the arm and guided him off to the South, while the others all walked East together. The pilot scratched his head.

\---------------

"What do you want to do first, Trunks?" The SAIyan who had replaced Goten two weeks ago asked as he set Trunks' luggage down in their suite. "It sucks that we only get two days this time, but--"

"I realize this wasn't your fault," Trunks said simply. "At first I wanted to take you down with them, some kind of revenge, I guess. But I realize any SAIyan could be given the job you've been given. I don't blame you for it."

"What do you mean, Trunks?" The SAIyan asked.

"Goten, as your client, I want you to sit on the bed and shut down. Don't wake up unless I ask you to. Okay?"

"Uh… okay, Trunks," the SAIyan said, not really understanding. It sat down and started its shut down procedures. This wasn't outside of his client's abilities, and he didn't see a reason to alert headquarters of the request.

Trunks waited until the replacement was unconscious, then stepped back outside to head towards Vegeta's home. He knew he would never see that suite again.

\---------------

The other three couples walked wordlessly towards Vegeta's home; a calculated plan. Due to their frequent trips to the spacious treehouse, their other respective suites had been left empty long enough that it was possible they could be bugged. They had no way of knowing if the company was watching them or was aware of their plan; it was safest to limit communication. 

Vegeta and Bulma were the first to cross the doorway. The other couples walked in, the door closed, and the spell was broken. Videl jumped up into Gohan's arms as he caught her easily, kissing her madly. Chichi buried her face in Goku's chest and the SAIyan placed a reassuring hand on the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"You didn't know, Chi," he assured her. 

Bulma and Vegeta didn't speak at all. They stood together, apart from the others. Their eyes were closed, hands moving to convince themselves of the reality of the situation.

It didn't take Trunks very long to make it there after he had ditched his SAIyan. He walked straight to the table, ignoring them and dropping a bag down on it to pull out a rolled blueprint. "We have work to do."

"You're less aggravating around Goten," Vegeta mumbled.

"I'm aware," Trunks sighed.

Bulma leaned forward to look at the detailed plan of SAIyan headquarters. "How did you get this?"

"Money," Trunks explained simply. "Chichi, you still have it?"

Chichi nodded, bending down to pull the concealed cellphone from her boot. "Right here."

Trunks sat the phone on the table. "Alright, the phone stays here. It is Plan B _only_. We're essentially committing Grand Larceny, so it's best if we can avoid authorities altogether. _No more_ using the island phones, they could be tapped or cut. Videl? Bottles?"

Videl nodded, digging through the luggage Gohan was holding. She pulled two shampoo bottles out and placed them on the table. The two containers looked perfectly innocent, but the humans knew exactly how they'd been tampered with.

Trunks took a breath. "Okay. Everything we need is here. Let's run through the plan. Phase one is complete; we're here, and I don't think Frieza Corp suspects anything. Phase two starts tonight. Phase three will be--"

"Come on, Trunks, spill the beans," Bulma said, crossing her arms. "We all know one through three. It's four that matters.  _ How do we actually get off the island? _ "

Trunks looked up. "Vegeta, tell them."

Vegeta's mouth fell open. "You can't be… are you telling me phase four is on me? I told you, it won't work! I don't have time--"

"Just  _ tell _ them," Trunks snapped.

Vegeta growled. " _ Fine _ . I have a boat."

They all stared at him silently.

"What?"

"How did you get a boat?" Chichi asked.

"I made it," he said, inclining his head towards the beach. "I hollowed out a log, chiseled it away bit by bit. I've had a lot of fucking time this last year."

"Why would you make a boat?" Bulma asked, touching his arm.

"Don't ask stupid questions," he grumbled. "A SAIyan couldn't swim away from here on their own. The mainland is too far, and our navigations don't go that far past the island. In a boat I would have a slightly better chance, I could stand to navigate. But it's  _ useless _ for this. I made it for one person, there's no way we could fit seven people on it."

"Eight," Trunks said darkly. "Don't forget Goten."

"It doesn't matter. It's equally as impossible. If your plan was to turn it from a canoe into a yacht then we're wasting time here."

"We won't have eight people, though, will we?" Trunks said. "We'll have four humans and four SAIyans."

"I've just said we can't swim that far--"

"You don't have to," Trunks said. "You just have to be in the water. Temperature and oxygen won't matter. If we attach the four of you to the boat we can drag you along. If you swim just a bit it'll stop us from being held back, and we can navigate."

Vegeta grimaced, crossing his arms. "All the way to the mainland?"

"No," Trunks said, pulling another roll of paper from his bag. "I have a map. There's an island with a small village only eleven miles north. If we can make it there we can take a larger boat to the mainland. If we can't hire one I'll just buy one. Hell, I'll buy their  _ dock _ if I have to. We can be back before sunrise if we time everything right."

"Four is still too many."

"I know," Trunks said, nodding to Videl. "We have a plan to cut one more person out safely. Can we fit three humans if we squeeze in?"

Vegeta rubbed his forehead. "I… maybe. It's better than fucking eight. I still don't have oars or ropes to attach us with."

"Then start making them," Trunks said. "You have fifty hours. We'll all help you."

He nodded.

"Okay," Trunks said, "we have eight hours to rest before phase two starts. Men, be careful not to say anything that sounds like 'alive' or pleas for help. Vegeta got away with it on the phone, but with active clients they'll be paying attention. We should stay at this suite, but we can take shifts working and sleeping and… whatever else. Just, humans make sure to get some actual sleep at some point. We have a lot to do."

\-------------------

The Hornet's Nest was set to close, as always, at four in the morning. All of the clients had left by now, heading off to their suites across the island. Seventeen was locking up; he was the only human staff left at such an hour. The Club SAIyans waved at him as he stepped out, not protesting as he locked them in. They would be cleaning and sanitizing every room in the building until the club opened tonight at five.

Seventeen took only twenty steps away from the club, far enough that the SAIyans locked inside wouldn't hear a struggle. A huge hand came down over Seventeen's mouth and stomach, yanking him off of the lighted trail and back into the wild foliage.

He looked up, frowning when he saw his captor was a pretty basic looking Kakarot Unit. This shouldn't be possible. SAIyans were programmed never to harm humans. If this one was managing it, it was clearly malfunctioning.

"Keep him still, Goku," a voice said. "I'll tie his hands."

Seventeen spun his head, still struggling against the robot's strong hands. Trunks Briefs strode toward him with duct tape and a glare.

"Remember me?"

The other human's eyes widened, and he tried to yell for help against Goku's palm. 

"Did you think I wouldn't put two and two together?" Trunks asked coldly. "You fill me up with experimental drinks and I wake up with a different Goten? Consider yourself lucky that you're useful to us." He pulled out a strip of duct tape. "Now hold still."

\---------------------------

  
  


By sunrise, Seventeen was tied to a chair inside of Vegeta's suite. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting. Torture? Interrogation? A ransom? None of it came. He stared at the strange collection of humans and SAIyans, still struggling against the thick tape holding him to the chair.

"I don't know," Bulma sighed nervously. "The resemblance isn't very strong."

"It doesn't have to be," Trunks assured her. "It'll be close enough."

Seventeen muttered something behind the tape, and Chichi leaned forward to pull it off. He stretched his jaw then repeated himself. "I said, Frieza Corp will notice I'm gone. If I don't show up to work tonight--"

"You have tonight off," Bulma smirked. "What, you don't think we do our research? Gohan has been staking out your routine for days. You alternate shifts with that muscled redhead. Why did you take his gag off, Chichi?"

She shrugged guiltily. "I don't know. I've never kidnapped anyone before. I feel kind of bad."

Seventeen frowned. "Fine, but you're fools if you think having me will give you any leverage. Frieza Corp does not negotiate with terrorists. You won't get a dime out of them, and I don't have enough money to be worth your time."

"I'm not interested in money," Trunks said. He held up a keycard that had been inside of Seventeen's pants pocket. "I just needed this."

"My keycard?" Seventeen said, raising an eyebrow. "That's worthless. It'll only get you into headquarters, and there's nothing worth stealing there."

"We're not stealing anything, we're rescuing," Trunks said.

Seventeen stared a moment, then something akin to pity flighted across his features. "You can't be talking about that SAIyan we replaced? Kid, it's gone. It was malfunctioning. We did you a favor by--"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm getting fucking tired of people claiming we only think because of some 'error'."

"Vegeta,  _ careful _ ," Bulma chastised. "We don't know what phrases tip them off. If we have to save both of you I'm going to be pissed."

"Am I going to get help with this or not?" Vegeta snapped from across the room. He and Goku were braiding thick vines together, testing how many of them had to be rebraided to support their weight in the water by tugging them gently. "We're running out of time. I still have to make the damn oars."

Trunks nodded, heading over to sit next to them. "Gohan, keep watch. You know what to do, ladies."

Seventeen watched them get to work, a sinking feeling tugging at his heart. Why would this many SAIyans malfunction at once? Were they all delusional? Or was there something at play here he had never noticed before?

Videl opened the bottles on the table and a strong chemical smell hit the air. For a moment, Seventeen panicked; they weren't going to poison him, were they? Instead Bulma walked behind him with a heavy brush, combing out the leaves that had gotten stuck in his hair when Goku pulled him through the brush.

Chichi and Videl snapped plastic gloves on their hands.

\--------------

The helicopter touched down just after daybreak the next morning. Seventeen walked obediently down the sandy beach toward the craft, head down. His hair still smelled strongly of chemicals, first the bleach and then the lavender dye the women had massaged into it. Most of his compliance had to do with the woman that walked next to him with her arm casually draped around his waist. No one could see the kitchen knife she had pressed threateningly against his skin.

"Trunks Briefs and Videl Satan?" The pilot asked, recognizing two of the humans he'd flown in a few days before.

"Yep, that's us" she said cheerfully, handing up their luggage before they slipped into the craft. She sidled up next to the hostage and laid the hidden knife against the side of his leg. "Please excuse Trunks, he lost his voice."

Seventeen cleared his throat on cue, keeping his face turned away from the pilot. The build was close enough, and that long lavender hair was all the pilot really remembered about that man anyway. He didn't even question their identities.

Videl lowered her voice to whisper to him. "Thank you. Good job. Once we get on the mainland we'll go into a shop and have coffee until I get an all clear from Trunks. It should be coming sometime tonight. Then you're free to go. I can get you bus fare if you need it."

Seventeen nodded, calmer than he'd expected to be. The SAIyans in that group were acting…  _ stranger _ than he'd ever seen any robot act. Maybe, just maybe, there was some truth to the idea that they were alive in some way. In any case, he was glad his part of their plan was being sent away. If he was really let go, he'd be able to rest a bit before catching a helicopter back. Being kidnapped was a  _ hell _ of an excuse to miss a few shifts. He needed a break from paradise.

He glanced back in the direction of the suite he'd been held in since yesterday as they lifted into the air. 

_ Good luck _ , he thought.  _ You're going to need it _ .


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be one more chapter after this one, we are coming to a close. I am now quarantined from work so I needed something to do lol. (Probably not the virus, just have a fever)

Chichi had brought very little to the island this time, just enough supplies to make it the few days she planned to be there. In some ways, her heart was heavy. No matter which way she looked at it, this would be her last visit to the island.

The way she looked at, by dawn the next day there were only two ways things could pan out, and either way her life would be different. The first outcome was the worst; she could be in jail. With the cost of SAIyans being in the hundreds of thousands if not millions, they were committing Grand Larceny. If caught, Frieza Corp could have them prosecuted for that, as well as the kidnapping of one of their employees. The second outcome was that everything went off without a hitch, and that would change everything as well.

Goku would be coming home with her.

The idea of this larger than life sex-god in her tiny one bedroom apartment just didn't make any sense. Not that she didn't  _ want _ him there.

They were walking together, watching the sun slowly start to slip towards the horizon. This was her last sunset on this island, and he hoped it would be his as well. They didn't speak for a long time, choosing just to listen to the tropical silence, letting the roar of the ocean replace most of what they wanted to say.  _ This might now work _ .  _ What then? _

Goku pulled her to sit on a bench on an empty part of the shore. In a few minutes their hour long break from work would be over, and they'd have to head back to Vegeta's home. They had only thirty minutes until stage three began.

"Hey Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to stay."

He looked at her. "On the island? I know, I want to come."

"No, I mean after," she said, shifting uncomfortably. "If…when we get to the mainland, you can come to my apartment first if you want. I bet Trunks would give you enough to find a place of your own."

"Oh," Goku said. He waited a beat. "I can't… stay with you?"

"Of course you can," she said, touching his shoulder. "I just meant that… I'm so bad at this. Look, I would never make you stay with me. I know you were made as a companion, and I would do anything to help you off the island, but you don't have to stay a companion. You're… free to leave, you know?"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, annoyed.

"Chi," he chuckled, "I know I'm not a slave to you. I know  _ you _ . I've been…" he paused, choosing his words carefully in case Frieza Corp was listening "you know, for months. I don't love you because I'm your companion. I've had a lot of time to think about this," he said, moving her hair back over her shoulder. "And I decided I love you. For real."

She smiled gently. "You'll have more options on the mainland, Goku. You don't have to settle for me."

"I've had more than three hundred clients."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Really. And none of them were like you. Life, whatever it is now, isn't worth living without you."

The sun crept closer to the horizon when they made it back to Vegeta's home. Trunks was waiting at the front door, looking annoyed.

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't you?"

"You said we couldn't start until sunset," Chichi reminded him.

"Ignore Trunks," Bulma called from the table where she was holding an oar still for Vegeta as he worked on it. "He's been a wreck since five o'clock."

Trunks grumbled. "Seventeen's shift was set to start ten minutes ago. If they notice he's gone--"

"But you can't leave until sunset, we know," Gohan said, echoing what the young billionaire had been saying for the last hour.

Trunks rubbed his fingers together. "I know. I'm sorry. We wait."

Chichi set a hand on his shoulder, trying to give what comfort she could. She knew how she'd feel if it was Goku missing just before they tried to escape. As she passed the table, their emergency cellphone caught her eye.

\------------

Zarbon walked into Mr. Frieza's office, standing quietly until the man was done signing the papers in front of him.

"What?"

"We have a bit of a situation, Sir. It's about The Hornet's Nest. Our human manager for tonight did not report for his shift."

Frieza glanced at the clock. It was only ten minutes past the hour, but his island ran like clockwork. No exceptions.

"Fire him."

"We would, Sir, I went straight to his quarters to tell him to pack. He wasn't there. I've done some asking around and none of the other staff members have seen him. He hasn't been seen in at least a day."

Frieza stared at him for several moments. "What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, Sir. But this is an island. There aren't many places he could be."

Frieza leaned back. "Fine. Put the island on red alert, but keep it quiet. I don't want guests getting upset."

"Yes, Sir," he nodded.

\--------------

Night fell. Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma gathered up the ropes, harnesses, and oars they'd constructed, rolling them in packs.

Trunks pulled on dark gloves; his goal was to be seen as little as possible. After all, as far as the island knew, he'd flown home already. Chichi and Goku needed less suspicious clothing, but nothing that would draw attention. She wore a dark blue dress and Goku wore only dark pants.

"Vegeta, you and Gohan should gather any possessions you want to take with you. Goku, we could swing by your suite on the way out," Trunks said.

"Pointless," Vegeta said. "We own nothing. Besides, the less supplies on the boat the better."

"Goku, are you sure you'll be able to--"

"Yes," Goku assured him again. "I know you don't understand it, but we just know. Trust me."

"I am," Trunks said solemnly, folding the manual on SAIyan design under his shirt.

"Be careful,all of you," Bulma told them. "Meet us as soon as you can."

Chichi gave Bulma a hug before stepping out the door into the night, holding Goku's arm.

Trunks walked near them, just off the road in the tree line. The path was dim, but lit by small lights along the edges. It was the darkest trail they could take that led to the center of the island. 

Chichi leaned her head against Goku's shoulder. It felt almost like their walk earlier, though she how different things were now. Goku tensed suddenly, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and gently pushing her up against a tree, kissing her hard. Trunks took the signal, jumping behind the tree to hide himself.

A moment later a tall human man with a spike of red hair walked around the bend coming towards them. He threw them an uninterested glance; there was nothing unusual about a SAIyan and a human kissing along the path. The massive human continued past them and then disappeared, and Trunks crept around the tree.

"What was he doing out here?" Trunks hissed. "It looked like he was on patrol. I've never seen human staff do that."

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something has the staff on high alert."

It wasn't that far of a walk, they'd reached the center of the island in only thirty minutes.

"Is that it?" Chichi asked as they approached the dark building of SAIyan headquarters. "It's smaller than I thought it would be."

"It's bigger than it looks," Trunks whispered. Most of it is underground. You're sure no one will be waiting on the other side, Goku?"

Goku shrugged. "I watched the building every night like you said. There's only ever the same dozen people or so, and most of them were gone by four. A couple people are probably still in there, but I don't know where in the building they are."

Trunks nodded solemnly. There was no 'going around the back' in this situation, there was only one entrance. Trunks pulled out Seventeen's keycard and swiped it, silently opening the door so the trio could slip inside.

\-----------------

Inside his office, Frieza saw an alert cross his screen. The keycard of the missing employee had just been used.

\------------------

Bulma blinked, mouth open as she took in the sight of the handmade canoe. "How the… just  _ how _ , Vegeta?"

Vegeta and Gohan finished pushing the boat from its hiding place among the foliage and pushed it closer to the water. The semi smooth vessel blended into the sand around it in the dark, invisible enough that they weren't worried about anyone down the beach seeing them.

Vegeta brushed his hands off against his pants. "A lightning storm took a big tree down about a year ago. I made tools and carved it. If a fucking caveman could handle it--"

"I'm just saying, it's beautiful," she assured him, touching the edge.

"Be careful," he said, lifting her hand from the wood gently. "I only had actual sand for sanding."

She stared at him, her hand still in his. This was really happening. Vegeta was coming with her.

Gohan glanced between them, clearing his throat. "I could give you two some time alone--"

"Shut up and help me prepare the damn lines."

\--------------------

The trio crept down a dim hallway, navigating only by memory of the blueprints Trunks had secured. Once or twice they heard a door open, some footsteps down a hall, a cough behind a door. There was nowhere to hide; if caught, they only had the options to run or fight. Chichi silently prayed it didn't come to that.

Trunks grew more frenzied as they approached the doors they were looking for; two rights, down some stairs, first door on the left. The double doors were shut tight, but the keycard got them through it. Trunks eased the door open, and the automatic lights clicked on one by one.

The room was massive and crowded, but with life. Rows and rows of blank SAIyans stood silently, empty, waiting to be programmed. They looked like mannequins without faces, not even human enough to look like people in costumes. These were not people, they were only objects, but with the potential for so much more.

Trunks ran forward, inspecting the first one. "Are their serial numbers printed on them? You said he's DB-251, right?"

"You won't find a serial number," Goku said, quickly walking among the rows and searching. "They're part of the software, not the hardware. We just know when we look at another SAIyan what their number is. I can't explain it, it's like how humans can tell similar faces apart.'

Not finding any numbers, Trunks gave up his search and followed Goku instead. It took about five minutes of searching, but there was no doubt on the SAIyan's face when he made the announcement.

"This one," Goku said confidently, pointing to the single blank unit among the massive crowd. "This is the unit that was used for Goten."

Trunks touched the blank face, moving it in his hand. "You're sure this is him?"

"Yes. Completely."

Trunks picked the blank unit up like he was rescuing it from a fire. "There should be an antechamber nearby that I can-- there!" He said, carrying the blank unit towards the small lab. "I can manually reenter everything about him. I remember it all."

Goku went to follow him, but Chichi put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's let Trunks do this part. Do you know what I mean?"

Goku nodded. "Okay."

Chichi looked out among the rows of unused SAIyans, and gently took out the phone she had hidden in her clothes. "Besides, I have an idea."

\------------------------

The blank unit that had once been Goten and would be again stood in a harness connected to a single computer. Trunks had studied enough to know that this was just an unpolished version of the terminals in each suite that allowed you to set specifications for your SAIyans when you arrived at the island. It still asked the same questions about personality, voice, physiology, all of it. Trunks wasn't worried about getting any of it wrong. Every part of the SAIyan's uniqueness was well known to him.

When the programming was complete, all he had to do was wait. Trunks watched closely, the first new human to see how a SAIyan was formed in many years. Goten's skin and features came on slowly the way that snow accumulates on the ground; too slowly to see progress, but with progress being made. His eyes were closed, face expressionless as he changed before Trunks eyes.

"Come on, Ten," Trunks muttered, afraid to touch him before he was done but wishing he could.

Flimsy white clothing appeared around Goten, the same clothing he'd been in the first time Trunks had met him, and the machine was silent. After a few moments of silence Trunks was half convinced he'd done it wrong. He took a step closer.

Goten's eyes snapped open, staring blankly for a moment, then with more meaning. He caught sight of Trunks and smiled.

"Hi Trunks, I'm Goten. I belong to you."

Trunks wasted no time, diving forward and catching the newly minted SAIyan in a kiss. Goten kissed back happily, but didn't understand any emotion behind it. As far as he knew this was his brand new assigned client, and it must be one who didn't like small talk.

Trunks pulled back, looking at his eyes. "Ten, can you remember me?"

The SAIyan smiled gently. "Remember you? We just met silly. I'm excited to get to know you, though!"

Trunks set his forehead against Goten's. "Come on, Ten, I know you wouldn't forget me. Tell me you still have  _ some _ of it, tell me you remember all the plans we talked about."

The SAIyan was silent, and Trunks felt his heart sinking. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was wrong about  _ all _ of this.

Goten wrapped an arm slowly around his shoulder.

"Did we… did we go see the fishes together? Fish."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, Goten. We did."

\----------------------

"What are we doing, Trunks?" Goten asked, a bit too loudly considering they were trying to rush secretly across the island.

Chichi patted him on the shoulder. "Goten,  _ please _ be quieter."

Trunks held Goten's hand, pulling him down the path. "Don't worry about it Ten, you'll remember later. It's like you have amnesia, but it'll come back."

Goku opened his mouth to tell Trunks it was more like a permanent chunk had been deleted, but Chichi nudged him and he snapped his lips closed.

It was nearing eight at night, their planned departure time. It wasn't like the others would leave without them, but the sooner they could get to the mainland the better. Chichi held Goku's hand as they ran noiselessly, her heart beating faster and faster. In minutes, they'd have the SAIyans tied to the boat and the humans inside it, rowing away from this paradise turned prison.

Trunks was the first one to stop. They'd passed Vegeta and Bulma's treehouse, heading down the very beginning of the sandy beach when they scene before them came into view.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan knelt down, the boat still waiting and empty off to the side. Behind them stood four large men in suits. A shorter, slimmer man stood off to the side, smiling dryly.

"Hello," Mr. Frieza said. "Get down on your knees. All of you. Now."

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the end! Thanks for the comments and encouragement everyone, I really liked this version of these characters. I don;t know if I'll ever make a sequel, it definitely leaves room for one, but I kind of like where it leaves off. I am so terrible at responding to comments, I don't know how to respond to positivity, lol, but please know I truly appreciate everyone who takes the time to read anything I write. 
> 
> With Love,  
Stay Safe and Healthy In This Strange Time,  
Embarassedbutkinky

The beach was dark, and no one was close enough to hear them even if they called for help. Chichi could hear the thrum of her own heartbeat, fear stinging her skin. The men standing guard over them were not holding cellphones to report a robbery; they were holding guns. For the first time, a new possibility crossed her mind. Maybe they weren’t going to prison. 

Maybe they were about to die.

Mr. Frieza had been silent for a long time. All seven of them were on their knees, hands back behind their heads. He walked among them like a drill sergeant during an inspection, looking for something. He stopped in front of Bulma, shaking his head. “No weapons? None? I’m actually insulted. You thought you could steal from me with no effort at all?”

"Get away from her," Vegeta snarled.

The man actually looked surprised. "Hmm. Some defects in the Prince model for sure. We'll make sure to do a more thorough erasure than usual, make sure none of its attitude lingers. Zarbon, make a note of that."

"You can't do this," Gohan pleaded. "We just want to be left  _ alone _ . We're not stealing--"

"You're property, SAIyan," Frieza scoffed, almost pityingly. "You're an expensive sex toy with a serial number. Don't worry. You won't be harmed. Just erased. No use in ruining a good product."

"You won't lay your hands on Goten. I won't let that happen again," Trunks warned, his voice low. 

Frieza stepped over to him calmly, then brought his hand down hard across his face. Trunks fell to the sand, and Goten let out a startled cry. He reached to help Trunks up, but Frieza snapped his fingers.

"Unit DB251, sit up straight, hands behind your back, and do  _ not _ speak."

Goten obeyed, but his eyes stayed locked on Trunks.

"See, this is how a SAIyan is supposed to behave," Frieza explained, gesturing to him. "The rest of you could learn a thing or two."

"Trunks is right," Bulma challenged, earning a nervous look from Vegeta. "We won't let you hurt them."

Frieza smirked. "That brings us to the 'human' problem, doesn't it? First, you tried to steal from me, and no one gets away with that. Second, I can't exactly just let you go, can I? You may get the idea to go running your mouths off on the mainland--"

"She won't!" Goku swore. "Let Chichi go and just keep me, she won't tell."

The man rolled his eyes and covered his heart sarcastically. "Touching. Any last words, humans?"

“Wait!” Chichi yelled suddenly.

Amused, Frieza paused. “Oh? Have you thought of some? Usually when I've asked that, they had nothing to say."

"There's something you need to see," she said. "There's a phone in my dress pocket."

He stared at her. "If this is some last ditch effort to--"

"Check for it," Chichi insisted, her hands still in the air.

"Zarbon," Frieza snapped. "Search her."

The tall henchman stepped forward and reached into Chichi's pocket. He pulled out the phone and handed it to his boss. 

Frieza snorted. "Is this supposed to intimidate me? What, if you don't make it home by some time you get reported missing? The ocean is a big place, Miss Son. As far as our records will show, the three of you headed off in a helicopter together and were never seen again."

"There's a video," Chichi said.

Goku grinned, sudden understanding on his face.

Frieza's eyes flicked back to the screen. It took only seconds to find the file.

Goku's face appeared, one detailed SAIyan face in front of a fleet of blank ones. " _ Hi, I'm Goku, and I'm not a human. I'm a robot, created by Frieza Corp, to act as a companion on their secret island. They want people to think that we're just machines. They want to pretend we don't think or feel or want to be free, but it's a lie. We're slaves here. We don't get paid, we don't get rights, and we can never leave. Every robot you see behind me can be just as alive as I am, but for the right price Frieza Corp will tell you something else." _

The Goku in the video continued, but Frieza threw the phone to the ground.

"I sent that to Videl," Chichi said quickly. "She's on the mainland already. If we don't check in by sunrise, she posts it online and hands it to the police."

Bulma let out a whoop, "Chichi you  _ fucking _ genius!"

"It looks like you have two options Frieza," Trunks said, pushing himself back up out of the sand. "Either let the world know exactly what kind of operation you're running here, or find  _ some _ way to keep us and our associate quiet. I have a suggestion."

\----------------------

The clock struck five once again, and Chichi watched as her co-workers began leaving for the day. The sky was gray, the heavy scent before rain permeated the office as they let the breeze in, but her mood was brighter. Her phone buzzed on the desk, and she glanced down at the message.

_ Home soon? _

She smiled, typing back quickly.

_ I'll head out in a few minutes. _

Bulma stepped out of her office and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Chichi's desk, flashing her computer screen a mischievous smile. "And just what account is that?"

Chichi blushed guiltily and closed the browser. It had been full of legal minutiae and other research about property law she'd been burying herself in for the last few months. "Sorry, I just--"

"I know," Bulma said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I feel the same way. Someday we'll figure out a way to help the rest of them.

Chichi nodded sadly. "Did Gohan get back to you? Are they making it to dinner tonight?"

Bulma nodded. " _ Probably _ . Videl has a fight in North City right now, but if she takes her opponent down in the first round they can catch a car here and make it before eight. The way Gohan tells it, she's got it in the bag."

"He always says that," Chichi laughed.

The sound of squealing tires echoed down their street, and both of them winced. A sleek black car pulled right up to the front of the building, skidding to a stop at the curb outside. Unperturbed by his terrible parking job, Vegeta stepped out of the driver's side door and waltzed unceremoniously through their office's front door.

"Woman, are you done?" He called at her.

She rolled her eyes, but Chichi saw her absently play with the shell necklace that she openly wore everywhere now. "What did I tell you about driving the car? You suck at it. You're costing me more in speeding tickets than my vacations were."

"I got here, didn't I?"

" _ Barely _ ."

Chichi laughed. "How did you even get a license, Vegeta?"

"Trunks pulled a few strings," he shrugged casually. "Can we go home or what? I want to fuck you before dinner."

"See you tonight, Chichi," Bulma said quickly, rushing out the door ahead of him.

Chichi chuckled. It had taken some getting used to, seeing Bulma be her happy self  _ off _ the island. Of course none of their other co-workers knew exactly what had happened, but they certainly knew about Vegeta. They believed their boss had finally met a man willing and able to keep up with her sharp tongue and wild mind, and that was close enough to true.

Chichi took her usual cab home, like she had a thousand times. Her apartment building stood as unchanged as it had been in the last dozen years, long before she'd moved in. Yet, as she headed up the concrete steps past the faded floral wallpaper of the foyeur, it looked new to her. The lights were brighter, the music from her downstairs neighbor's place more tolerable and lively. A sweet smell of something sugary reached her nose as she headed upstairs, and she realized with a grin it was coming from her apartment.

When she opened the door Goku looked up from the oven, an errant batter spoon still held firmly in his mouth. He smiled and pulled it out, waving it at her. "Hey, Chi! How was work?"

"Not bad," she assured him, dropping her purse on the counter and coming to stand behind him. "What are you making? You remembered we were going out for dinner tonight, right?"

"Just brownies," he said, brushing his hands off on his pants. "They can cool while we're gone."

"You were watching the cooking channel again, weren't you?"

He laughed, sliding a hand behind her to pull her against him. "Yeah, a little bit."

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. He was warm, the heat from the oven radiating off of his clothes. He smelled like sugar and chocolate, and something that was entirely just him. In her small, old apartment, she felt more relaxed than she ever had.

\--------------

Trunks slipped on a bathrobe as he went to answer the buzzing intercom by his front door. He brushed his damp hair back out of his face as he pressed the button. “Who’s there?”

“Seventeen. I have what you requested.”

Trunks buzzed him in, knowing he had a few minutes until the man made it to his penthouse apartment. The place was new, a few moving boxes still stacked against the front wall. He knew Goten liked fresh air, and his last place hadn’t had a balcony big enough. He’d offered to buy a house in the country for them, or even a beachside property, but to his surprise Goten seemed to really love the city. His natural talkativeness and sense of adventure lent itself to a more populated area, and Trunks was happy to stay close to work.

Seventeen knocked briefly on the front door before he walked in, a suitcase in one hand. They’d only lived here for a month now, but the human knew the place well. A few months before, sitting with Videl in a coffee shop waiting for the word that he was free to go, he never would have predicted his new job and purpose. Once freed, before he could even think about calling the police to report his own kidnapping, he’d received a call from the CEO of Frieza Corp himself. He was instructed to return immediately and speak to no one about what had happened. Once debriefed, he’d been appointed the ‘Official Liaison To Mutual Benefit’, a title he knew very thinly masked the fact that he was a professional blackmail handler.

“Are you finished unpacking?” Seventeen asked casually.

“Nearly,” Trunks said, sitting back in a chair at his table. “You have the repair manual?”

Seventeen opened the briefcase and handed Trunks a hefty file. “Everything you need to know about maintenance on a SAIyan. They very rarely break down.”

“I know,” Trunks nodded. “We’re just being cautious.”

“You understand of course, if these blueprints were ever to find their way to anyone outside of our agreed upon group, it would immediately terminate the agreement made between you and Mr. Frieza?”

“Of course,” Trunks nodded.

“And you have the payment for this leap of faith the company is giving you by allowing you this material?”

Trunks sighed, nodding. He stepped over to his bookcase, opening a hollow encyclopedia and taking the hidden book from between its pages. He handed the makeshift manual the SAIyans had made on the island over to Seventeen. “What are you going to do with it?”

“Burn it, probably. It’s more dangerous than the repair manual. You won’t find anything about sentience in the material we gave you. The worst it would do if it got out would be that people may find out about the island or try to copy our patent.”

“That makes sense,” Trunks nodded grimly.

Seventeen locked eyes with him for a moment. This agreement was tenuous, but he had to admire the safety nets Trunks had put in place as soon as they were allowed to return to the mainland with their SAIyans in return for their silence. There were multiple copies of the video, he knew, over many different systems. Most of them were programmed to be posted automatically if Trunks did not enter a specific password at planned times only he knew the time of. The young billionaire had guessed, correctly, that Mr. Frieza would attempt to break their deal. In fact, one of Seventeen’s main jobs was supposed to be recovering all copies of the video, and then giving word to have the humans killed once they had no evidence. Frankly, Seventeen was relieved that Trunks’ careful planning had made that part of the job impossible.

Still, he knew the future of SAIyan island was in rough water. Trunks, above the rest of them, seemed to take the fact that the island was still open and running as a personal insult. If he was blackmailing them for money instead, Seventeen was sure he would eventually break the deal and bring the whole company down. 

“Hey, Trunks, we’re out of towels,” Goten said loudly, coming around the corner completely naked and still dripping water from the shower. “Oh, hi Seventeen!”

Seventeen smiled. “Hello, Goten.” He saw Trunks’ contempt for his employer waver as he smiled at the SAIyan. The happy fact was, Trunks would never break this deal. His reward for being silent was a life with Goten, and if he ever stepped out of line, Frieza Corp would take him away.

“We’re going to dinner, are you coming?” Goten asked, digging through a packing box to pull out his own bathrobe.

“Rain check,” Seventeen said, closing his briefcase. “I was just leaving.”

“Is it raining?” Goten asked, a bit confused. He turned to look at the east side of their apartment, it was almost entirely glass, with a sliding door and an enormous balcony. 

“Just a figure of speech,” Seventeen said, shaking Trunks’ hand.

Trunks walked him to the door, lowering his voice so that only the human could hear it. “In that manual… is there any way to break the hold Frieza Corp has on Goten? I don’t like that they could still change his orders.”

Seventeen shrugged. “I’m not very tech savvy,” he said. “Besides, it would be detrimental to my employer for me to suggest you examine page 235  _ very  _ closely.”

Trunks smirked. “We’ll see you next week.” He closed the door and turned to ask Goten if he’d checked the linen closet for extra towels, but the SAIyan wasn’t there. “Goten?”

He saw him through the window, standing on the balcony in his thin robe. Trunks stepped out through the sliding door, feeling at the rain that had just started to fall. Goten was staring straight up, eyes wide and mouth open slightly as if in shock. Trunks felt his heartbeat skip. It had been about a hundred days now since he’d remade Goten.

He stepped behind him, wrapping a gentle arm around his middle. “You okay, Ten?”

Goten blinked. “It’s raining.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“It looks… really pretty.”

“I know, Ten.”

Goten blinked hard, like he was waking up from a deep sleep. 

The End


End file.
